


Sense and Sexuality

by kanetrain



Series: Austentatious [2]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Porn With Plot, regency au, tiny scene of BSDM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 70,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanetrain/pseuds/kanetrain
Summary: “Have you ever been in love, Sophie?” Prudence asked as she returned to the carefully stitched floral motif she and her governess were working on a large linen for her Hope chest. Sophie paused for a moment, her needle frozen mid-stitch, the image of a charming face framed with golden curls rose unbidden from her memory.“Well, there was Alex,” she answered and pushed the needle through the linen to complete the stitch...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another monster due to acerbicmuffin's encouragement. We felt so bad for making Prudence a horrible cow in P&P, that I decided to tell her side of the story. This is a companion piece to P&P. You don't really have to read that one to understand this. This is also my first foray in lesbian fic, so please be gentle. There are also a couple hetero sex scenes, but they're not the main focus of the story. As with P&P, it's all very melodramatic and OTT. 
> 
> Again, prizes* for the many cricketers, male and female you can name. And like P&P it's a very very tiny power imbalance (governess/ward), and again, no-one does anything they don't want to. There is also the tiniest of tiny BSDM scenes. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed,so please forgive the typos.
> 
> *there are no prizes

A young girl looked out the window onto the street below. The sun shone brightly onto the people passing. White flowers had started to blossom on the trees that grew in the small green park across the way. If the window was open she would no doubt hear the sound of tweeting birds. With her elbow on the window sill and her chin on her hand Prudence de Vere watched the diminishing figure of a man who she had seen talking with her father about half an hour ago. He was the son of the man who had bought her father’s mills. Over the past year he had been a frequent visitor to their home, with or without his father for advice in the everyday running of the business. He was a rather a good-looking man of about twenty-one. Prudence gave a soft sigh as she returned to her embroidery.

“Have you ever been in love, Sophie?” Prudence asked as she returned to the carefully stitched floral motif she and her governess were working on a large linen for her Hope chest. Sophie paused for a moment, her needle frozen mid-stitch, the image of a charming face framed with golden curls rose unbidden from her memory.

“Well, there was Alex,” she answered and pushed the needle through the linen to complete the stitch. Sophie Devine hadn’t thought about Alexandra Blackwell, her former governess, and for one glorious summer her beloved, in years. Not since the wedding. But she was called back to the present by Prudence.

“Did he ask you to marry him?”

Sophie smiled gently across at the sincere gormless expression of her younger charge. “Not all love stories end happily ever after, Miss De Vere. Besides, I could hardly be your governess If I was married, could I?”

Prudence smiled and dismissed the image of the young gentleman from her thoughts. She leaned over to snuggle into her governess’s shoulder. “I am sorry you were disappointed, but I’m glad you came to live with us. I don’t know what I’d do without my Sophie.”

Sophie put her needlework down and gave Prudence a warm hug and a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“I’m glad I’m here too,” Sophie replied and released Prudence from her embrace. “Now, back to your needlework, otherwise we won’t have this finished before you get married.”

Prudence picked up her needle to change the colour of her cotton. She picked out a bright green, extruded a single strand from the skein, sucked the end to a sharp point and threaded her needle.

“I’m not sure I want to get married,” she said with a soft sigh and glanced out the window again. The young man was long gone.

Sophie watched her ward curiously. She had known Prudence long enough when something was plaguing her thoughts. There was a distinct expression of uncertainty on her delicate features. Her brow furrowed and her cheeks slightly reddened, one end of her soft pink lips twisted when she was deep in thought. Sophie didn’t push the matter, she also knew Prudence would talk when she was ready.

“I’m going to miss this house,” Prudence said, changing the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

Cotton had brought wealth to Mr George De Vere, who was in the market for land. His new wealth encouraged him in selling the mills which saw him so endowed and to live off the sale, buy a nice country property and live on the land. A gentlemen’s life. 

Mr De Vere, his wife and an only daughter of just seventeen had come to town for “the Season” and taken rooms at exclusive The Willows for the scene and society, and Mr De Vere was hoping to hear of some good properties for sale within a day’s ride.

“We must have her presented at White Ferns,” Mrs De Vere had exclaimed to her husband of their daughter, once she had received knowledge of the renowned assemblies. “There she will find a husband of distinguish, perhaps even a nobleman.”

Mr De Vere was keen and encouraged his wife’s pursuit of the voucher to admit all three to Wednesday’s ball. Not only a boon for his daughter, but being seen at White Ferns would increase his own social standing and perhaps help him to move into the upper echelons of society, forgoing his merchant’s roots.

It was a dull summer’s afternoon when Mrs De Vere rushed back into their town suite waving three printed cards. Miss De Vere wandered in more sedately behind her excited mother. She had been forced to endure two hours of waiting and then a further hour of cross examination from five of the club’s patronesses as they probed the De Vere’s standing in society and the accomplishments of their only daughter.

“We have them!” Mrs De Vere called through the rooms. “We have an annual membership.”  She turned to the maid, who was trying in vain to relieve Mrs De Vere from her heavy coat for indoors. “Fetch me a glass of wine. I am all a flutter.” The maid took the coat and curtseyed, hurrying off of comply with her Mistress’s wishes.

The noise filtering through the house brought Mr De Vere out from his study. He had been looking through the papers, trying to find a suitable country property for their family to settle down.

A glass of wine was given to Mrs De Vere. She indelicately took a large gulp, almost spilling the red liquid down the front of her most expensive dress.

“Oops,” she said, sticking her chin out to catch any drips. She spied her husband and gave the glass back to the maid. “Oh! Dear Mr De Vere, we have membership!”

Mr De Vere smiled widely, showing all his teeth.

“That is very good news, Mrs De Vere.” he replied, immediately thinking of the benefit it would give to his standing. He had heard the many men of note frequented the card rooms and it was his chance to rub shoulders in society.

“We must buy some new clothes for Prudence. She can’t be presented looking like that,” Mrs De Vere said gesturing blindly to where her daughter was standing.

Prudence looked down at her dress. It was perfectly pretty, but simple in contrast to her mother’s gowns of heavy material and bright gaudy colours.

“We’ll go out tomorrow and get you fitted up, like a proper lady.”

“Yes, Mama,” Prudence said in a quiet voice and trudged upstairs to her room. She knew exactly the kind of clothes her mother would want her to have. They would be garish and horrible and would look like window drapery. She would not be allowed to have anything plain to complement her simple tastes.

With a heavy heart Prudence walked into her rooms. She knew what society required of her, but it wasn’t what Prudence required of society. She wasn’t averse to finding a husband, there was nothing wrong with finding handsome man to love and adore her. It was everything else that went along with that she knew she wasn’t ready for.

Her governess, Miss Devine greeted her with a sweet smile and a small curtsey. She was a pretty lady of three and twenty, considerate, with a lovely temper and very accomplished in all facets that Prudence was surprised she hadn’t made a good marriage.

“You seemed vexed, Miss De Vere,” her governess stated as Prudence slumped heavily very unladylike into a wing back chair.

Miss Devine raised an eyebrow at her floppy manner and Prudence sat up at once, placing her feet together and her hands in her lap.

“Sorry Sophie,” Prudence said, chided, her eyes looking down at the carpet.

Gently Sophie placed a finger under Prudence’s chin and lifted her head up.

“There’s no need to be ashamed,” she said softly. “You need to be more assertive, more confident. Don’t be bashful about the mistake. We all make mistakes. That’s how we learn. ”

Prudence smiled. “Yes, Sophie.”

“Good girl,” Sophie smiled and let her hand linger against Prudence’s cheek before sitting down on the chair close by.

“Now, Miss De Vere, what is the matter?” she asked.

Prudence sighed and recounted the morning’s events.

“It’s not that I don’t want to go to the Balls, I think Mother expects too much from me. I know she will be disappointed if I don’t find a good match,” Prudence’s posture slumped again, but this time Sophie ignored it.

“Come now, Miss De Vere. Haven’t I taught you well? You know all the dances and move beautifully. You can speak French as well as a native. You are very accomplished at the piano. You’re pretty, practical and well read. Also you have a good head for figures and would never exceed your income. A man who does not see your qualities would have to be blind and stupid.”

Prudence let out a nervous high pitched giggle. She clapped her hand over her mouth at the horrible noise.

Sophie chuckled. “It’s an endearing sound, but perhaps best heard once you’ve landed the husband.”

Prudence relaxed and sat back in the chair. Sophie always made her feel happy and happiness was hard to find within the household. Money had changed Mr and Mrs De Vere. So much so that De Vere wasn’t even their name. George had grown up with the name Kyle Mills, verifying the truth that more of often than not the trade followed the name. He did not want to move up in society with such a common gutter rat surname. He chose De Vere to give him a connection to the ancestral families from the days of William the Conqueror. No one asked if he was related, they all just assumed.

Miss Devine had entered into their service soon after the sale of the mills, and every young lady who was the daughter of a wealthy soon-to-be-land owner needed a governess. Prudence became attached to her new governess very quickly. She missed the days when her mother didn’t care about fine gowns. She missed the stories her father told her as a child. Sophie was the first person in this new De Vere household that didn’t treat her as a simpleton and gave her the affection she craved.

“You will be coming to the Assembly Ball, won’t you?” Prudence said with a hopeful smile.

“Yes of course, but you will do fine, Miss De Vere,” Sophie smiled and leaned over to gently squeeze Prudence’s hand.

Prudence tightened her grip on Sophie’s hand and pulled her to her feet. The governess gasped in surprised as she was spun around.

“I don’t want to embarrass myself with the wrong steps. Can we practice?” her ward asked, batting her eyelashes.

“As you wish, Miss De Vere.”


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Sophie Devine came into the De Veres employ a few months after she turned twenty. Her mother, always concerned for her daughter to find a husband, had despaired when Sophie never engaged the attentions of the young men in the town.

Being married was never high on Sophie’s list of priorities. She enjoyed the simple life of reading, studying languages, playing the piano, needlework, cutting, arranging and drying flowers, all the interests that an accomplished woman should have. She didn’t do it to entice a man. She did it because it made her happy and proud of her achievements. She doubted any man could do that.

Her mother had thought Sophie was just going through a phase; that she was still only young and would grow out of her silly notion of not wanting a husband. But it never happened. They attended balls and dances and afternoon teas, with many men in attendance and Sophie danced with them, talked with them and drank tea with them but never really found them very interesting.

“You will never find a husband if you keep spurning the men’s advances,” Mrs Devine had exclaimed on numerous occasions. “And what will become of your younger sisters? You have a duty to them as well.” There was a large sixteen year gap between Sophie and her two little sisters. The pretty blond angelic twins came long as a blessing to her parents who thought they could no longer have any more children after Sophie’s difficult birth.

“I don’t want a husband. Frances and Monique will one day be old enough to marry, they don’t need me,” Sophie replied, then would be forced to listen to her mother’s lengthy retort about her ungrateful daughter desiring to be a burden on her poor parents. The guilt increased once Sophie turned nineteen.

“You are nearly twenty, Sophie. Gentlemen don’t want an old wife when there are much prettier and younger girls to choose from,” Mrs Devine would express some form of this sentiment every morning at breakfast, causing Sophie to take matters into her own hands. After a year of the constant nagging from her mother, she advertised her services for governess and by the end of the month was employed by the De Veres.

Sophie showed the letter of engagement to her mother.

“See Mama? I will no longer be a burden on my poor parents. I will make my own way in the world,” Sophie smiled. Mrs Devine grunted. It was not the correct path for a gentleman’s daughter to take. A governess. Of all things! She was lowering her standing in society. But Sophie didn’t mind. This way she was doing what she loved, she would no longer be a burden on her poor parents in her impending spinsterhood and she didn’t need to find a husband.

In truth, the De Vere’s were secretly pleased that their daughter’s governess was someone from a higher social standing. They hoped that Sophie’s good breeding and etiquette would rub off on Prudence as well as themselves, as neither Mr nor Mrs De Vere really had any notion of the proper way to act in their new society.

Upon meeting her new ward, Sophie had found Prudence not unskilled, but lacking in confidence to be proficient at each discipline. With only her mother to guide her, Prudence was left alone, most of the time, to pursue her excellence. Without constant encouragement, she practiced only to keep her skills up and not to push them any further. Prudence was a clever girl, and Sophie wanted to prove to the world just how clever she was.

In the three years of Sophie’s tuition, Prudence blossomed into an accomplished woman. Her shyness was the most difficult thing to overcome and Prudence was still struggling, especially in the company of her loud mother. In direct contrast when Prudence was out on the town with Sophie she was much more out-going, more ready to converse with strangers and in general happier.

Although Sophie wasn’t interested in landing a husband, it became clearer that Prudence enjoyed the company of a handsome man. Even with Prudence declaring she didn’t want to marry, Sophie knew deep down that she was merely only scared of what marriage would mean. It would mean moving into a new house, perhaps into another part of the country. It would mean managing staff, keeping house and one day having children. It meant that she would no longer need her governess.

“I don’t ever want to be without you,” Prudence had confided to Sophie. She’d stood up from her lessons and slipped her arms around Sophie’s waist in an affectionate hug, resting her head on Sophie’s shoulder. She felt warm and comfortable against the older girl’s breast.

“You will be married one day,” Sophie said with a sad smile. Her hand strayed to Prudence’s hair and very lightly stroked the fine dark curls.

“I only wish you could come with me if I do.”

“You won’t need me,” Sophie replied, dropping her hand. Prudence almost tore herself away from Sophie’s shoulder and took both hands in hers to implore her governess.

“But I will. I know you bring out the best in me, I will need you. I’ll always need you.”

Gently Sophie placed a hand on Prudence’s cheek. For the first time she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to leave Prudence either and the thought that one day they would be parted made her stomach twist in knots.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sophie!” Prudence called as she ran down the stairs. She held her dress high above her ankles so she didn’t trip on the way down. “Hurry, or Mama will be cross.”

Quickly Sophie gathered her bonnet, checked herself over in the looking glass and hurried down stairs to meet Miss and Mrs De Vere. As soon as she made it to the entrance hall, Prudence slid her arm in hers and they went out to the waiting carriage.

“Come! Come, girls!” Mrs De Vere quickly passed them on the threshold and was first into the carriage. “We don’t want to be late for our appointment with Mademoiselle Geneviere.”

Prudence and Sophie climbed in behind her and settled with their backs to the driver. Prudence had begged her mother to allow Sophie to come, to help in the choosing of fabrics and style of gown. Secretly Prudence hoped that with Sophie on her side, both of them together could dissuade her mother in her choice of garish colours, frightful fabrics and dreadful bonnets. Sophie like Miss De Vere had simple but elegant tastes. Her gowns were subtle colours such as peach and mint green, or simply white with minimal lace and pattern. Once or twice when Sophie had a day away from the De Vere’s, Prudence had sneaked into her Governess’s room and tried on her favourites of Sophie’s dresses. They were too long for her, but that didn’t matter when all she wanted to do was admire herself in the looking glass.

The carriage trundled down Oxford-street seeking out the renowned French seamstress. Mrs De Vere rapped sharply on the roof and the carriage stopped just outside a well-appointed shop, with large windows as a display of brightly patterned fabrics.

“Out, out!” chivvied Mrs De Vere, pushing the girls from the carriage. “Quick, we’re five minutes late. She may not see us!”

Prudence stopped to admire the silken black fabric that draped over the wooden dressmaker’s dummy just inside the doorway.

“No,” her mother hissed. “You are not going to be dressed as a widow.”

“Mademoiselle De Vere?” came a heavily accented voice. An older lady of about forty stepped forward. She had a long ribbon draped around her neck, pince-nez at the end of her nose and a pocketful of pins and chalk and other accessories.

“Yes,” said Prudence said as her mother pushed her forward.

“I am Madame –“

Mrs De Vere rudely interrupted. “Madame? I thought we had an appointment with _Mademoiselle_ Geneviere.”

“You do. Mademoiselle Geneviere is ze business name, I am now married,” replied the seamstress a little put out by the accusation. She turned back to Prudence.

“Now, Mademoiselle De Vere, what – “

Again her mother interrupted, answering the seamstress’s unasked questions.

“We’ll need at least five new dresses, suitable for the White Ferns Assembly Balls. She will be presented next Wednesday.”

The seamstress raised her eyebrows undeniably impressed.

“I won’t be able to have all five finished by next Wednesday, but I zhall have the debutant gown completed for you.”

“Very good,” Mrs De Vere approved and looked at the fabrics that were stacked in bolts along the back wall.

“Come into ze back room, Mademoiselle, I zhall need to measure you in undergarments,” Geneviere said.

“Can Miss Devine come with me?” Prudence asked, “I’d like her company.”

“Mais oui.” The seamstress led the two girls into a well-lit back room. There were high windows that allowed the day light in, but stopped any peeping Toms. Lamps lined the walls, creating a cosy warmth.

“Clothes off, if you will Miss De Vere.”

Sophie and Prudence looked at each other and hid their giggles behind their hands. Madame Geneviere’s accent had disappeared.

“Madame?” Sophie asked hesitantly. But the old woman waved her hand in dismissal of the question.

“It’s Mrs Perkins. The French thing is just for show. But the accent is so hard to do.”

Prudence smiled and looked behind her, just in case her mother came through. “My surname is actually Mills,” she whispered conspiratorially.

Mrs Perkins chuckled. “Well well. Is it now? Come on dear. I need the gown off.”

Sophie got down on her knees to unlace Prudence’s ankle boots. She held each soft calf in turn and carefully removed each shoe. Once back on her feet, she helped Prudence out of the gown. Gathering the material up, her fingers softly danced over white cotton undergarments until the gown was pulled up and off over her head and arms. Sophie moved in close to Prudence and lightly ran her hands down over the sides of Prudence’s stay and stopped at her waist. She held her ward gently as she stepped out of her petticoat. Prudence rested a hand on Sophie’s shoulder to steady herself so she wouldn’t trip over the fabric pooling on the floor.

With a couple light brushes of her hand to smooth a wrinkle from the cotton garments, Sophie stepped away, leaving Prudence in just her stay, bloomers and stockinged feet.

Mrs Perkins measured every inch of Prudence that it was possible measure with the ribbon, took notes and hummed in thought. Prudence stayed silent, arms outright until she was told differently. Sophie sat on a nearby chair with Prudence’s clothes draped over her knee to keep them from becoming too rumpled. Absently she played with the soft silken ribbons of the petticoat, letting them slide between her fingers.

After the last measurement was taken, Mrs Perkins stood, hands on hips looking over the young lady.

“I have a couple options for you, Miss De Vere,” she said. “We can stay with the current style of high waisted gowns, with the short jackets. Or –“ she paused and went over to one of the cabinets and fished out a French corset from one of the drawers and held it up to show Prudence. It was similar to the stay she wore, but it looked smaller and narrower at the waist.

“Or, you could wear one of these. It’s worn tighter than the stay you are wearing, and it contours your body. Pushes the bust up, narrows the waist and the gown is worn tight to the lower waist and then balloons out into a full skirt.”

Prudence looked at the under garment. It looked brutal. Fully boned with a lot of lacing.

“I don’t know,” Prudence said timidly. “I’ve never seen anyone wear anything like that.”

“I’d admit,” Mrs Perkins said, starting to unlace it, “It is rare to see someone without a high waisted gown, but I think this will be very flattering.” She held it out again. “Try it on?”

Prudence looked over at Sophie. “It’s up to you, Miss De Vere.” Prudence looked at the contraption again. Sophie had always said she needed to have more confidence. She nodded her approval.

Sophie stood up, carefully putting Prudence’s clothes on the chair and moved to unlace her stay. Feeling very self-conscious without the protection of her stay around her bust, Prudence struggled not to hold her arms up to protect her modesty. But when Mrs Perkins wrapped the corset around her and pulled the laces tight, all thoughts of modesty were forgotten as she was tugged roughly into shape.

 “Oh!” exclaimed Prudence, breathing in sharply and holding onto where her stomach had been only five seconds ago. The corset was tight. Tighter than she had ever been laced before. It made her stand up straight, breasts up and shoulders back.

“Hold this,” Mrs Perkins instructed Sophie and the governess held onto the lower laces, while the upper laces were drawn in. Prudence held her breath as she was becoming more and more constricted.

The laces were tied off and Prudence let out her breath and her body expanded to fill the small confines. Mrs Perkins had left a little leeway, but her chest pushed hard against the tight boning. She looked down and saw only a mass of white flesh spilling out over the top of the corset.

“Oh my!” Prudence said in an awed voice. Mrs Perkins directed her in front of a looking glass. Prudence gazed open mouthed at her reflection. Her breasts looked three times bigger than they actually were, her waist looked three times narrower and her hips flared out to draw attention to her behind.

Sophie was looking on in awe as well. She’d always thought Miss De Vere very pretty, but this corset accentuated Prudence in all the right places. Her heart fluttered a little quicker in her chest and she felt a blush rise in her cheeks.

Mrs Perkins brought over a mound of fabric. It was a deep rich red silk, almost verging on burgundy. It was a colour Prudence had never thought of wearing before, but it was beautiful.

“And this is the style of dress to wear with it. Arms up.” The dress fell down her corseted figure and sat on her narrowed waist. It was buttoned up her back and the skirt was puffed out. And there in the looking glass was no longer a shy little girl, but a confident woman.

Prudence rested her hand across her flat stomach. The bodice was wide at the neck and sat just above the line of the corset exposing most of her upper chest.

 “You look so beautiful,” Sophie breathed softly, staring at Miss De Vere’s reflection. It was though the dress was made for her. The colour matched her complexion and dark hair perfectly and brought out the natural soft pink in her flushed cheeks. Sophie wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her, to stroke her hands over the narrow waist.

“We could go with ivory for the colour, if red isn’t to your liking,” Mrs Perkins fluffed around, making sure the skirt was sitting to its best advantage. “Cobalt would work too.”

“It’s very beautiful, Mrs Perkins,” Prudence said in a soft voice, stroking her hands down over the front, amazed by how flat she was. “But I don’t think I can dance in this. I can barely breathe.”

“Nonsense,” Mrs Perkins waved away the comment. “It’s only a matter of practice.”


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of their appointment, Prudence, her mother and Sophie left the seamstress with six new dresses on order – four with the standard empire line and two in the new lower waisted style – and a box containing new undergarments and the new corset.

Mrs De Vere had insisted on choosing the fabrics for Prudence’s new wardrobe, which meant an array of big patterns and bright colours.

“I want her to stand out,” her mother insisted, her eyes landing on a thickly striped green and pink fabric. “This will be perfected to be presented in.”

Prudence screwed up her face. It wasn’t horrible, but it wasn’t her. She tried to steer her mother to a less bold fabric, even pointing out a bright blue she happened to like.

“No no, dear. Blue is far too common.”

“What about ivory?” Prudence suggested. “Mrs.. I mean Madame Geneviere suggested ivory would be nice, or the burgundy?”

Mrs De Vere screwed up her face. “With gold?”

“Mais oui, Madame. I will make her ze most beautiful creature at ze ball,” replied Mrs Perkins, putting her French accent back on for the sake of Mrs De Vere.

“Yes, okay. The burgundy then,” Mrs De Vere complied and Prudence breathed a sigh of relief. At least there would be one dress she wouldn’t be ashamed of being seen in.

The ladies arrived home with their parcels after taking in a light luncheon at the tea rooms. Mr De Vere had gone to the White Ferns to join in the card playing for the afternoon. So they were surprised to see him home so early.

“May I have word with you, Mrs De Vere,” he announced rather mysteriously as his wife was divulged of her jacket and shawl.

Prudence and Sophie went up to their rooms, followed closely by the footman carrying the parcels. He placed them on Prudence’s clothes trunk and bowed himself from the room.

With a dramatic sigh Prudence flopped backwards onto her bed. She groaned softly “Please tell me I won’t look a fright in the new clothes?”

Sophie sat down more elegantly on the bed beside her. “You won’t. As Mrs Perkins said, you are the most beautiful creature in the world.”

Prudence sat up, leaning back on her elbows. “At the ball, she said. Not the world.”

Sophie felt her cheek blush. “Oh yes, that’s what I meant to say.” She swallowed and reached over to put her hand over Prudence’s. “You are beautiful though. Even without clothes.”

Prudence giggled and let out her usual unintended snort as Sophie’s eyes went wide when she realised what she had said. She put her hands over her mouth to cover her embarrassment.

“It’s alright, Sophie, I know what you meant.”

Sophie’s face turned a deeper shade of red, suddenly struck by how much she did mean what she said. Seeing Prudence in that corset caused butterflies to flap violently in her stomach. Prudence _was_ beautiful without clothes and Sophie’s mind encouraged the thought of wishing to see her without undergarments.

“Prudence!” came a delighted screech of her mother from downstairs, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

“Coming Mama!” Prudence called and bounced off the bed to see what her mother was so delighted about.

When Prudence left the room, Sophie hurried to the jug and bowl to wash her flushed face.

***

“Fantastic news, dearest daughter,” Mrs De Vere squeaked as Prudence entered the parlour. “Your father has found us a new estate and you a husband.”

Prudence blinked, stunned into silence. “What?”

“Manners, my dear. Manners. Don’t say ‘what’ in that common way,” her mother chided.

“Sorry, Mama. But I don’t know of what you’re talking.”

“A husband, dear child! And a rich one too,” Mrs De Vere said waving her arms excitedly. Prudence turned to look at her father who was standing by the window.

“Yes,” he confirmed. “This is just what we were hoping for. I was partnered with a Mr Anderson at whist today. He owns an estate only a mere day’s journey from town. He informed me there was a smaller estate only a few miles from his own that was up for rent. Not only that, he also told me that his son is looking to marry and to marry quite soon.”

Prudence blinked again. “And you’re going to marry me off to him? Without even meeting him first?”

“Of course not, child!” her mother said, “He will be at the Ball on Wednesday; you may dance and fall in love with him then.” She leaned forward and whispered. “They are old money.”

“I am going to visit the estate tomorrow, to see if is to my liking and if so I will take it directly,” Mr De Vere said with joy.

“In the meantime, you must study with Miss Devine. You must show this young man how proficient a dancer you are and how accomplished you are. He will be delighted with you.” Mrs De Vere fanned herself as her emotions overwhelmed her.

“Am I at least to know his name?” Prudence asked in a soft downtrodden voice.

“Corey. Mr Corey Anderson.”

***

Prudence trudged back up to her room, her footsteps heavy on the staircase. She knocked quietly on Sophie’s door but didn’t bother waiting for an answer before she entered.

 “I am to be married,” Prudence said as soon as the door was closed behind her. Her face was long and her shoulders slumped.

“Pardon?” Sophie asked in surprise. “You only left five minutes ago.”

“I know,” Prudence sighed and flopped down on Sophie’s bed as though it was her own. “Father has found me a husband. I am to meet him on Wednesday and my mother wants me to fall in love with him.”

She sat up quickly. “What if he’s horrible? Or ugly? Or shorter than I? I don’t want to be forced into marrying someone I don’t like.”

Sophie came and sat by her ward. “It’s alright,” she soothed, placing a hand on Prudence’s leg. “It is certain, or is it merely a hope on your mother’s behalf?”

“Mama sounded pretty sure it would be a done deal.” Tears stared to well in Prudence’s eyes and she flung her arms around Sophie. “I don’t want to get married. I don’t want to leave you,” she sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

True to Madame Geneviere’s word Prudence’s debutant gown arrived before the Wednesday Ball. The footman brought in the package late Tuesday afternoon and took it directly up to Miss Prudence.

With trepidation Prudence pulled open the ribbon and lifted the lid. There folded neatly was a gown of silks and satins. It was blood red instead of the rich burgundy with trims of ivory and accents of gold.

“Oh Miss Prudence,” Sophie exclaimed, peering over her shoulder. “It looks stunning. Try it on.”

Prudence pulled it out of the box and held it up in front of her own modest gown and looked at herself in the mirror.

“It’s too nice for me,” she said, carefully smoothing down the fabric.

“No, it’s not,” Sophie replied. “It’s perfect for you. Come on, try it on. You have to see if you can dance in it as well.”

“Should I call for the maid? To help you lace up the corset?” Prudence asked.

“No, I can manage,” Sophie replied and put the gown to one side while Prudence slipped out of her afternoon dress. In truth Sophie wanted Prudence all to herself. She didn’t want anyone sharing in her delight of seeing Prudence in that amazing corset.

Sophie helped her take off the stay and laced her into the new corset. Prudence breathed in as Sophie pulled it tight as Mrs Perkins had shown her. Sophie couldn’t help but stare at Prudence’s reflection.

“Sophie?” prompted Prudence. She pointed to the gown.

“Oh yes, of course.” Quickly coming out of her reverie Sophie picked up the gown and let it fall down over Prudence’s body. She buttoned up the back and smoothed it down over Prudence’s flattened stomach, her fingers lingering a little longer than necessary.

“You are perfect,” Sophie murmured. Prudence’s cheeks went pink in a light flush. Sophie held out her hand.

“Come, let’s see if you can dance in it. We have to impress Mr Anderson.”

Prudence took Sophie’s hand and they walked through the steps of one of the common Assembly dances. Prudence rested her hand on her stomach.

“I think it’s too tight,” she breathed out. “I won’t be able to dance a reel”

“As Mrs Perkins said, it’s only a matter of practice.” Sophie took Prudence’s hands in hers and held them out to the side, admiring her ward in the stunning ballgown. Prudence’s elevated breathing cause her chest to rise and balloon above the neckline of the bodice. Sophie had to look away when she felt a low but pleasurable throb between her legs. She swallowed directed Prudence into position to dance a reel, but no steps were coming to mind. Her mind had drawn a complete blank.

“Sophie?” Prudence asked in a soft voice.

“I’m sorry, Miss De Vere,” Sophie said, her face flushed bright red. “I cannot remember the steps.”

Prudence let out her snorting laughter. ‘Oh, is that all?” she said jovially. “I know it.” Prudence tapped out a rhythm with the heel of her shoe, counted to four and led Sophie into a vigorous reel. It only took a few steps for Sophie to remember the rest of the dance.

Across Prudence’s bedchamber floor they pranced and kicked, their heels clacking loudly on the wooden parts of the floor. They danced the reel three times, with Prudence softly humming a dance tune under her heavy breathing to keep time. Giggling and exhausted they flopped onto Prudence’s bed.

“I cannot dance anymore!” Prudence exclaimed breathlessly, her chest was heaving beneath the tight corset. She rested her hands over her flattened stomach and took in slower deeper breaths. Sophie, not panting as much as Prudence, as she was not laced as tightly into her own clothes, leaned up to smile at Prudence. Her ward’s cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright, a very light sheen on sweat beaded on her forehead. She never looked more beautiful. Sophie reached over to brush a stray lock of hair away from Prudence’s damp skin and tucked it in behind her ear.

“I think that you can dance a reel in that dress,” Sophie said softly, very lightly fingering Prudence’s hair and then letting her fingertips ghost over her jaw.

“Apparently so,” Prudence said, beaming at Sophie. She reached up to rest her hand on Sophie’s upper arm. Encouraged by Prudence’s touch, Sophie leaned closer. Feeling the enticing hot breath against her mouth she softly pressed her lips to Prudence’s and kissed her, longer than would have been deemed chaste. Just as Sophie started to pull away, Prudence leaned up to keep their mouths pressed together. Ever so slightly their lips parted and the tips of their tongues touched. As if the light touch was a spark they both needed, the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Sophie’s hand had moved from Prudence’s hair to cup her heaving breast as Prudence’s had shifted to the small of Sophie’s back, to pull her closer. Suddenly their kiss broke. Both girls were almost looking scared at the intimacy they had just shared.

“I think,” Sophie murmured huskily, her voice didn’t want to work, “we should perhaps get you out of that dress. You don’t want to ruin it before tomorrow.”

Prudence swallowed nervously, looking up at Sophie. Her cheeks stood out like a beacon against her very pale skin and blonde hair. Her usual pale pink lips were reddened from the kiss. “Yes,” she breathed out. It took another moment before Sophie came to herself and moved off the bed. She smoothed down her own rumpled dress before turning to help Prudence out of the red ballgown. It was difficult not to look at Prudence while she was just in her undergarments and even more difficult not to stare at Prudence’s exposed breasts in the mirror, once she had been unlaced from her corset. Her nipples were deep pink and erect as two sweet little nubs. It took all of Sophie’s resolve not to turn Prudence around so she could kiss and caress those soft perfect mounds.

Prudence half turned to examine in the mirror a mark on her ribs caused from the corset biting into her skin. Sophie held back a soft sigh as she watched those delicate fingers dance across the light reddening of Prudence’s skin.

“May...” Sophie croakily husked. Her voice did not want to work. She coughed and tried again. “May I leave?”

Prudence turned all the way around to face Sophie and Sophie had to look at the floor. “Is everything okay?” she asked, reaching out to place a hand on Sophie’s shoulder.

“I um, I need to go. I’m sorry.” Without looking up Sophie dashed from the room, hurrying into her own and closing the door behind her. She leaned against the wooden frame and placed her hands over her hot face.

She had seen Prudence naked before, but after that kiss - the kiss that Prudence had returned -  seeing her naked caused Sophie’s body to react in a way she had only felt in deep dreams. She was uncomfortable in her layers of cotton, and there was a noticeable heat between her thighs. She rested a hand against her breast and felt her heart beating quickly. She let out a shaky breath and moved to sit on her bed.

She folded her hands in her lap and squeezed her thighs tightly together, trying to calm the niggle she felt in her crease. Not bothering to push her gown out of the way, she pushed her hand down between her thighs and she rubbed her undergarments against her sensitive nub. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips, thinking of the perfect specimen of womanhood in the room adjoining hers. Her breathing came quicker as she rubbed a little harder, finding the right spot to make her toes curl. Grabbing a handful of bedlinen for support, Sophie leaned her head back and spread her legs, not caring for the fabric of her gown and undergarments getting in the way, but embracing its rough sensation against her most private areas. She let out a low moan which brought her back to herself. She needed to stop, no matter how demanding the pulsation between her legs became.

Water, she needed cold ice water. She ran to her vanity and thankfully the housemaid had refilled her jug. She was going to fill the basin so she could splash her face, but instead, she leaned back and poured the water directly over her face, bracing herself against the chilled trails that ran down her neck and down into her dress, cooling her heated skin.

It was the wake up she needed. What was she thinking? She should not have let her emotions overwhelm her. She was employed to govern Prudence, to look out for her, not to see her as an object of desire. Sophie sighed. But she did desire Prudence. Sophie had watched her blossom into womanhood, into a stunning dark-haired beauty. The confidence she had found under Sophie’s tutelage had made her even more desirable. However Sophie was the mentor in their relationship. She should never have kissed Prudence like that.   _But she returned your kiss. She liked it,_ said the little mischievous voice in the back of her mind. Water dripped rhythmically onto the floor from her wet hair and dress. Finally she replaced the jug back in the basin and found a cloth to dry her face. She would need to change for dinner.

***

Prudence sat on her own bed, looking at the rumple of fabric beside her that was her red ballgown. Gently she picked it and smoothed it out. She ran her finger along the lines of gold thread and ivory trim. She thought back to what had just happened, her body slowly working up a heat underneath the cotton. Sophie had kissed her. It was not unusual in itself. They had kissed many times before with soft chaste affectionate pecks against cheek and lips. She brought a hand to her flushed cheek when she thought of how much she enjoyed the taste of Sophie’s lips against hers, their hot breath mingling together and of the firm touch of Sophie’s hand on her bosom.

Unconsciously she pressed her thighs together, moving one leg to let it slowly rub against the other. Her foot arch slid down the side of her calf, her toes tickled the sole of her other foot and then slid back up in a languid motion. She bit her lip.

She let out a shaky breath and tried to focus on the dress rather than her governess. She was to meet her prospective husband at tomorrow’s ball. She flopped down onto her bed with a heavy sigh. There were too many thoughts running around in her head. She had never thought about kissing Sophie so deep and passionately before, but at the time it felt like the most natural thing in the world to do. She had had some most inappropriate thoughts about some of the men she had seen in society though. Her toes curled at the remembrance of a particular vivid dream she had of a man she had seen drinking coffee alone in the corner of the tea rooms she, her mother and Sophie were frequent patrons. He’d popped up in her dreams more than once since then.  He had been stunning. His black hair parted in such a way a strand would always fall across his forehead, even when he pushed it out of the way it would flop back. His side burns were long and blended perfectly into his dark stubbly beard and moustache. His lips were full and pink. And his eyes were an unnaturally bright blue, his dark lashes enhancing their colour He wore a knee-length black coat with silver buttons and an ornately patterned red vest, black riding breeches with long black leather boots. All afternoon she couldn’t help but glance over whenever she thought her mother wasn’t looking. He looked brooding, dark and mysterious, but whenever the serving girl came by, his face would light up in the most pleasing smile. She had kissed him many times in her dreams, but it didn’t compare to the real kiss she had just had with Sophie.

Brushing a hand over her face, she forced herself upright. She would have to go down for dinner soon and she didn’t want her mother to send the maids to come looking for her. 


	7. Chapter 7

“You two are very quiet this evening,” Mrs De Vere noted as she sliced through the thick cut of mutton on her plate. She sloshed it around in the gravy before popping it into her mouth. She looked over to her daughter, who was only toying with her food. “We usually can’t stop you talking and giggling together.”

“I’m just nervous about tomorrow, Mama,” replied Prudence, she put her fork down and sat back in her chair. She glanced across the table to Sophie. She was just as disinterested in her dinner. Their eyes met and Sophie quickly looked away, picking up her water glass to cover the awkwardness.

“From all accounts, Mr Anderson is very rich. I’ve been asking around the club rooms and he had a champion racehorse. You have to be rich to run horses,” Mr De Vere put in, as though the mention of Mr Anderson’s wealth would put Prudence at ease.  

“Did you hear that, Prudence? Racehorses. Very prestigious. Imagine the doors that will open,” Mrs De Vere said with an excited grin.

Prudence sighed and automatically looked over to Sophie for comfort, but Sophie had her head down, pretending to eat her dinner.

“May I leave the table, Mama?” Prudence asked a note of sadness in her voice. Her mother looked over to her half eaten dinner.

“But you’ve barely eaten anything.”

“I do not feel well. I might be coming down with something. Best to go to bed so I’m not ill tomorrow,” Prudence lied, pushing her chair away from the table.

“In that case, yes go, go! You can’t miss the Ball tomorrow.” Mrs De Vere went back to talking excitedly to her husband about the kind of opportunities their daughter marrying a son of a wealthy landowner would bring them.

Quickly Prudence hurried up the stairs to her room and closed the door. She sat down heavily on her bed and then crawled up under the covers without bothering to undress. She curled up around one of her pillows, fighting back tears. She hoped Sophie would come to her, but there was no sign of her governess all evening.

****

Sophie quietly excused herself from the dinner table and followed Prudence upstairs. She stopped outside her ward’s door, raised her hand to knock, but thought better of it. She went to her own room and to take her mind off things she rummaged through her wardrobe searching for a gown that would be appropriate to wear to the ball. The image of Prudence in that beautiful red gown lying underneath her, invaded her mind’s eye. She shook her head and concentrated on the task at hand. There was a soft green one, but that would clash with Miss De Vere’s. She finally settled on a blue one with black lace. It was an old gown, but one she couldn’t bear to part with. The first time she wore it was at a ball. She had gone with Alexandra at her side. At her mother’s request Sophie had danced with the gentlemen, although in the middle of the set she found herself scouring the crowd of people for that beautiful cascade of curls.

Flushed from her night’s exertion, Sophie had leaned on Alexandra’s arm who led her up to her bed chamber. Moonlight streaming in through the window illuminated her governess’s hair, making it shine like gold. Sophie ran her fingers through those soft curls. They moved closer together until their lips met in a gentle kiss. It was the beginning of their glorious summer together.

Sophie sat down on her bed, hugging the gown to her chest, weighed down by her memories. A silent tear slipped down her cheek. It was happening again, although this time she was the governess. If all went to Mr and Mrs De Vere’s plan her ward would be married soon and if she let her heart open to love once more, it would break.

Wiping the tear away from her cheek, Sophie resolved that tomorrow she would be the very model of a respectable governess to a charming young lady and not the emotional mess she was turning into this evening. She laid the gown aside, brushing down the watered silk and checking the lace for any damage. It was still perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

The daylight hours moved too quickly for Prudence’s liking. The ball was nearing and Prudence’s anxiety was heightening. She couldn’t do this. She wasn’t ready for society, for marriage. As though yesterday’s awkwardness didn’t happen, Sophie arrived at Prudence’s door as usual to take her through her morning lessons after breakfast. Prudence didn’t care for her French but Sophie insisted. So as she conjugated verbs, her mind was occupied and her heart stopped beating so fast. Prudence was grateful for her governess’s stoicism. Even her anxiety about their shared moment yesterday was fading into the background.

They took a late lunch as supper would be served at the Ball. Mrs De Vere had already changed into her own ballgown before Prudence had even had a thought about going upstairs to her room to change. As Sophie needed to prepare herself, Mrs De Vere summoned the maids to assist Prudence with her gown and hair.

Mr and Mrs De Vere, and Sophie waited at the bottom of the stairs for Prudence to appear. Nervously Sophie adjusted her white gloves, making sure the ruching was sitting just right. She smoothed down the front of her gown. She heard a door close and quickly turned her head towards the stairs. Her jaw dropped. Prudence, quite pretty in her every day clothes was a heavenly vision standing at the top of the stairs. Even though Sophie had seen Prudence in the red ballgown before, today she was even more stunning, with her hair swept up with a silver diadem that was encrusted with white jewels. Sophie knew they weren’t diamonds, but they shone just a brightly. A simple pedant draped around her neck and her ivory gloves were shot with gold thread to match the subtle ornament on her gown. It sat tight around her waist and accentuated her modest bust. Sophie unconsciously held her breath as Prudence descended the stairs. The corset prevented any slumping and she virtually glided down to meet her governess and parents.

“You look lovely, my child,” Mr De Vere complimented and offer his arm and silently Sophie chided him for the understatement. Prudence was more than just lovely. She was exquisite. Prudence took the proffered arm and was led out to the carriage. Sophie followed in their wake, her heart hammered in her chest. She took a steadying breath and moved into the carriage to sit beside Prudence.

As soon as the carriage set off, Prudence reached over to take Sophie’s hand and gently squeezed it for support. They sat hand-in-hand all the way to the White Ferns.

The Assembly Rooms were already teaming with people. Even though it was an exclusive establishment, it seemed that anyone who was anyone was here tonight. Mrs De Vere took her husband’s arm and they walked into the rooms together. Prudence gripped Sophie’s elbow for dear life, her nerves almost getting the best of her.

“I can’t do this,” she whispered. “I don’t want to do this.”

Sophie gently place her other hand over the one Prudence was holding on to Sophie’s arm.

“You can,” she murmured and she gently led her in through the doors. Even though the music was loud and the crowd was chatting ever louder to be heard, everyone who walked in through the door was introduced.

Mr De Vere placed his invitation card down on the tray and the footman called out the names of their party.

“Mr and Mrs George De Vere, Miss De Vere and Miss Devine.”

At their announcement a few heads turned in their direction. Mr De Vere looked around hopefully for Mr Anderson and his son, but they were not in the foyer.

To Mrs Perkins’ credit, she had made Prudence the most beautiful creature at the ball. No other woman in the room wore such a bright colour, or a gown that filled the space around her. As pretty as the other ladies were in their own right, in comparison to the bright red jewel they looked dull and drab in their droopy gowns.

“See, I told you you needed to wear bright colours. Look how boring everyone else looks,” Mrs De Vere informed her daughter, she didn’t bother to keep her voice down, but luckily the chatter in the foyer was enough to cover her rudeness.

“Mama!” Prudence exclaimed, her face flushing with embarrassment. Sophie patted her on the hand.

“I’ve just spotted Mr Anderson, my dear,” said Mr de Vere, unhooking himself from his wife. He left the girls and made his way across the foyer to the man he recognised. Prudence followed with her gaze to see if she could spot his son, but Mr Anderson seemed to be alone. She let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps his son wasn’t here.

“Are you okay, Miss De Vere?” Sophie asked, leaning close to her ear. Prudence felt her warm breath rather than heard her soft words and swallowed nervously. Prudence let out a shaky breath and smiled.

“Yes, as long as you’re with me.”

Sophie felts her cheek warm, but she kept her thoughts away from any chance of what happened yesterday would happy again.

“Prudence!” her mother called and the two girls turned around to see Mr De Vere returning with two gentlemen in tow. Sophie gently removed herself from Prudence’s arm and stepped back out of the way.


	9. Chapter 9

He was gorgeous. There was no other word for it. He was like a living god, absolute human perfection made flesh and standing right in front of her. His jaw was strong and square, not a hint of stubble on his clean shaven skin. His dark blond hair sat in a perfect coif and his side burns were cut sharp at the perfect length to suit his face. His clothes hugged him like a second skin. Not a wrinkle, not a crease. He wore a coat of quilted bronze, which was very bold and daring as most men only wore black in the evening. And his breeches... Prudence had to turn away as a warm blush rose in her cheeks when she realised his figure hugging dark breeches were not doing a very good job of hiding what made him a man. At the sight of him, Prudence felt a low down pleasurable throb in the place that was only reserved for her more intimate thoughts.

Prudence knew her jaw dropped when he walked towards them. Surely he wasn't the one her father had arranged to meet. She couldn't be so lucky, could she? Shyly she tucked a ringlet of hair behind her ear as her father introduced them.

“This is Mr Anderson and his son,” Mr De Vere announced very importantly. Mr Anderson gave a curt bow, but his son stepped forward to introduce himself.

"I'm Corey," he said, in a low timbre voice which made Prudence a little weak at the knees. She swallowed nervously and made a very awkward curtsey. Her right knee buckled a little when he smiled and she almost fell over.

"Prudence," she managed to choke out as her throat was all of a sudden very dry. This was embarrassing. She was already making a fool of herself in front of this very handsome man. She looked towards Sophie for confidence. Her governess smiled and nodded, although her face seemed a little sad. Even though Sophie wasn’t speaking, Prudence could hear her voice in her head. Stand up straight, be confident, you are a gentlemen's daughter. You are of equal standing. He is not better than you.

He held out his hand and dumbfounded Prudence just stared at it.

"Would you like to dance?" Corey prompted and Prudence looked up in surprise.

"What? I mean of course. Yes," she spluttered and reached out a shaking hand. Again she looked back to Sophie, who gave a little waving motion to encourage her to go. She hooked her hand around his arm and was led into the ballroom. That little throb low in her abdomen made itself known again. Mr and Mrs De Vere followed.

Sophie was surprised to see the older Mr Anderson hold out his arm for her.

“And you are?” he asked as Sophie, hesitant at first, slipped her arm into his. They walked into the ballroom behind Mr and Mrs De Vere.

“Miss Devine,” Sophie said, “Miss De Vere’s governess.”

“And divine you are,” he murmured with a charmless smirk. Sophie inwardly cringed and hoped beyond hope that the son was nothing like the father.

Corey and Prudence moved out onto the dance floor. With him in bronze and her in red, they looked like the personification of a late autumn afternoon. Stand up straight, she thought. Be proud. She held her shoulders back, causing her breasts to protrude forward and confidently strode into middle of the awaiting couples with the most handsome man in the room. The eyes of many a young lady always turned in the direction of Mr Corey Anderson whenever he walked into the room. He was rich and handsome and that was usually enough for any young lady wanting a husband. The perfect catch for the perfect woman. With a small heart flutter Prudence realised that she was the perfect woman. She was the one Mr Anderson wanted his son to marry. It wasn’t only women who turned to look at Corey. A few men whispered in surprised tones about the unknown beautiful dark sultry vision in red.

"I find it easier to talk and dance," Corey said. They took their positions in the line-up.

"Yes," Prudence agreed. And then fell silent. She had no idea what to say. All polite small talk seemed to have flown out of her. She looked behind her, trying to spot Sophie, but she couldn’t be seen in the dense crowd. She looked down the line and sighed in relief as she saw Sophie standing in the dance opposite the older Mr Anderson.

They waited for the introduction music to end and then began the steps with the main movement. Corey was a very good dancer. It was evident he had been taught well, but Prudence had a great teacher too. It was as though she had Sophie in the back of her mind, encouraging her, whispering the correct steps, praising her through the difficult passages.

“I hear your father has bought Harewood House,” he said conversationally as they stepped forward to repeat the set once more. Prudence took his hand and they walked around each other before swapping hands and going in the other direction.  

“Oh yes,” she replied, her palms were sweaty in her ivory gloves. “He said it is a handsome man…” Prudence blushed bright red. “I mean house. It is a very handsome house.”

Corey gave a small smile and ignored her faux pas. “It is a lovely house.” She passed him and stepped around the man on the opposite side, before walking past him again back to her original position. They circled their dance neighbours, met in the middle and circled each other with their backs together. Prudence felt a little more confident in his company, so she spoke her mind.

“I really liked living down South, I didn’t want to move away,” she said honestly, holding his hand a little too tightly when they turned for the foursome to step forward and back.

“I’m sure Harewood House will be just a nice. The weather is beautiful in the North. Fresher, less humid.”

Occasionally Prudence caught Sophie’s eye and she smiled sheepishly as it was clear Sophie was not enjoying her partner as much as she was enjoying hers.

Their half hour together went by very quickly. Corey was just a pleasant and nice as he was handsome and rich. Prudence couldn’t help find him very attractive and perhaps marrying him wouldn’t be the big scary thing she had been worried about.

The dance ended and Corey ever the gentleman led her back to her parents. He bowed.

“Thank you for the dance. Unfortunately I have promised to dance with the daughters of the patronesses. However if you are free later I would like to dance with you again.”

Prudence nodded and smiled brightly. “Yes. Thank you. That would be lovely,” she said, trying to contain her excitement. Corey left and made his way across the room in search of his next dance partner. Prudence watched him walk away until his bronze coat was swallowed up by the crowd. She rested her hand on her flattened abdomen and let out a low sigh.

“He is absolutely perfect,” exclaimed Mrs De Vere, more excited for herself and the possibly of her moving up in society. “And so rich!”

A hand rested at her waist and Prudence jumped in surprise and saw Sophie at her side. She was smiling but it did not reach her eyes. Excitedly Prudence took her hands and they moved away from her parents.

“Oh Sophie, he is wonderful,” Prudence whispered excitedly, her eyes were twinkling. “He is so nice and pleasant and he wants to dance with me again.”

“That’s wonderful, Miss de Vere,” Sophie said, her stomach starting to twist up in unhappy knots. “Perhaps marriage isn’t so terrible after all?” She held Prudence’s hand tightly, not wanting to let her go.

“I don’t know,” Prudence mused quietly. “I mean he’s lovely, but marriage is a big step. Can you really know someone after half an hour?”

“Come, let’s get some punch. You look parched,” Sophie said. Prudence took her elbow and they waded through the busy ballroom. They passed the dancers and spied Corey dancing with an older lady. He was courteously polite, he listened to the constant chatting of his partner, but he didn’t really smile.

“He looks very serious,” Sophie observed as they walked through to the dining hall. Prudence cocked her head to the side, remembering their dance together. Sophie was right, he didn’t smile much. Or at least his smiles were for show, and the more Prudence thought about him the more she realised she had seen a sadness in his deep blue eyes. 

The dining hall was less claustrophobic. Supper had not been served yet, so there were only a few people in here collecting refreshments. They made their way to the punch bowl and served themselves into the provided silver cups.

With an unfortunate habit inherited from her mother, Prudence gulped down the punch almost in one go. Sophie put her hand on Prudence arm to remind her of her manners.

“Oops,” Prudence grinned sheepishly. “I was thirstier than I thought.” Making sure no-one was looking, she quickly refilled her cup.

Sophie, always a gentlewoman, sipped her punch demurely. Her knots were slowly untwisting, but would make themselves known when Prudence started talking about Corey again. It was jealousy, pure and simple. Sophie hated herself for feeling so cut up. She had always known it was only a matter of time before Prudence married, but she selfishly hoped it was going to be later rather than sooner. She had seen Prudence look at men before. That wasn’t new. The way she looked and spoke about the young Mr Anderson, Prudence was starting to fall in love.

Prudence set her empty cup aside. “What about you, my dear Sophie? We need to find you a handsome man to sweep you off your feet.” She took the empty cup from Sophie’s hand and put it down next her hers, so she could hold both of her governess’s hands in hers.

Sophie looked down at their clasped hands. “I don’t think marriage is for me,” she said softly.

“That’s only because you haven’t found the right man yet,” Prudence said and slipped her arm around Sophie’s to lead her back to the ballroom.

“You sound like my mother,” Sophie murmured with a raised eyebrow.

“I wonder if Mr Anderson has a brother or a close friend,” Prudence mused out loud, “That way we could stay as close as we are now.”

The dancing had moved onto a lively Quadrille and the general hubbub of the room had increased in volume. Prudence and Sophie stood to the side of the dance floor in case there were free gentlemen who wished to take a turn about the room with them.

Two men in dark coats, one in a deep rich green, the other wearing a blue that was almost the same as Sophie’s gown came and stood before them.

“Good evening,” said the man in green. “If you both not engaged, we would like to have the next dance.”

Prudence and Sophie looked at each other, surprised they have received attention so quickly. Sophie gently prodded Prudence to answer, as she was the higher rank in society.

“Yes,” she said with a smile. “We are not engaged and will kindly accept your offer.”

The two men bowed. “Thank you, Miss?”

“Miss De Vere and Miss Devine,” Prudence answered. Sophie gave a small curtsey when her name was introduced.

“I am Mr.. erm Henry and this is Mr McClenaghan.” The man in green seemed to be the spokesman for their duo. The man in blue nodded approvingly at his friend. The music of the Quadrille came to an end and as those couples who were not staying for the next dance moved out of the way, Mr Henry took Prudence’s hand and Mr McClenaghan took Sophie’s and they joined the remaining couples.

Sophie smiled brightly at her new partner, curtseyed as he bowed and started the new dance when the music began again.

“I haven’t seen you here before,” he said with a thick Scottish brogue.

“No, we’re new in town and this is our first ball at White Ferns,” Sophie replied, looking over at Prudence to check on her. She did a quick scan of the dancing couples. Even though Mr Anderson had said he was promised to other ladies for a few dances this evening, she was surprised not to see him in the line-up.

It was a dance they couldn’t talk much during as most of the time they were twirling around with other couples, weaving in and out and merrily skipping through the steps. Only when they were at the top of the dance could they pause for a breather and have some sort of conversation. Mr McClenaghan seemed nice enough and he was definitely a more charming dance partner than Mr Anderson Senior had been.

“Your friend seems a very lovely lady,” he said, with a soft smile. Sophie turned her head to see Prudence thoroughly enjoying the festivities especially considering how nervous she was before they had even set foot in the Rooms.

“Yes, she’s sweetest girl I’ve ever known,” Sophie replied, her eyes still on her ward.

“That’s quite the commendation.”

“It’s true,” Sophie said simply and their turn in the dance came around again. They held hands and skipped down the rows of couples to begin the energetic set once more. Every now and then Sophie peered over the Prudence. Her face was flushed with exertion and tendrils of hair were falling free of her sweep. Her bosom was heaving with her elevated breathing and it was almost spilling out over the top of her tight corset. That little pleasurable throb made itself known deep in Sophie’s core. Becoming lost in her thoughts and forgetting the steps, she tripped over her own feet and stumbled forward. With a deft quickness, Mr McClenaghan caught her before she fell to the floor.

“I am so sorry!” she exclaimed, red with embarrassment as Mr McClenaghan helped her back to her feet.

“Are you alright?” he asked, “A little faint? Shall I fetch you a drink?”

Sophie pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. Her skin was warm to the touch, but not from illness. “No, thank you. I’m well. Just a little clumsy,” she said with a sheepish smile. She allowed Mr McClenaghan to escort her from the dance floor, his arm around her waist, away from the onlookers were had stopped what they were doing to sticky nose into the situation.

“Sophie!” came Prudence’s exclamation. She and Mr Henry squeezed their way through the crowd to rush to Sophie’s aid.

“I saw you fall. Are you alright?” With concerned etched on her face, Prudence took Sophie’s hands in hers and held them tight.

“Yes I’m fine,” she smiled, looking directly into Prudence’s eyes as though they were the only two in the room. Remembering they still had an audience, she blushed and looked away. “A little embarrassed.”

“Perhaps we should sit down,” Prudence suggested and allowed Sophie to take her arm. She turned to face her dance partner.

“I’m sorry for cutting our dance short,” she apologised, but Mr Henry waved it off.

“Your friend’s well-being is more important than a dance,” he said. “Perhaps we can finish it another time.”

“I would like that very much,” Prudence replied. Mr Henry and Mr McClenaghan bowed and took their leave.

Prudence barely waited until they were three steps away before quickly turning back to Sophie. She rested a gloved hand against her cheek. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Sophie nodded, to let her cheek rub gently against the palm of Prudence’s hand. “Yes, I am fine. I lost my place in the dance and tripped, that is all.”

Prudence smiled cheekily. “Am I to look after you now? To ensure you don’t fall over in the presence of other handsome men you are to only dance with me for the rest of the evening.” Hand in hand, Prudence spread Sophie’s arms in the intimation of a sweeping bow.

Softly Sophie laughed to cover the sound of her fluttering heart. It was beating so loudly she thought the whole room could hear it. “Don’t be silly,” she managed to choke out. How she would love to dance with Prudence all evening. To be in her arms, gliding across the decorative floor, and their footfalls so light it would be like walking on air.


	10. Chapter 10

During supper Mrs De Vere couldn’t conceal her boredom. She yawned behind her hand and toyed with her spoon through her dessert. Mr De Vere was talking animatedly with Mr Anderson about the new estate and there was only so much business talk she could listen too. One thing that perked her up was the fact that across the table Prudence was happily talking to Corey. He had returned for the promised second dance with Prudence then afterwards they had all retired to the dining hall.

Sophie was sitting on Prudence’s other side, listening to the conversation but not joining in. She took a sip of wine from her goblet to quell the sick feeling that was growing in her stomach the longer Prudence talked with Mr Anderson the younger. Under the table, Prudence’s hand was sitting lightly on top of Sophie’s thigh. There was a gentle squeeze every now and then when Prudence needed a shot of courage.

“Mr De Vere,” his wife said, interrupting the conversations. “I think it may be time to call the carriage for me.” Sophie let out a soft relieved sigh.

Mr De Vere attracted their footman’s attention and asked for the carriage to be readied.

Corey stood and offered his hand to help Prudence up from her seat.

“Thank you,” Prudence said, and smoothed a hand down the front of her bodice. Mr Anderson looked at his son with a raised eyebrow.

“Would you be free a morning walk on Friday?” Corey asked, still holding her hand.

Mrs De Vere nodded excitedly in her peripheral vision.

“Yes,” Prudence answered and a smile.

“I shall call on you at eleven.”

“I look forward to it,” Prudence blushed prettily as the De Vere party took their leave to meet their carriage.

*****

It was Mrs De Vere who was the chief converser on the trip back to their hotel rooms. Every time she asked her daughter a question about her suitor, she invariably answered it herself.

“He is everything a young man should be,” Mrs De Vere declared as their carriage pulled up outside the hotel. Mrs and Mr De Vere alighted first, followed by the girls.

“You will have to help Miss De Vere with her gown, Sophie,” Mrs De Vere yawned. “I need the maids to help me and I don’t want Prudence to wait.”

“Yes, Mrs De Vere,” Sophie answered quietly. Prudence was still a bundle of nervous energy and could barely contain her excitement when she swept Sophie into her room. Surprised Sophie could only go with the flow and let Prudence dance her into her bedchamber.

Breathlessly Sophie held onto Prudence’s shoulders. “Miss De Vere!”

Prudence smiled, but stopped her dance. “He is wonderful. Just wonderful,” she breathed out, smiling brightly. “Why was I ever so worried?”

Delicately Sophie removed herself from Prudence’s arms and lit the candle on the dresser. “It is scary meeting someone you’ve been promised too,” she said, moving back to help Prudence out of her gown. In the low light she struggled at first to find the holes for the small buttons, but soon got into the rhythm of popping them open. Carefully Prudence slithered her arms out of the sleeves and let the gown drop to the floor. Sophie resisted running her hands over the exposed flesh at Prudence’s back.

“I’m glad you liked him,” Sophie murmured, pulling at the tight knot to loosen the corset. Prudence let out a soft sigh as the laces moved and her body expanded to its natural size.

“Ohh that is so much better.” The corset dropped to the floor on top of the gown and Prudence stepped out of their way. Sophie bent to pick them up.

“Leave them,” Prudence said. “It can be dealt with in the morning.”

Sophie straightened up and looked directly at Prudence’s bare breasts. Her breath hitched and she swallowed nervously, pushing the thought of kissing those sweet pink nubs to the back of her mind.

“Do you need help out of your gown?” Prudence asked.

“Um, yes. Thank you,” Sophie said and turned, pulling her hair out of the way to allow Prudence to undo the top button. Prudence fingers momentarily skated over the watered silk over her back to find their quarry. The top button was popped.

“You looked beautiful tonight, Sophie,” Prudence murmured, nimbly unfastening all the back buttons, down to Sophie’s derriere. She felt her skin flush as the gown gently floated to the floor and Sophie was left in her undergarments. She turned to face Prudence, who put her hands at Sophie’s still slightly cinched waist.

“May I ask a favour of you?” Prudence whispered. Sophie unconsciously swallowed. She felt hot and flustered by their closeness. He resolve was starting to melt. Her hand almost of its accord rested on Prudence’s hip.

“Anything, Miss De Vere.”

Nervously Prudence looked away. “I’m - I’m not very experienced. With what is expected of me.. of a wife. I - I don’t want to disappoint,” she quietly stammered out.

Sophie opened her mouth to speak, but Prudence lifted her eyes to look at her governess. “Please?”

Standing half-naked in the low light Prudence could have launched a thousand ships, Sophie thought. How could she resist such a siren?

“Pru,” she breathed out, absently stroking her fingers over the soft cotton at Prudence’s hip. “We… I…” Her voice trailed off, distracted by the feeling warm breath against her jaw.

“Please,” Prudence murmured again. “I trust you.”

Sophie breathed in slowly and moved her hand to Prudence’s neck. They looked into each other’s eyes. Very subtly angling her head to the side, Sophie closed the small gap between them and pressed a light kiss to Prudence’s lips, just as she had the other afternoon. Their mouths slowly parted. Eyes closed and as though pulled together by an invisible force they kissed again, languid and slow, each girl exploring the feeling of the other’s lips on hers. Sophie’s fingers lightly stroked over Prudence’s curls. The soft kiss grew between them and Prudence’s cupped the back Sophie’s head to hold her close.

Gently Sophie’s tongue coaxed Prudence’s lips apart, who paused at the new sensation. Sophie started to pull back when Prudence drew her close once more and granted access to her open mouth. Deepening the kiss caused their breathing to elevate and to voice soft moans. Their lips moved in unison, each girl instinctively knowing what the other needed. Needing to take a deeper breath Sophie broke the kiss and Prudence ghosted her lips along Sophie’s jaw. The touch was soft and light and magical on her flushed skin. Unconsciously she leaned her head back, hoping Prudence’s lips would tease over that tight tendon. They did, which drew a low soft moan of pleasure from her tender lips.

Receiving her wish, Sophie came back to her senses before she was totally lost to pleasure. And she drew back with a soft gasp.

Prudence looked at Sophie, gently panting. Even in the low light, Sophie could see her lips were a deep red and her cheeks were flushed.

“Was I not good?” she whispered anxiously, her eyes softening.

“No,” Sophie murmured, but quickly amended. “No, I mean, it was good. Very good.”

Prudence smiled and let out a soft sigh of relief. It was only then Sophie realised Prudence’s hand was still at the small of her back. It was warm and somehow acting to keep them from separating any further.

Prudence leaned in close once more. Sophie swallowed down her nerves as she felt the softness of Prudence’s bare breasts pressing against her stay. She put her hands on Prudence’s shoulders to gently push her back.

“It is late. Perhaps it is time to go to sleep,” she suggested in a low murmur. Prudence’s face fell and stepped back.

“I’m not tired,” Prudence sighed, and then gave a little smile. “Stay with me? We can talk until I fall asleep.”

It was not as though Sophie hadn’t shared a bed with Prudence before. When her parents had told her they were selling their life in the South, changing their name and leaving all their friends something new and unknown, Prudence had crawled into her governess’s bed, looking for the comfort she had lost. From then on it wasn’t unusual for Prudence to occasionally fall asleep snuggled in against Sophie’s warmth.

“A night gown, Miss De Vere?” Sophie said, glancing down at Prudence’s bare chest.

“Oh my,” Prudence giggled softly and held an arm up to protect her modesty, but didn’t manage to hide anything at all. The two perfect little nubs were still clearly on display, teasing Sophie with their presence. “I completely forgot.”  She hurried to her bureau and took out a long nightgown. Quickly she shed her petticoat to slither into the long cotton shift.

Sophie couldn’t help but stare at Prudence’s figure, her soft curves and milky skin lit by the soft moonlight coming in through the window. Her bare behind gently quivered as the cotton slowly descended to hide her perfection. 

Suddenly the room was too claustrophobic, her stay was feeling too tight around her chest and there was a heat blossoming high between her thighs. Prudence pulled the diadem from her hair and her dark tresses cascaded down past her shoulders. Sophie held a tight fist between her breasts trying to stop her heart from leaping out of her chest.

Prudence turned back to Sophie. Her nightgown was so sheer her silhouette could be seen easily through the material, as well as the delicate curve of her bosom and erect nipples. Without being asked, she started to undo the lacing of Sophie’s stay. To save time with the maids, Sophie had put on her front laced one for the ball, so she didn’t need help with putting it on. Prudence’s fingers lightly stroked against Sophie’s breasts with each eyelet she loosened. She held her breath when Prudence’s hands slid up under the stay and pushed it up over her head to rid her of it. Sophie was left in her light cotton shift.

With a sweet smile, Prudence moved to pull the covers back on her bed and slid in between the white linen sheets. She gently patted the mattress beside her.

“I need my Sophie tonight.”

After blowing out the candle, hesitantly Sophie crawled into bed beside Prudence and stiffly lay down. Prudence shuffled close and curled herself around her governess. She rested her head on Sophie’s shoulder and her hand lightly cupped a breast. Looking up at the dark ceiling, Sophie tried to ignore the growing feeling of desire welling deep inside her.

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Prudence asked softly. “That Mr McClenaghan seemed nice.”

“Yes,” Sophie’s voice stuck in her throat. “Yes he was.” She closed her eyes, desperately wanting to calm her breathing and her thumping heart. Everything had changed, for Sophie in any case. For Prudence all of this seemed perfectly normal, that they would still cuddle up together like they had always done and snuggle under the covers to whisper excitedly about pretty gowns and handsome boys. The girl Sophie had tutored was now a fully formed woman, beautiful in every way. Her sweet innocence turned her into a seductive temptress, unconsciously teasing Sophie in every way possible. Their kiss was only a mere curiosity for Prudence. Sophie should not have indulged it, for her own sanity at least.  If everything went to plan as Mr and Mrs De Vere wished, Prudence would be married within the year and Sophie would be alone, again.

The soft snores and even breathing told Sophie that Prudence had fallen asleep, against her protestations of not being tired. Careful not to wake her charge, Sophie moved her arm and put it around Prudence, holding her while she slept. Tomorrow was another day and once more Sophie resolved not to let her emotions get the better of her. She was here because she was paid to be here. But in all honesty, she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, not for all the money in the world. Lightly she pressed her lips to Prudence’s dark hair and softly stroked the soft cotton under her fingers.


	11. Chapter 11

Friday morning dawned wet and cold. Prudence sat at the drawing room window, with her chin resting on her hand and sighed.

“Mr Anderson won’t be taking me for a walk in this,” she said, looking up to the dark clouds. It had already been raining for two hours and there seemed to be no end in sight.

“It would be extremely rude if he doesn’t call when he promised he would,” Sophie said. She was embroidering a sampler stitched only in blue and on a delicate ivory linen. Prudence had abandoned her own stitching for the morning and had been staring out of the window, waiting for Mr Anderson to arrive for the past half hour. It was still well before eleven, the time when he promised to call.

The rain came down heavier and beat loudly against the pane. Prudence removed herself from the window and picked up a book. She restlessly flipped through the pages, then threw it aside and it landed with a thump on the side table.

“He will arrive, Miss De Vere,” Sophie said, not looking up from her needlework.

“I need something to take my mind off it,” Prudence said, “My stomach is all in knots.” She rested her hands on her abdomen as though to prove it. She sat down beside Sophie on the chaise.

“Tell me about Alex?” she asked. “I would love to know to why he was silly enough to let you go.”

Sophie continued looking down at the needlework, but not actually stitching.

“There is nothing to tell,” Sophie said with a put on smile. “These things happen.”

“Did he go off chasing money? I’ve heard some men do that.”

“No,” Sophie replied quietly. “There was… someone else. That’s all.” She felt Prudence’s arm go around her shoulders.

“You really loved him, didn’t you?” Sophie wasn’t sure if now was the right time to tell Prudence she was using the wrong pronoun. She hummed in assent and hoped that Prudence would drop the subject. It always upset her thinking about Alex, especially the way they ended. It was acrimonious and that was most upsetting about their parting. In her mother’s presence Sophie was quite stoic, but behind closed doors she cried herself to sleep every night when Alex left to be married.

Four months Sophie and Alex had together until Mr Coulter-Nile appeared in town. He was the second son of a seventh Duke something or other of some place Sophie had never heard of. In other words, Mr Coulter-Nile was rich.  The whispered sweet nothings and love making almost stopped immediately when Alex threw herself at Mr Coulter-Nile. It was as though she was a completely different person around him. No longer was she the sweet, beautiful woman Sophie had looked up to, admired and loved. Instead she was cold and sometimes even cruel towards the girl she’d had a four-month love affair with. Sophie looked at Prudence. She was worried it was going to happen again. That Prudence will become another Alex as soon as Mr Anderson made the engagement official. Her heart sank a little in her chest.

“I thought Alex was the one, but it wasn’t meant to be. Besides,” Sophie smiled. “I love being here with you.”

Prudence dropped her head to Sophie’s shoulder. “You’re my best friend. I would never abandon you, even when I’m married.”

“When you marry, you’ll move away. I will have to find a new family who needs a governess.” Sophie replied, reaching up to put her hand on Prudence’s.

“No,” Prudence protested. “I’ll never see you if that happens.”

Sophie set aside her needlework and stroked Prudence’s dark hair. “These things happen, Miss De Vere. We grow up, get married and move on.”

“It’s not fair,” Prudence pouted and snuggled in closer to Sophie. “I want you.”

Sophie’s heart fluttered at her words. _I want you._ She took Prudence’s arm from around her shoulders and held her hand in her lap. “And I don’t want to leave you,” she murmured. They looked into each other’s eyes, and without knowing who leaned in first, their lips met and they were kissing. Softly and tenderly at first until they both wanted more.

Prudence cupped Sophie’s face and parted her lips with her tongue, deepening their passion. Sophie wanted to touch Prudence all over. One of her hands strayed down across her shoulder, arm and then finally rested on her soft breast, her thumb rubbing over the spot she knew the delicate pink nipple to be.

A soft moan escaped Prudence’s lips and which caused a shiver of delight to go down Sophie’s back. It was her kiss that caused Prudence to make that beautiful sound. She wanted to hear more. Gently she gave Prudence’s breast a squeeze and as if on cue she moaned again.

There was a knock on the drawing room door and they broke apart as though they had been burnt by fire. Prudence’s face was flushed and strands of Sophie’s hair had come loose from their pinning. The maid entered. “Mr Anderson has arrived,” she announced, gave a small curtsey and left.

As though their impromptu kiss never happened, Prudence excitedly jumped to her feet.

“Come Sophie, time for our walk with Mr Anderson.” Using it as a distraction to take her mind and body off certain feelings, Sophie picked up her needlework and put it away in its basket.

“It’s still raining, Miss De Vere. You don’t want to walk out in this.”

“No matter. I’m sure we can find something else to occupy our time.” Prudence said and took Sophie’s arm to lead her out into the foyer. Sophie looked over to her ward and thought that perhaps her own idea of something else to occupy them differed from what Mr Anderson had in mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Five further weeks in town had Prudence attending the Wednesday Ball every week, which meant more dancing with Mr Anderson, leading to more afternoon outings and invitations to dinner. One evening, while Mr Anderson was dining at the De Vere’s, Corey had spoken to Mr De Vere to officially ask him for Prudence’s hand.

She had been admiring the ring on her finger ever since. Sophie had seen a big change in Prudence over the past few weeks. Her confidence had grown exponentially and she had never seemed happier. It wasn’t unusual to see her dancing around the rooms by herself whenever the mood took her. Without a care in the world, Prudence didn’t even mind when her mother ordered more day gowns for her daughter for their move to the country in hideous garish fabrics.

During this time Sophie had become more and more depressed. She loved Prudence with all her heart and relished in seeing her charge so happy and joyous. However, seeing her so happy in the company of Mr Anderson made her stomach churn with envy. Made worse by the intimate passionate kisses they had been sharing. Sophie knew she shouldn’t give in Prudence’s requests, but it was hard to deny her when so much beauty was pleading for assistance.

Nothing had advanced further than kissing, no matter how much Sophie had wanted it or how much her body craved it. Without knowing that she was doing it, Prudence set Sophie on fire. Her skin flushed at her touch. She couldn’t control the deep thrumming she felt deep in her abdomen. She was desperate for Prudence to touch her in the way her own fingers explored her moist slit to satisfy a base need.

Sophie spent the evenings she didn’t share a bed with Prudence thinking about her. Her pale flawless skin, full red lips, those dark, sinful eyes that matched perfectly with the sweet smelling tresses of her hair. One hand rested over her breast, her nipple a hard sensitive bud. By the time Sophie’s thoughts made it to Prudence’s perfect pert breasts, her hand was frantically pulling up her night dress to expose her spread thighs. She was always so hot and wet with Prudence’s naked body at the forefront of her mind. Her fingers trailed through the wiry curls that cover her mound, to seek out the little hooded nub that gave her such pleasure.

The evening before they were to travel to their new home, Mrs De Vere had sent her daughter to bed early. She didn’t want her daughter holding them up first thing in the morning. As it was a whole day’s travel, Mr De Vere wanted to get an early start to get there before darkness fell.

Sophie had also taken herself off to bed early. She was already packed for the journey. Trunks stood stacked in her room to be loaded onto the carriage tomorrow morning. With a soft sigh, she sat at her vanity and brushed out her long blond hair. She looked at herself in the looking glass, watching the shadows caused by the guttering candle dance across her face. She was not as beautiful as Prudence, but she always thought she was passable. There was no way to compete with Mr Anderson though. It was as though someone had rummaged through Prudence’s mind, looking for what made up the ideal husband for her and he sprang to life, fully formed and perfect.

She blew out the candle and slipped in between her cold linen sheets. The weather had definitely turned and autumn was falling with abandon. Pulling the covers up high, she lay on her back and looked up at the dark ceiling.

There was a soft knock on her door, before it gently squeaked open. Prudence snuck her head around.

“Sophie?” she whispered. “Are you still awake?”

Sophie lifted herself up to rest her elbows. “Yes. Is everything alright?”

Quietly Prudence closed the door and hurried across the floor to get under the covers with Sophie, who shuffled over to give her room. Her cold feet pressed against Sophie’s leg.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Prudence said, huddling in under the covers, tucking them up under her chin. “I don’t know if I’m excited, or scared.”

“It’s okay,” Sophie said and moved her hand to gently rest it on Prudence’s hip. “I’m here if you want to talk about it.” She could see Prudence’s eyes sparkling in the moonlit room. It didn’t look like Prudence was going to talk, so Sophie decided to coax her into it.

“It’s perfectly understandable to be scared. It’s a big step getting married and living away from home. However, Mr Anderson is a very nice man. He won’t hurt you.” Sophie’s fingers stroked over Prudence’s soft nightdress.

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Prudence murmured and let her head rest down on Sophie’s shoulder and snaked a hand around her waist. Sophie stiffened a little, but tried to relax as Prudence snuggled closer.

“Then what is the matter?” Sophie asked in a soft whisper.

“I don’t – I don’t know. I have so many thoughts and feelings about Mr Anderson and –“ Prudence paused and looked into Sophie’s eyes. “And you.”

Sophie’s breath caught in her throat. She blinked quickly and bit down on her lip. Her heart thumped in her chest with the possibility of what Prudence was confessing.

“Mr Anderson – _Corey_ – makes me feel things that would make my mother blush. It makes me blush!” Her face was already flushed with the thought. “He is the most handsome and _well-endowed_ man I’ve ever known.” She emphasised the words so Sophie would get the hint that she wasn’t taking about Mr Anderson’s wealth.

Sophie knew exactly what Prudence was talking about. “Have you and him been intimate?” she whispered as quietly as she could in case Prudence’s mother

Prudence’s eyes went wide with shock. “No! No,” she quickly replied and then she swallowed nervously. “But I want to. I think about him when I’m alone, about his, his manhood” Prudence whispered in embarrassment, but she continued, wanting to get all that she’d pent up over the last few weeks off her chest. “I think about what he might feel like… I get so hot and worked up and, and want to touch myself...” She murmured that last word few words. “Down there.”

“That’s perfectly natural,” Sophie murmured. She knew exactly how Prudence felt. “He will be your husband. There’s no shame in desiring him.”

Prudence took a steadying breath, she wasn’t finished. “I get the same feelings after… after I kiss you,” she finished off quickly and looked away from Sophie’s bright green eyes. Sophie was surprised into silence.

“I think about kissing him and then how your lips feel against mine, then I imagine you. And him and everything is jumbled together. I’m just so confused,” Prudence sniffed, the beginning of hot tears welling in her eyes.

Sophie gathered her into her arms and held her. “It’s alright. It’s alright,” She soothed and stroked the soft brown hair beneath her fingertips. Prudence buried her face in against the warm skin of Sophie’s neck. The moist warm breath caused goosebumps to rise on her flesh and a shiver to travel down her spine. Then it was more than just Prudence’s breath against her skin. Her soft wet lips lightly kissed her neck. The kisses travelled up to her ear and Sophie swallowed when she felt little nips from Prudence’s teeth.

“Oh!” she gasped softly. Prudence gently turned Sophie’s head to face her and kissed her opened mouth. Sophie knew it was wrong to take advantage of Prudence’s confused mind state, but she couldn’t stop her body reacting to her hot passionate kisses. She let out a moan of longing when Prudence’s kisses return to the taut tendon in her neck. She’d always loved being kissed there. It was her most sensitive spot, apart from the obvious. Prudence somehow knew exactly what she loved. Her tongue lapped up and down the tendon, tasting and teasing her. She needed Prudence’s mouth on hers. She needed everything Prudence was willing to give.

Gently she tugged Prudence’s head up and kissed her with her deep seated desire, letting her lust take over. Her hand was already pushing up Prudence’s nightdress and skimming over her soft perfect skin. She felt Prudence wiggling to get away from her and Sophie stopped, panting softly and disappointed that Prudence had moved away. But to Sophie’s delight, she was only slithering out of her night dress, the layers of covers making it difficult. Sophie pushed the covers back and helped her lift the nightdress over her head and threw it to the floor.

Prudence was naked in her bed. Sophie looked her over, the desire to touch those soft breasts was overwhelming. Lightly she thumbed over a pink nipple. It hardened under her touch. Before she could stop herself, she was kissing and licking the delicate nub. Prudence moaned and was tugging at Sophie’s own nightdress. Awkwardly she tugged it up and giggled softly when Sophie momentarily got stuck. Working her way out, she tossed the garment over the side of the bed.

Sheepishly Prudence bit her lip and ducked her head to tentatively kiss Sophie’s modest breast. Her tongue swirled around the sensitive nipple. Sophie buried her hands in the dark tresses at her chest and allowed the familiar sensations wash over her. Prudence’s hand was exploring Sophie’s nakedness. Her fingers ghosted over her skin, seeking out every mark, every mole and every spot that made Sophie twitch.

The girls kissed again and pressed themselves up against each other, bosom to bosom, thigh between thighs. Sophie stroked her fingernail up and down Prudence’s spine. The other girl quivered in delight and Sophie’s body throbbed in response. Gently Sophie rolled Prudence to lie on her back. The dark eyed siren looked up at her, trusting and willing.

With her fingernail, Sophie drew a light line down from Prudence’s breasts, pausing only to circle her navel before stopping just at the mound of soft curls. Subtly Prudence shifted her leg, bringing her knee up to expose the heat between her thighs.

“Kiss me,” she whispered, reaching up for Sophie, a small quiver in her voice. Sophie eagerly pressed her lips to Prudence’s while her fingers played through the curls. Wrapping her arms around Sophie’s neck, Prudence shifted her hips, looking for the touch she craved. Slipping her hand down lower, Sophie felt Prudence’s heat and wetness coat her fingers.

Prudence’s breath hitched against Sophie’s lips. She kept their faces close, hot breath against each other’s mouth as Sophie’s finger explored her most intimate corner. Prudence’s muscles twitched in delight. She brought her knee up higher to encourage Sophie’s gentle probing.

With a low shaking breath, Prudence closed her eyes to the sensations. A few tentative explorations by herself hadn’t given her the same pleasure that Sophie was giving her. The slowly intense rubbing was travelling right through her body, causing her toes to curl and the hair at the nape of her neck stand on end. She gasped and held tighter to Sophie as a stronger wave moved through her. Sophie’s tongue was circling nipple and her fingers were stroking around her slippery entrance.

Prudence arched with a wanton moan as she felt Sophie’s fingertips slip inside her to stroke her inner walls. She held her breath and clutched at one of the pillows.

Sophie looked down at the beautiful women writhing under her ministrations, her hand buried between the creamy thighs. Her own arousal was growing. She felt deep impatient throbs that needed to be sated. She crammed her other hand down between her thighs and furiously rubbed at her needy clit. Her kisses were lust fuelled as she tried to give Prudence the same pleasure she was giving herself.

Through her haze of pleasure, Prudence pulled Sophie on top of her to straddle her leg. Sophie’s hand fell away from her personal pleasure to be replaced by Prudence’s tentative but eager fingers. Echoing Sophie’s movements, Prudence played her fingertips around the hooded nub and down to the sopping hole. With a loud groan Sophie rocked her hips, grinding down onto the welcome intrusion.

Prudence half leaned up, mesmerised by Sophie’s bouncing bosom. She pulled her down, wanting to taste the soft flesh. She let her teeth graze over the nipple drawing a cry from Sophie’s deliciously reddened lips. The pleasure from Sophie’s skilful fingers rose up like an ocean wave, swelling deep and tensing, holding her in suspense until it crashed over her, a low cry escaping as it fluttered again and then again.

She slumped back, almost forgetting that her fingers were still penetrating Sophie. But she could tell through her pleasure-dimmed veil that Sophie was on the crest of her wave. Arching back and rubbing herself eagerly onto Prudence’s hand, she crashed, her lips firmly held between her teeth to stop of loud exclamation.

Both girls felt boneless and breathless. Cupping Prudence’s face, Sophie leaned down for a firm but tender kiss. Prudence wrapped her arms around Sophie and they rolled down into the mattress, lying on their sides, looking at each other with delighted smiles.

“Was that…?” Prudence asked hesitantly, but Sophie silenced her with another kiss.

“Time for sleep now,” Sophie whispered against her lips and Prudence nodded. She curled up against Sophie’s chest, their limbs tangling together. Sophie pressed her lips to Prudence’s slightly damp hair and didn’t let her go all night.


	13. Chapter 13

Much to Mrs De Vere’s vexation, Prudence was a bouncing bundle of high spirits the following morning. She wasn’t really helping much by wandering throughout the rooms of their accommodation while the servants were making the family ready for their journey.

“Sophie!” Mrs De Vere called. Sophie had just finished breakfast when she heard Mrs De Vere’s summons.  She came into the drawing room, where she was sitting and an excited Prudence was pacing about the room like a restless animal in a cage.

“Take her out!” Mrs De Vere exclaimed of her daughter. “She is far too energetic for my liking. Take her out and let the fresh air calm her down.”

Sophie curtseyed and couldn’t hide her smile as Prudence clapped her hands and immediately went to Sophie’s side to hook her arm around her governess’s. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Be back by ten,” Mrs De Vere instructed. “Mr De Veve wants to leave in an hour.”

“Come, come,” Prudence whispered as they left Mrs De Vere to her thoughts. They quickly hurried upstairs, dodging the servants carrying trunks and boxes to retrieve their bonnets and jackets for walking.

Finding Sophie’s room empty, apart from her travelling clothes sitting on the edge of her bed, Prudence took Sophie’s face in her hands and kissed her firmly. Sophie started in surprise, but placed her hands on Prudence’s shoulders.

Prudence smiled and rested her forehead against Sophie’s while her thumb stroked her cheek.

“You seem very happy today,” Sophie murmured softly, one hand strayed down to sit at Prudence’s waist.

“I am,” Prudence breathed out. “After last night I feel a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders.” She smiled and gave Sophie a chaste kiss on the cheek. “I no longer feel confused or ashamed of my feelings.”

“And what of Mr Anderson?” Sophie asked tentatively. Prudence pulled back, but took one of Sophie’s hands in hers.

“I believe I am in love with him,” she answered, looking down at her feet. “But I believe I am in love with you too.” Prudence lifted her eyes and looked at Sophie through her lashes to see the other girl’s reaction. Sophie’s cheeks flushed bright red. 

“Oh Prudence,” Sophie sighed happily and clasped Prudence’s hand to her bosom. It was easy to ignore the Mr Anderson sized elephant in the room. Prudence was still engaged to him to be married and this affair could never last. It was always fated to end.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Prudence spoke instead. “Perhaps we should go for that walk.”

Sophie swallowed and nodded. She fetched her bonnet and jacket from the bed and put them on, taking her time with the buttons and ribbons while Prudence ran to retrieve her own outer clothes. She rested her hand on her flushed cheeks, trying to cool them down. Taking in a steadying breath, she moved out in to the hall to wait for Miss De Vere.

The girl bounced out of her room and took Sophie’s arm to walk down stairs.

“We may need to find something to calm this restlessness of yours,” Sophie said conversationally. She opened the door and they walked out into the cool morning air.

“We don’t have time for that,” Prudence said, a cheeky grin on her face. Sophie’s jaw dropped and she blushed again.

“Where shall we walk?” Prudence asked to change the subject. She gently swayed on the spot, the hem of her gown swishing around her ankles.

Sophie collected herself. “The park? It is not far.”

“Yes, let’s,” Prudence agreed and two girls set off towards the large walled park at the end of their street. The morning sun was warm on their faces, but when they walked under trees and in the shade of building awnings the cool air was biting.

Hurrying across the busy lane, they ran on tiptoes and jumped over the small puddles to the open iron gate. The Park was not busy, there were a few couples wandering through the avenues between the trees groves.

“I will miss this park,” Prudence said, tightening her hold on Sophie’s arm.

“Harewood House will have some nice walks,” Sophie offered. “And if not, we’ll insist that your father make a large walking avenue.”

Prudence giggled her high pitched laugh and snorted. Embarrassed, she put a hand up to her mouth and both girls giggled again. They walked down the avenue lined with cherry blossom trees with a spring in their step.. The blossoms weren’t in bloom in the early autumn, but the trees’ still green leaves made for a lovely walk.

Sophie smiled gently as Prudence let her head drop onto her shoulder and her hand lightly stroked her arm. They passed a couple coming the other way on the down the avenue. The man was extremely well dressed, his wealth clearly on display with his clothing of silks and satins. Sophie was surprised he was even outside in such finery. The woman was dressed just as well. She wore a fur stole around her neck. Her jacket was long and made of a golden satin that shone in the dappled light. She carried a lace parasol to protect her from what little sunlight came in through the leafy trees.

They came closer and Sophie stopped dead in the path. She recognised them. It was two people she hadn’t seen for years.

“Alex,” she exclaimed in surprise.

“Mrs Coulter-Nile,” said the woman, with a haughty expression. “I thought I taught you better manners than that, Miss Devine.”

Sophie shrank back, chided and shamed for being so forward with her former governess and Prudence frowned at the woman for being rude to Sophie.

“This is _Alex_?” Prudence asked a little in disbelief, looking the women over. Mrs Coulter-Nile raised an eyebrow while her husband looked disinterested in the conversation between the two old acquaintances.

“And who is _this_?” Mrs Coulter-Nile looked down her nose at the young girl.  Sophie coughed to regain her voice. She wasn’t normally this easily abashed, but seeing Alex again had thrown her off course.

“This is Miss De Vere,” Sophie introduced her ward. “Of the Winchester De Veres.” Prudence blushed a little, knowing that her father had no actual connection to Winchester and used it just to make them sound important. However seeing Sophie’s anxiety, she puffed out her chest and made herself look important.

“My father is Mr George De Vere. We can trace our family history back to the Battle of Hastings. Miss Devine is my governess. Who are _you_?” Again, they could do no such thing, but it sounded good.

Mr Coulter-Nile suddenly turned his head to look at Prudence, his interest piqued much to the annoyance of his wife. Alex tugged on her husband’s arm. “Come, dear, we don’t need to associate with the likes of them.”

Prudence’s jaw dropped at the woman’s obvious contempt of a girl she once upon a time cared for and even loved. Sophie’s face dropped, devastated to be treated so coldly.

“I’m surprised Sophie became the lovely person she is if she had a ghastly harpy like you as her governess.” Prudence couldn’t quite believe what had come out of her mouth. It caused Alex to blanch.

“How dare you, you jezebel!” she exclaimed in a high pitched voice. Mr Coulter-Nile blustered indignantly, not actually managing to form a coherent sentence apart from, “Well I never.”

Alex turned to Sophie, who with Prudence’s show of bravado was feeling more confident. “Keep your little brat in check.”

“Miss Blackwell,“ Sophie said, reverting to her governess’s maiden name. “Miss De Vere is her own woman. And I agree with everything she just said. She has more manners and a higher standing in society than you will ever have. Who are _your_ parents? Don't think me ignorant of their situation, to have to send their eldest child out to _work_ for a living because they could not raise a dowry. You are nothing but a parvenu, a liar and a user. The only reason you married him is because of his wealth. You’re an uncultured upstart with pretentions of quality,” Sophie smiled politely then turned to Prudence. “We don’t need to associate with the likes of them.”

Prudence took Sophie’s arm and they strode away, not looking back until they had reached a turn in the path. They then hid behind a tree to watch Mr and Mrs Coulter-Nile’s outrage and giggle behind their hands. With a deep sigh of relief Sophie leaned against the trunk and rested her hand on her breast.

“My heart is beating so fast,” she breathed out. “I can’t believe I said that.” She lifted her head and smiled over at Prudence. “And you, Miss De Vere! You were very forward. Very forward indeed.”

Prudence blushed. “I’m sorry, Sophie. But she was so rude to you, I couldn’t help myself.” Sophie took her hand.

“Thank you,” she said. “You gave me the courage to stand up to her.”

“What did she do to you?” Prudence asked. Sophie took Prudence’s arm and they started walking along the path again.

“I loved her and I thought she loved me,” Sophie said, looking up to the bright blue sky. “Once Mr Coulter-Nile turned up she pretended like that summer we shared as lovers didn’t happen. She married him only a couple weeks after they met and today was the first time I’ve seen her since.”

Prudence comfortingly squeezed Sophie’s hand. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry she treated you so badly.”

“Alex wasn’t always like that. She was very nice and sweet. Money changed her.”

“Like my parents,” Prudence sighed softly.

“I’m sure they’ll realise one day that you are more important than social standing,” Sophie said and turned her head to kiss Prudence’s temple.

“Not before I marry Mr Anderson though,” Prudence stopped their walking and faced Sophie, taking both her hands in hers. “I promise when I’m married, I won’t treat you the way Alex did.”

“I know you won’t,” Sophie replied with a soft smile. In the distance they heard the sound of a church bell tolling the hour. “Oh! We need to get back, otherwise your mother will skin me alive for making us late.”

They turned and took the path back to the iron gate in the wall they came through. Sophie silently hoped she wouldn’t pass Alex again.

“She won’t skin you,” Prudence said. “She’ll skin me.” They quickly hurried their pace, almost running by the time they made it to the busy lane.


	14. Chapter 14

It couldn’t be said that Harewood House was very picturesque. It was a small grey stone country house. Square and austere it sat on a sweeping green lawn with little in the way of garden. A weathered timber chair sat at the bottom of the front stairs as the previous owner’s attempt at informality against the perfect symmetry of the fenestrated façade.

“How do you like our new home,” Mrs De Vere announced as the house came into view.

“It looks cold,” Prudence replied, comparing it to the warm family home they had left in the South. She didn’t think anything would be a nice as the house she grew up in.

“Oh hush child, what do you know?” her mother said with disdain. “I think it’s lovely. And only one mile from the village and five miles from Canterbury Hall.” Mr Anderson had invited the De Vere’s for dinner the following evening to welcome them to the neighbourhood.

The carriage came through the tall gates and to the rear courtyard. The footman greeted them and helped the women from the carriage.

“Good afternoon, Mrs De Vere. I hope your journey was enjoyable,” he said with a jovial tone.

“Yes very good, Boult,” Mrs De Vere answered and stepped down from the carriage. In turn the footman helped Prudence and Sophie down.

“Mr De Vere is taking a tour of the grounds. Shall I apply to Mrs Satterthwaite to give you a tour of your new home?”

“That would be great,” Mrs De Vere replied and followed the footman into the house. “Come girls. You have to choose your rooms.”

Arm in arm, Prudence and Sophie walked into their new home. It was prettier on the inside than the outside. They were greeted by a Tudor style interior design, with warm dark timbers to make the manor feel much more welcoming than the cold grey façade. Mrs Satterthwaite the housekeeper met them in the main hall.

“Good day, Mrs De Vere, Miss De Vere, Miss Devine,” she said with a curtsey. She was a dark-hair woman of about thirty years, a ring of keys jangled on the belt of her apron.

Mrs De Vere was already impressed by the manners of her new staff. They had come with the house and had come highly recommended by the previous owner. Only the staff at Canterbury Hall were said to rival them in efficiency and manner.

Mrs Satterthwaite took the women though all the rooms on the lower floor, giving little titbits of information such as the time of day which windows would be in full sun, of which rooms were best for sitting in winter and where the best cooling breezes were to be found.

They took the main staircase up to the upper floor. The servants’ quarters were in an annex towards the west, separate from the house by a small stone corridor.

While Mrs De Vere was fawning over the decoration in the master bedroom, Sophie managed to catch a quiet word with Mrs Satterthwaite.

“Which are the nicest rooms for Miss Prudence?” she asked quietly, to keep her voice low so as Mrs De Vere would not hear.

“On the eastern side. They are cool in summer and have a beautiful aspect towards the woods.”

“Thank you, Mrs Satterthwaite,” Sophie smiled.

“Please, call me Amy,” the housekeeper replied. “I’ve known a few governesses and they don’t normally give me the time of day. But I can see you’re different.”

Sophie blushed a little at the compliment. “Do unto others and all that,” she said partially quoting the only bible verse she’d ever bothered to remember.

“I’ll show you the rooms. They are at the opposite end of the main house from here,” Amy said, directing her new Mistresses back out into the hallway.

Just as the housekeeper said, the eastern rooms were delightful. They were large and airy would be perfect for Prudence.

“This room is perfect!” Prudence exclaimed as she came in through the door. She made a beeline to the window and saw the beautiful scenery below. The woods were fresh and green and on the north was the large sprawling lawn.

“May I have this one, Mama?” she asked, coming back to her mother who was looking through a built in cupboard.

“Are you sure you don’t want to be closer to your father and I?” she asked.

“No, no. I’ll have Sophie close by,” Prudence said, automatically assuming that Sophie would be taking the room next door.

“If you’re sure,” Mrs De Vere acquiesced.

Prudence sat down on the bed. The mattress was soft and inviting to flop down onto. But she kept her decorum in front of the member of staff.

“I think I’ll forgo the rest of the tour,” Prudence said, looking over to Sophie. “And get settled in here.”

“Fine, my dear. I think I’ve had enough of the tour too. We can finish this tomorrow,” Mrs De Vere commented. “I shall go down to the parlour.” She turned her focus onto the housekeeper. “Dinner at five?”

“Yes Ma’am,” she said and curtseyed. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“A glass of wine in the parlour, if you please. I will go down directly.”

Mrs De Vere and Mrs Satterthwaite left Prudence and Sophie alone in the new rooms. With a shy bite of her lip, Prudence closed the door and rested against the back of it.

“Sophie,” she said coquettishly, “I would very much like to kiss you.”

Sophie moved closer to Prudence, reaching out to play her fingers over the soft muslin gown. “You, Miss De Vere, are very impudent,” she said in a low whisper, bringing her lips close to Prudence’s. They kissed softly, Prudence’s hand rested against Sophie’s cheek. Increasingly their kiss grew in passion. Sophie grabbed onto Prudence’s gown and drew it up, sliding a hand up under to trail her fingertips against Prudence’s thigh. Prudence hooked her exposed leg around Sophie and drew her closer. She let her head lean back against the door with a gentle thud while Sophie’s lips played across her heaving bosom.

With a soft exhale, Prudence let out a small mewling noise when Sophie dropped to her knees and pushed Prudence’s gown up at the front exposing her soft linen undergarments, encouraging Prudence to hold the hem of her gown at her stomach. Dexterously Sophie unlaced the bloomers and let them fall down. Prudence swallowed nervously, half scared of being caught in such a compromising position with her governess, but also excited. Sophie leaned in and lightly kissed up the milky white thigh, her breath warm and ticklish. Lifting Prudence’s leg up to rest on her shoulder, Sophie let her nose brush against the mound of soft curls.

Prudence rested heavily against the door, biting her lip to stop anything louder than a low moan escaping her parted lips. A gasp caught in her throat as she felt Sophie’s tongue playfully tease between her inner lips. She tensed for a moment as she peered down to see Sophie’s blonde hair nestled between her thighs, her soft breath tantalising. Green eyes peeked up from their lower position meeting Pru’s, darkened with lust and longing.

Slowly Sophie lapped along the slippery cleft, swirling her tongue in and around the hooded nub, it twitched gently under her tender ministrations. She could feel Prudence starting to sink against the door as the pleasure slowly built. Sophie kissed every part of the velvety wetness, gently sucking on the heated skin. Prudence’s closed her eyes and almost melted down to the floor. Her toes curled and she tightened her hold on Sophie’s shoulder, almost trapping Sophie between her quivering thighs.

Hearing the increasing volume of Prudence’s soft moans of pleasure caused Sophie’s own throbbing to steal her attention. She slipped a hand up under her gown and pressed it hard between her legs, slowly grinding against her thumb. The pressure felt delicious and her muscles started to rhythmically pulse.

Spurred on by her own desire, Sophie broadly lapped at Prudence’s slick, teasingly dipping the tip of her tongue into the inviting opening. Prudence’s head fell against the door once more with a loud thud. She clasped at the hem of her gown, almost rending it as she pulled and twisted it, trying to find some sort of support to hold onto.

Feeling as though Prudence was about to slip down, Sophie pulled back. Prudence whimpered as the gentle, but eager pleasuring ceased. Panting softly, her body thrumming with desire, Prudence helped Sophie to her feet and their lips crushed together. Prudence could taste her own juices on Sophie’s swollen lips, as she was tugged towards her new bed. Without breaking the passionate kiss, Prudence lay back on the mattress, tugging Sophie with her. Her gown rode up over her hips, exposing her inner most corner. Sophie’s fingers took advantage and pressed inside her. Prudence’s loud moan was muffled by their kiss. Almost of its own accord, her body thrust up, wanting to feel a deeper sensation.

Eventually breaking the heavy kiss, Sophie pushed Prudence’s thighs further apart and vocalised a low moan as the sight of Prudence lusciously open beneath her. She lowered her head to lap hungrily at the inviting quiver, drawing out wanton moans.

Prudence reached up to grab onto the headboard, overcome by the sensations coursing through her. Sophie’s tongue, lips and fingers were bringing her to the peak of her wave. She kept breathing in soft low gasps, as though she had forgotten how to exhale, until her body fluttered violently and she flew a hand to her mouth to stop a low cry. She felt a splash of wetness leak out and run down her cleft.

Sophie pulled back, her chin glistening and strands of her hair loosened from their pins.

“Oh my,” Prudence breathed out, overcome. Sophie smiled, her own desire not quite sated. Prudence leaned up to kiss away the wetness on Sophie’s lips and chin.

“May… May I do that for you?” she asked in a soft hesitant voice.

Sophie didn’t want to push Prudence into anything she didn’t want to do, but she also didn’t want to say no. Prudence didn’t wait for an answer. She gently pushed Sophie to lie on her back and drew up her gown. Sophie bit her lip as Prudence drew down her undergarments. It had been a while, in fact Alex, who last did this for her.

Prudence trailed her fingers through the soft downy curls, exploring at a leisured pace, wanting to know what Sophie enjoyed most. Her fingertips followed the contours down into the deep wet crease. Sophie gasped when Prudence found the little nub.

“There?” she asked. Sophie nodded and shifted her hips to feel a firmer pressure.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Right there.”

Prudence lay down on her front and hooked her arms around Sophie’s thighs to hold her open. Tentatively she darted her tongue out to taste the warm slit. Again she ran her tongue up between the fleshy lips, tracing the tip over the curves and waves of Sophie’s most intimate parts. She broadly licked over the hooded nubbin and she felt Sophie shift and push up towards her tongue.

Prudence smiled to herself and licked her again, causing the same reaction. She kissed at it and sucked a little. Sophie moaned loudly and clutched at the bed covers. Prudence admired the little spasms cause by her tongue and ran her finger between nub and opening just to see what would happen.

Sophie tensed and clenched, arching up as much as she could while being held. She could just melt away with the pleasure while Prudence explored every inch of her. It was beyond pleasant. Prudence was shy yet curious, making a very delicious combination. She teased with her tongue and fingertips, encouraged by Sophie’s writhing and moans. When Prudence slid her fingers into Sophie, she almost cried out with delight. Her stroking found that spot deep inside she craved to be touched. Her fingers and toes became hooked talons, clawing, desperate for more pressure.

“Harder,” she hoarsely whispered, reaching down to tangle her fingers through Prudence’s dark curls. Prudence complied with her wish and rubbed quickly over the hooded nub. Sophie’s cry caught in her throat and she gasped with the instant gratification.

“Yes yes ohhh yes….” she moaned out, held on the crest. She pushed her head back and her hips up and came down with a violent shudder. Her body fluttered internally.

As Sophie flumped back to the mattress with a sigh of pleasure there was a loud knock on the bedroom door.

“Hold on!” Prudence called out. Her eyes wide with fear about being caught with her head between her governess’s thighs. Sophie quickly got in under the bed covers to pretend they were in the middle of an afternoon nap.

Prudence quickly wiped her face, kicked their discarded undergarments under the bed and then sat on the chair near the window.   
  
“Yes, come in,” she called.

One of the housemaids, came in and curtseyed. “My apologies for disturbing you, Miss. But Mrs De Vere wishes to see you.”

“Thank you, er…” Prudence said, pausing as she didn’t know the girl’s name.

“Elyse,” she supplied.

“Thank you Elyse. Tell my mother I’ll be down directly.”

The girl curtseyed again and took her leave. Sophie lifted her head from the pillow and covered her mouth with her hands.

“We need to be careful, Miss De Vere,” she said softly. “I’m so sorry. I should never have let us do that. In the middle of the day!”

Prudence moved to Sophie and took her hands away from her mouth. “No, please don’t apologise. It was my fault. I encouraged you.”

Sophie smiled, but blushed bright red. “Go. Your mother is waiting for you.”

Prudence spied the water jug on the dresser and poured some water out into the bowl. Sophie slipped out from under the covers and fished their undergarments out from under the bed. She found hers and quickly slipped them back on while Prudence washed her face. Sophie couldn’t resist moving up behind Prudence and wrapping her arms around her. Leaning back, Prudence closed her eyes, allowing herself this quiet moment before she quickly adjusted her clothing and hurried downstairs to see her mother.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day went by quietly and happily as the newly resettled family started to make the house a home. As expected, Sophie took the rooms next to Prudence’s and once her trunks had been brought up, she set about unpacking. Halfway through, she sat on the bed and looked out of the window with a soft sigh. The house and rooms were very similar to those she had been brought up in. She hadn’t seen her mother and father ever since she left to become Prudence’s governess. She missed them greatly.

Sophie had pen and paper amongst her things and when she found them she sat down to write.

_Dear Mother,_

She paused, not knowing what to write next. She looked out to the bright day beyond the window to gather her thoughts. The ink from her quill dripped onto the paper, masking the edge of her writing. What she would like to tell her mother she didn’t think her mother would appreciate. She screwed up the letter and set the quill down. Sitting back in her chair she closed her eyes and wrote the letter she could never put down on paper in her head.

_I am in love. She is the most beautiful creature in all the world. I love her with all my heart and I believe she to be in love with me. My most dearest wish is to be with her for the rest of my life. But I know this cannot be. I think you understood deep in your heart why I could never marry and I’m sorry that I will always disappoint you in that simple desire. She is promised to another and I don’t believe I will ever find someone else as perfect as her. She promises things will be the same after she is married. It is impossible. She will be with her husband and I will be out in the world alone once more. What am I to do?_

Sophie blinked her eyes open, a tear threatening to fall. This is what she missed most of all, her mother to talk to, to give her advice. She left her writing and went back to unpacking to take her mind of things. One by one she laid out her gowns on the bed, deciding which ones she should keep for country life and which ones to give away. There was a green one she no longer liked and a white and pink patterned she couldn’t remember the last time she wore. Apparently there was a seamstress in the village, in the next few days she would have to visit to get some more appropriate country gowns made.

Her hand stroked over the pretty blue one she wore to their first night at the White Ferns Assembly Ball. It had a lot of history behind it, but she couldn’t bring herself to get rid of it. Besides, she looked amazing in it.  Putting all she wanted to keep away, Sophie went searching for one of the household staff to ask what they did with old clothes.

She wandered through the house. Prudence was right; it did feel a little cold. Hopefully that would change soon and it was only the lack of a family touch that made it so. On not finding any servants on her tour above stairs, Sophie took the service stairs down to the kitchen. The butler sat polishing the silver, the cook was engaged in mixing something very vigorously and Elyse and another of the housemaids were taking their afternoon break.

“Hullo,” Sophie called softly and the butler looked up.

“Ah Miss Devine, how can we help you?” he asked, getting to his feet and coming to greet her.

“I was looking for Mrs Satterthwaite. I have some old clothes I wish to get rid of,” Sophie replied, feeling a little awkward. When she was young she had no need to venture downstairs and she had been so well installed into the De Vere’s family, this was the first time she had ever come below. That wasn’t to say she wasn’t on good terms with servants. Sophie was brought up well to respect everyone no matter how low or high their standing in society.

“Take Elyse with you, she will bring them down,” he said, gesturing towards the girl in question.

“Thank you,” Sophie smiled to cover the slight embarrassment of knowing it was Elyse that had almost caught her and Prudence in a rather compromising position the previous day. They went up the stairs together.

“How are you liking the house, Miss Devine?” the maid asked jovially.

“Very much,” Sophie said, her cheeks still a little flushed.  “It reminds me of home.”

“Lovely!” Elyse said, “I hope you will all stay a long time. The last few tenants we had just stayed for the winter months, never to be seen again. It’s grand to have the house filled once more.”

Sophie smiled. “Four people is hardly filled.”

“But cleaning an empty house is very different compared to caring for a family.”

“I guess it is.”

The maid was clearly starved of new people to gossip to and continued talking in a familiar fashion.

“Jono, the footman,” she clarified, “well, his brother works as footman at Canterbury Hall. We get all the juicy news that goes on at the Estate.” 

Sophie held up her hand to stop the girl from chatting too much. “I should tell you that Miss De Vere is engaged to Mr Anderson.”

“Oh yes, I know that,” she said with a bright smile. Her eyes then glazed over slightly. “He is such a handsome man. All the girls in the village are violently in love with him.”

Sophie bit her lip, all of a sudden releasing the benefits of being close to the servants’ ears of both houses.

“He doesn’t have a reputation around the village?” she asked carefully.

“Oh no! Nothing like that. He’s a perfect gentleman,” Elyse replied. “People were starting to wonder why it was taking so long for him to find a wife.”

“Perhaps he was waiting for the right lady to come along,” Sophie ventured.

“Miss De Vere is very handsome. I can see why he chose her.”

“She’s a lovely girl in looks as well as manners.” Sophie felt her cheeks warm again when the subject turned to Prudence.

“You are very biased in your opinion,” Elyse teased, “You are her governess, you have to compliment her, otherwise it’s a slight on your ability.”

Sophie giggled. “Perhaps you are right.”

“They will make a very handsome couple and I know Miss De Vere will love living at Canterbury Hall. All the servants tell us how great it is. The Andersons are very generous.”

During their conversation they had moved up through the house and had arrived at Sophie’s rooms. Sophie gave Elyse the gowns she no longer wished to have.

“Do you mind where they go?” Elyse asked.

“No, not at all. If someone else can make use of them, all the better,” Sophie smiled. The maid curtseyed and went on her way, arms laden.


	16. Chapter 16

Months went by and the De Veres found themselves settling into the life of the landed gentry very well. They had been invited to dinner at Canterbury Hall at least once a week and the young Mr Anderson had taken Prudence out for an afternoon rides in his phaeton. On a particular nice sunny afternoon she breezed back into the house after the hour ride with her intended, face flushed and hair tousled, with tendrils sticking to her slightly sweaty skin.

“Oh my!” Prudence said breathlessly, divulging herself of her day coat to Elyse. The maid hung the coat up in the hall closet.

“Did you have a good time, Miss Prudence?” she asked, already knowing the answer just by looking at Prudence bright smile.

“Yes, it was wonderful. I’m feeling very exhilarated,” Prudence sighed happily. She then bit her lip coquettishly, casually looking up and down and entrance hallway. “Do you know where Sophie is?” she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“She is bathing,” Elyse replied.

“Oh. Thank you,” Prudence said. “I will, um, go up to my rooms then.”

Elyse nodded and gave a small curtsey. “Very good, Miss.” She went back to doing her afternoon chores.

Grabbing a handful of skirt so she didn’t trip, Prudence ran up the stairs. She didn’t go her rooms. Instead she went down the hall to the bathing room. It was a small wooden-panelled room with a fireplace that held just the copper bath.

Without knocking, Prudence slowly turned the handle and quietly opened the door. The room was filled with a low haze from the hot water steaming up from the copper. Sophie was half submerged in the warm water with her back to the door. She had one foot resting on the edge of the copper as she ran the soap along her skin. Prudence put a hand to her chest and rested back against the door. She watched as Sophie’s hand rubbed and caressed her wet soapy calf.

Flushed and excited from her day out with Mr Anderson, Prudence was feeling aroused in the dimly lit room, watching her governess bathe. She fanned herself with her hand, trying to cool down her blushing skin. However within the swirling steam, her body was just becoming hotter, tinged with a light sheen.

“You can come in,” Sophie said with a smile, without looking behind her.

“How did you know I was here?” Prudence asked, her voice catching a little in her throat.

Sophie turned in the bath and lay front down in the water, resting her arms on edge of the copper. “I felt the cool breeze when you opened the door.”

“Oh,” Prudence said, her face flushing again. She thought she had been so subtle.

“Come and join me,” Sophie said and turned over again to lie on her back, her hair falling over the side of the bath. She gently floated in the water, her knees and breasts surfacing above the waterline. Prudence moved to sit on the side of the copper and dropped her hand down into the water to trail her fingers over Sophie’s stomach.

Sophie put her hand over Prudence’s and gently directly it lower until their fingers were tangling with the small thicket of wet curls between her legs.

“How was your day out?” Sophie asked softly as Prudence’s fingers slipped down between her parted thighs and slowly rubbed along her fleshy folds.

“I had a wonderful time,” Prudence breathed out and pressed her own thighs together, thinking back on the way she had felt with the wind rushing through her hair, the phaeton vibrating underneath her on the bumpy unmade roads and Mr Anderson’s perfect body bumping up against hers. She gently tugged at the neckline of her gown to allow what little cool air was in the room to access her heated skin.

Sophie looked up at Prudence. From previous afternoons out with Mr Anderson, she had noticed Prudence had come back to the house looking flushed and seemingly a little frustrated. More often than not Prudence would seek out Sophie and they would indulge in a little afternoon amusement before dinner.

“He’s…” Prudence paused, trying to collect her thoughts. “I still dream about him,” she whispered and her fingers slid up between Sophie’s folds to seek out the spot that gave her the most pleasure. Sophie moved in the bath, holding back a soft moan that threatened to escape her lips as the water gently undulated around her.

“Tell me,” Sophie murmured, shifting herself up against Prudence’s teasing fingers. They moved in an absent stroking motion while Prudence related that last dream she had had about Mr Anderson.

“I’m in bed,” she started, her voice barely above a whisper. “It’s a warm night, the window is open, a cooling breeze gently rustling the curtains. There’s only a sheet covering me as I sleep.”

Sophie let out the soft moan she was holding back as her active mind painted the picture Prudence was setting.

“I wake up and he’s standing there, silhouetted in the moonlight. I can see he’s not wearing any clothes. He is solid and erect. I want him.

“The sheet slides off me as he comes to me.  I spread my legs, my fingers showing him where I want him.” As she spoke, Prudence’s fingertip circled Sophie’s widening opening in the warm water. Sophie breathed out slowly and rested her hands over the sides of the copper. Even though the water wasn’t as warm as it was when she had first got in, she was still feeling hot and sweaty.

“He crawls up the bed,” Prudence’s voice became low and husky, filled with desire. “I’m trembling, fluttering, my fingers aren’t enough.

“He takes me.” Prudence’s breath hitched in her throat as her body gave an involuntary pulse and she pushed her fingers inside Sophie, echoing her words. Sophie gasped softly not expecting the sudden intrusion, but soon relaxed into the pleasurable sensation. The fingers thrust back and forth, each time pushing a little deeper until they could go no further. Sophie squirmed in the bath, the water occasionally splashing out over the sides.

Prudence licked her dry lips. Her breathing had become elevated without her really noticing. She shifted on the uncomfortable copper edge, crossing her legs to increase the pressure between her thighs.

“I’m hot and throbbing around him.” Sophie’s foot splashed out in the water, hitting the end of the copper with a heavy thud. Prudence had forgotten telling her story and concentrated on doing to Sophie that she wished was happening to her. Tightening her grip on the bath, Sophie trembled and pushed herself down onto Prudence’s fingers, craving her release.

More water splashed out onto the floor as Sophie’s body, wracked with pleasure, jerked and bucked in the bath. She threw her head back, barely missing the hard copper and let out a low sustained cry. She sank lower in the water, breathing out slowly and shakily.

“I may have something for you,” she murmured softly and reached up to hold onto Prudence’s arm.

“Yes?” Prudence stood up and helped Sophie up and out of the copper. She found Sophie’s robe and draped it around her.

Smiling, Sophie leaned in and kissed Prudence softly. “Yes. But after dinner, if you can wait that long.”

“If I must, I must,” Prudence said and took Sophie’s arm. They walked out of the bathing room and down to Sophie’s room to allow her to dress for the evening meal. At Sophie’s door, Prudence reluctantly let go of Sophie’s arm so she could go into her own rooms to do the same.

“Meet you downstairs,” she said and closed the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

The evening meal couldn’t finish quick enough for Prudence with the promise of Sophie’s surprise. All through dinner she was preoccupied and every time she glanced across the table to Sophie she lightly blushed.

“Prudence? Prudence?” Mrs De Vere had been trying to get her daughter’s attention for the past minute. It took Sophie gently _accidentally_ knocking her fork against her glass which brought Prudence out of her reverie. She started and sat up in her seat.

“Huh? Yes. I’m listening,” she said, taking Sophie’s silent cue to look at her mother.

“I was asking how Mr Anderson was today. He’s such a charming young man. I hope you didn’t embarrass us,” Mrs De Vere said, chewing on a mouthful of roast. Prudence sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Of course not, Mama,” she said and set her fork aside, leaving her plate of food half finished.

Mr De Vere took a mouthful of wine to wash down his mouthful before cutting off another portion of roast. “Anyone for cards this evening?” he asked conversationally.

“Oh yes, Mr De Vere! That would be delightful. It’s been so long since we’ve had a proper family evening together,” his wife answered before Prudence could cut in. Mr De Vere had been rather busy with the new estate and his new tenants and dealing with his finances that he had hardly been around apart from meal times.

Prudence picked up her fork again and maddeningly stabbed at a potato. There were more interesting things to do tonight than play cards with her parents. She’d already had a wonderful afternoon with Corey and she wanted to top that off with a wonderful evening with Sophie.

Ever the gentleman, Corey retained a respectful distance from Prudence when they were out in society together, no matter how much Prudence wanted more from him. If they walked through the village she would take his arm and he walked on the street side, his large build shielded her from any splashes of mud the horses and carriages might pitch up. Once he had kissed the back of her hand and it had sent a slow delightful shiver down her spine. The thrill of anticipation was building up inside her and her dreams of having Corey buried between her thighs were growing more vivid with each passing night. Her wedding night couldn’t come quick enough.

“Prudence? What is the matter with you, child?” she heard her mother say and realised she had drifted off into her own thoughts again.

“Sorry Mama. What did you say?” she asked, trying not to look across at Sophie, for if she did she would just want to drag her upstairs and crush those ruby red lips with her own.

“Whist or Quadrille, dear?” Mrs De Vere asked again, gaging her opinion on the evening’s entertainment.

“I don’t mind,” Prudence replied, smashing her peas with her fork and begrudgingly taking a mouthful.

Once Mr and Mrs De Vere’s plates were clean, the main course dishes were cleared away and dessert was brought to the table. Jellies wobbled and fruit tarts steamed invitingly and despite being in a hurry to get this boring cards night over and done with, Prudence helped herself to the tempting treats.

Sophie picked up a fruit tart and bit into it. Raspberry filling dripped from her lips and down her chin. With a giggle she managed to catch it with her tongue before it fell to the white linen tablecloth. Prudence closed her eyes and tried not to think of Sophie’s tongue lapping in a more intimate area. All day had served to make her more and more aroused. Being with Corey, watching Sophie in the bath, now even little things were driving her to distraction. She was hot, bothered and inflamed with desire for the woman sitting opposite her. If Sophie _and_ Corey could satisfy her, together... Prudence let out a soft moan that had nothing to do with the food she was eating.

“It’s very nice, isn’t it?” Mrs De Vere asked, having heard Prudence unexpected voiced pleasure.

“Yes,” she agreed quickly and took another spoonful of her dessert to shield her flushed face.

Dessert was finished and the card table set up for the evening’s game. Sophie took Prudence’s arm and led her into the Parlour.

“This evening is going to be interminable,” Prudence whispered and let her forehead fall onto Sophie’s shoulder.

Sophie giggled softly and stroked the dark curls that cascaded down her chest. “It will be over before you know it,” she murmured.

“Come, girls,” announced Mrs De Vere as she burst into the Parlour in a flurry of skirts and colour. “You will be my partner, Sophie, and Prudence, my dear, shall partner your father.”

“Yes Mama,” Prudence complied and sat down at the table. Sophie sat on the adjacent side on her right with her Mother on her left. Prudence’s subtly moved her chair closer to Sophie so their knees could touch under the table. Mrs De Vere dealt the cards, awaiting her husband. He came in five minutes later with a glass of wine in hand.

“There you are, my dear! I’d given you up for lost,” exclaimed Mrs De Vere overdramatically.

Mr De Vere sat down opposite his daughter and grinned broadly. “What do you say, Pru? We will give Miss Devine and your mother a good run for their money.”

Prudence sighed and nodded, putting on a smile. “Yes Papa.” She said, less enthusiastically than she had hoped to sound.

Mrs De Vere picked up her cards and sorted them into the order she preferred. “Is everything alright, Prudence? You sound rather down and all through supper you were quite distant.”

“I have things on my mind,” Prudence said, looking through her own cards. It was a terrible hand. Perhaps they could quickly lose all their tricks and her father will lose interest in playing. She laid down a card on top of her mother’s lead.

“Mr Anderson?” Mrs De Vere asked, nodding in approval as Sophie put down a card to help their trick.

“Yes,” Prudence found herself confessing. Her father played a trump card and won the trick for them. Prudence sighed inwardly. She felt Sophie’s hand rest on her thigh and it gave her the courage to continue talking while they played.

“He’s a lovely man. Very gentlemanly and I believe there’s nothing he wouldn’t do if I asked him,” Prudence said, placing down her next card and kept looking at the pot in the middle. “But I barely know him. It’s only been a few weeks. And sometimes I feel he’s very distant.”

“Perhaps he’s getting to know you too,” her mother answered. “It will be difficult for both of you.” For the first time in years Prudence felt like she had her mother back. There was no ‘silly girl’ or any false optimism; it was a mother trying to comfort her daughter.

“I feel I may get quite lonely,” Prudence confessed and Sophie squeezed her knee.

Mrs De Vere set her cards down. “My dear, we will be but five miles away once you move to Canterbury Hall. We will not be very far away. And any time you feel lonely you can always come back here to us.” She put her hand over Prudence’s and patted it gently.

“Mr Anderson the elder has given me a standing invitation to be a part of his shooting party. We will see each other very often,” her father added.

“And once you have children you will be very busy looking after them,” her mother said, returning to her cards. “Whose turn is it?”

“Yours, my dear,” Mr De Vere said, taking a sip of his wine. The hand went quickly after that and Prudence found herself enjoying it more than she thought. She and her father won three hands, while her mother and Sophie won the evening with seven.

“I think that will do me for the evening,” Mrs De Vere said, stifling a yawn. Prudence checked the clock on the mantelpiece. It was barely half past nine. While Mrs De Vere was saying her goodnight to her husband, Sophie leaned over to whisper in Prudence’s ear.

“I hope it’s not too late for my surprise,” she murmured with a cheeky smile.

Prudence looked at Sophie and shyly bit her lip. Before she could answer, her mother interrupted.

“Goodnight, my dear. Don’t stay up too late,” Mrs De Vere said and kissed her daughter on the cheek. In a sweep of gown, Mrs De Vere left the parlour.

“I have some work to do,” Mr De Vere announced. “I shall be in my study.” Just as his wife had, he kissed his daughter goodnight and left the room.

Sophie took Prudence by the hand and led her to the deep velvety sofa to sit down. Not worried about being caught at this time of evening as they knew the household staff would not do their lock up for at least another hour, and that Mr De Vere was sequestered in his study and Mrs De Vere was tucked up in bed for the night. Sophie gently kissed Prudence and tangled their limbs together, cuddling up close. Prudence eagerly took up the kiss, their lips and tongues tenderly moving in unison. Breaking off the kiss, Prudence leaned her head back against the sofa, offering up her neck to Sophie’s teasing lips. She exhaled a soft moan, drawing Sophie closer to her when she felt the low down familiar throb in her abdomen.

“Oh how I’ve wanted you all evening,” Prudence shivered, the hair of the back of her neck standing on end when Sophie gently blew across her warm skin.

Sophie smiled and took Prudence’s hand, to help her up off the comfortable cushions. “Come, my love. You may have me the rest of the night.” Prudence got her feet and the two girls hurried out of the Parlour and up to their rooms, passing only Mrs Satterthwaite on the staircase as they ascended to the upper floor.

“Goodnight, Miss De Vere, Miss Devine,” she said politely, with a soft smile on her face.

“Goodnight,” they called back together. The hallway was already dark. The closing up of the house for the evening had already begun.

Prudence was about to pull Sophie into her room with a desperate kiss, when Sophie drew back.

“Wait,” she whispered. “I have something for you. I shall be in momentarily.”

“Don’t be too long,” Prudence murmured and slinked into her room while Sophie quickly went into hers.

In her hurry to undress, Prudence roughly pulled her hair out from its many pins, letting a few fall to the floor. She didn’t even bother to unbutton her gown and instead awkwardly pulled it up over her head and it too made its home on the floor. She desperately pulled at the laces of her stay, inadvertently tightening it before it came undone in her haste.

Only in her bloomers, Prudence searched around her vanity for a match to light her candles. She wanted to see Sophie. She loved watching the flickering shadows dancing over her beautiful curves, her soft breasts and delicate thighs. Happy with the level of light the two candles on her vanity threw, Prudence quickly divulged herself of her last pieces of clothing and moved onto the bed. She arranged herself with the pillows, trying the most seductive pose she could think of. Feeling silly, she instead pulled back the covers and lay on her side, one leg over the other facing the door, waiting for her Sophie to appear.

Prudence didn’t have to wait long, the door slowly opened and Sophie sneaked in, dressed in a long sheer dressing robe. She made sure the door was locked and then turned to face Prudence. The robe slid down off her shoulders, Sophie coquettishly holding it up over her breasts. Prudence bit her lip, leaning up on her elbow.. Slowly Sophie let it fall to the floor, exposing her deliciously perfect figure. Prudence’s eyes went wide.

“Oh my, what is that?” she asked in a husky whisper. Sophie moved to the bed, running a finger along the solid appendage that was strapped on about her pelvis.

“This will satisfy, I hope, that craving you have for Mr Anderson,” Sophie murmured and knelt on the mattress. Prudence sat up and reached out for the artificial manhood. It was hard but also pliant to touch, smooth and made of warm leather. The tip was slippery with an oil-like substance.

“Oh,” Prudence exhaled with a low moan of desire. Another deep throb pulsed between her legs. “Please.” She pulled Sophie into a passionate kiss all the while her hand absently stroked the long leather prick. Sophie gently directed Prudence back onto her back and spread her thighs. She slid her fingers down between Prudence’s wet folds, the tips pressing into her widening hole, inducing that low wanton moan she loved to hear.

Carefully she worked her fingers in and out of Prudence, giving her the opportunity to get use to the sensation before she pushed something bigger inside quivering entrance. Prudence hooked a leg up around Sophie’s hip, encouraging Sophie to take advantage of her open position.

“It may hurt,” Sophie whispered and withdrew her fingers to guide the tip of the leather phallus to replace them. Prudence looked up at Sophie, her eyes full of trust and love. A soft gasp of pain escaped Prudence’s lips at the initial penetration. It was already feeling larger than anything she had experienced. She closed her eyes, torn between the discomfort and wanting to feel more of it inside her.

Sophie watched Prudence’s face, stroking her soft cheek as she pushed a little deeper. Prudence arched and moaned.

“Are you alright?” Sophie murmured, worried that she was hurting Prudence too much. She knew the phallus was large since she had taken it herself, but she also knew how good it felt with her body clinging tight to the slippery leather and it pressing against all the right spots.

“Yes,” Prudence breathed out and let her thighs fall apart. Sophie withdrew and let the tip rub against Prudence’s clit. The girl moaned again and grabbed onto the leather straps that was holding the phallus in place.

“Let me feel it,” she pressed in a desperate whisper and pulled her closer. Sophie angled her hips and slipped inside Prudence once more. It drew a more pleasured moan, rather than one of discomfort.

With her eyes closed, Prudence pushed her head back into the pillows and let her body move with Sophie’s gentle thrusting. Slowly Sophie slipped deeper into Prudence as she relaxed and wrapped themselves around each other. They kissed with a deep passion, moaning softly as the friction increased and Sophie bucked her hips faster.

“Wait, wait,” Prudence groaned, gripping onto Sophie’s arm and Sophie stopped, but stayed inside her.

“I’m sorry, am I hurting you?” she asked, concern plainly written across her face.

“No, I just want it slower,” she said with a shy smile.

Sophie carefully slid out to roll down onto her back. “Here,” she said and reached out for Prudence to draw her closer. “Climb on top, you can control how fast you want it.”

Prudence moved up to straddle Sophie’s thighs, the phallus stood up straight between them. It was slippery with oil and Prudence’s wetness. To Sophie’s surprise, Prudence ducked her head and run her tongue along the wet leather, kissing the tip with her luscious red lips. She wrapped her hand around the thick base and moved up to slide back down onto the long shaft. Sophie’s mouth dropped open in an empathic moan as Prudence’s head went back, her body opening up to swallow the full length.

In the low light, Sophie roamed her eyes over the perfect form that was the girl on top of her. She could never believe she would ever see anything as beautiful. Prudence’s dark hair fell down over her shoulders, resting against her breasts, giving a tantalizing glimpse of the hard pink nubs. Her hips moved gently, adjusting to the deep penetration. She ran a slow hand down her chest and cupped a breast, softly moaning as the pleasure grew.

“Oh, Pru,” Sophie breathed out, her body humming with desire, the phallus only giving her minimal pleasure when it rubbed occasionally against her clit as Prudence rode her down with abandon. “You are the most stunning creature.”

Prudence smiled and reached up to play her hands through her hair, stretching her torso to show off every perfect curve. Sophie could have climaxed just watching the way Prudence’s body bucked and writhed on top of her so seductively. Sophie ran her hands over the light sheen of sweat that coated Prudence’s soft skin, sliding up to caress her fleshy breasts, her thumbs rubbing and teasing the nipples.

Prudence’s breathing became harsh panting and her whole body quivered and fluttered, soft cries escaping amongst the breathy gasps of her climax. Her hips didn’t stop moving when she leaned down to kiss Sophie again, their lips crushing together as though they couldn’t get enough of each other. They rolled down into the mattress, writhing and moaning, desperate for all the other could give. The close rubbing of their bodies gave Sophie the pleasure she craved. She ground eagerly against the base of the phallus, building the delicious friction between them. Their teeth clashed in their passion but they were so consumed by each other, the little awkward moments fell by the wayside, lost amongst the moans and unabashed lust.

Suddenly Prudence shuddered again and felt another wave coursing through her body. At the same time Sophie bucked and rode her own cresting wave with a low cry.

Letting out a soft sigh of satisfaction, Sophie moved back to give Prudence some room, but Prudence pursued her.

“Please,” she panted, “Please don’t stop.” And moved to capture Sophie’s kiss-crushed lips once more.

“You’ll be very sore in the morning,” Sophie whispered, tangling her fingers through the dark damp curls. Prudence’s face fell and she pulled away.

Sophie unbuckled the straps from around her hips and set it aside. “Doesn’t mean we can’t do other things,” Sophie whispered and softly kissed Prudence’s down turned lips. She kissed down to those perfect breasts, licking and kissing the sensitive nubs in turn. It drew a low moan from Prudence and Sophie smiled. Lower Sophie kissed, pausing to tease her tongue around the navel indent. Prudence giggled at the soft tickling sensation and squirmed on the mattress. Sophie nestled herself between Prudence’s thighs and licked up along her sopping wet crease. Prudence brought her knees up with a happy sigh and Sophie’s lapping tongue soothed her stretched and tender opening. Prudence’s body enflamed again and she roamed her hands over her flushed skin, imaging it was Corey’s firm touch on her body while Sophie continued to pleasure her. The idea of having Sophie and Corey pleasuring her at the same time aroused her more than she could say. Corey with his strong body looming over her, his manhood hard and strong inside her, and Sophie’s soft lips trailling over her flushed skin, and offering up her most intimate corners for Prudence to caress and worship. Prudence arched up and moaned out Sophie’s name.

Her sensitive muscles fluttered involuntarily under Sophie’s eager tongue and she squeezed her own breast to the point of making herself cry out. Her wave crested again and she came down with a violent shudder.

Gently she tugged at Sophie’s hair. “Come up here and kiss me,” she murmured breathlessly. Sophie did as she was bidden and crawled up Prudence’s body like a panther. Prudence let out a low moan of pure lust and pulled Sophie down for a deep fierce kiss, with the promise of a long night of pleasure.


	18. Chapter 18

“How do I look?” Prudence said doing a twirl in the middle of her dressing room. Sophie looked her over while Elyse tried to keep Prudence still so she could finish.

“It’s a horrible gown,” Sophie said with a smile and Prudence nodded in agreement. The gown was almost indescribable. It was patterned in blue and red with large ugly motifs that both Prudence and Sophie giggled uncontrollably when they saw something rude in the floral oval design. 

“I really have to stop Mother purchasing my clothes without my knowledge,” Prudence grinned and sat back down so Elyse could finish her hair. “I wish I could wear my red gown again.”

“That one is truly beautiful,” Sophie agreed. “Perhaps a little too nice for a country dance.”

Elyse put in the last pin to keep Prudence’s long curls up in a tail to cascade down the nape of her neck, with little white flowers dotted throughout. “All done, Miss.”

Prudence examined herself in the looking glass, lifting her face and seeing how she looked on both profiles. “Thank you Elyse. You are amazing. It looks beautiful.”

Elyse smiled and bobbed a small curtsey. “Thank you, Miss. If I may be so bold, I hope you have a lovely time at the dance tonight.”

“I’m sure I will,” Prudence smiled. “Gown not withstanding.” The servant made another bow and left the room.

“You do look stunning,” Sophie murmured and leaned in to gently kiss Prudence on her lips, not wanting up smudge her red colouring. “No matter what you’re wearing.”

Prudence smiled. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us? I’m sure Mr Anderson won’t mind an extra person in the carriage.”

“Yes, I’m sure. You need some time with your future husband without me getting in the way,” Sophie said and before Prudence could counter that Sophie would never get in the way, she added, “Perhaps you can take advantage of the long carriage ride to the village. Draw the curtains? Make it nice and private?”

Prudence’s jaw dropped in shock. “You are abominable, Miss Devine. So impudent.”

“Don’t tell me you weren’t thinking the same thing,” Sophie giggled.

Prudence eyes flashed with a mischievous glint. “Yes, but you’re not supposed to voice such things.”

“I know how much you like him,” Sophie said and Prudence wrapped her arms around her. They held each other in silence until Mrs De Vere’s voice could be heard throughout the house.

“Hurry up my dear, Mr Anderson has come. His carriage is waiting!”

Sophie cupped Prudence’s face and kissed her once more. “Go. Have a good time.” Prudence smiled and hurried out of her rooms and down to where Mr Anderson was waiting. Sophie went to the window and watched. Mrs De Vere hadn’t been entirely truthful. Mr Anderson’s carriage wasn’t waiting, but it was coming down the driveway as Prudence hurried down the stairs to meet him. The coachman jumped down and helped Prudence into the carriage and Sophie watched it drive away into the twilight until it was out of view. Part of her would have loved to gone with them, but the jealous part didn’t want to have to watch Prudence dance with Mr Anderson all night when she had no partner and most likely would end up a wall flower for the evening.

With a sigh she left the window and went to her own rooms. She lit extra candles and picked up her embroidery and sat working it without break until she heard the sounds of the horses hooves carrying Prudence back to her.

*****

Ever the gentleman, Mr Anderson gave Prudence the front facing seat while he took the backwards one.  

“Why don’t you sit with me?” Prudence asked softly and moved over so there was room enough for two on her seat. Almost reluctantly it seemed to Prudence that Corey shifted position to sit by her. He was such a broad framed man that Prudence was pressed quite close to him. To make herself comfortable, she let her hand fall against his muscular thigh. He twitched a little at her touch.

“Is everything alright?” she asked in a soft voice.

“Yes, of course,” Corey said with a smile. “My apologies, I have things on my mind.”

Brazenly but gently Prudence rubbed her hand over Corey’s knee. “Is it anything you would wish to talk over with your future wife?” she asked softly.

“I don’t want to burden you with such things. I’m sure the dance will clear my mind.” And tentatively he placed his hand over hers. Prudence felt his warm hand through her glove. She looked straight ahead to the curtained window, trying to ignore the overwhelming desire to pull him to her and kiss him hard. Instead she tried for some small talk to distract her.

“You look very handsome tonight,” Prudence said, her finger lightly stroking the soft silken fabric that was hugging Corey’s thigh. She wished she had worn her red gown to match Corey’s elegance.

“Thank you,” Corey said, “You look very pretty too.” Prudence let out a loud snorting giggle and covered her mouth in embarrassment, but Corey smiled good-naturedly.

“You are very kind, but it’s a hideous gown,” Prudence grinned and smoothed it out over her knees. “My mother chose it. She has terrible taste. She chose the fabric while I was distracted with So… I mean, I was distracted with my lessons.” She blushed having almost revealed too much about her relationship with her governess.

“I still think you look lovely,” Corey replied softly. Prudence turned her head to look up into Corey’s deep blue eyes. It was the spur of confidence she needed. Raising her gloved hand to rest against his cheek, Prudence leaned in and kissed him.

Taken aback by Prudence’s boldness, Corey pulled away and looked down at his fiancée.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured and looked away from those blue eyes staring at her.  There was that feeling again, that Corey did not actually care for her, that he was obviously being pushed into this as much as she was. He’d lost the easy going nature he had while at the White Ferns Balls and had turned introspective, bordering sullen. Prudence sighed and sat back in the seat. She looked out the window to the darkness beyond, the dark shadows of the woods flashing by in the dull moonlight. The village would be coming into view soon.

Corey reached over and gently took Prudence’s hand in his, and rested them on his thigh. Prudence smiled, although she didn’t look away from the window.

******

The Assembly Ball was quite fun and a lot less formal than those Prudence had attended in town. She and Corey danced together for almost three hours straight. After her faux pas in the carriage Corey had come out of his shell and was the genial man she had first met. Flushed with the exertion, Prudence took a seat by the window to wait out the vigorous reel. She cooled herself with her fan while Corey fetched them cold drinks.

Glancing out to the lamp lit street, she noticed Corey’s coachman sitting by the horse trough, talking to a very cute curly haired man. She blinked when he saw the man’s hand sitting very high, almost indecently too high, up on the coachman’s thigh and her cheeks warmed again. Quickly she turned back to the room to be greeted by a silver goblet of wine.

“Thank you,” Prudence said and gratefully took a deep gulp. Corey sat down beside her and drank from his own goblet.

“Are you having a good time?” he asked with a smile.

“Oh. Oh yes,” Prudence replied, her breath catching in her throat. She was still thinking about what she had witnessed outside. That man’s hand was sliding towards a very private location. She glanced up at Corey, his eyes had wandered outside too. A strange look came across his face, his eyes narrowed and a momentary sneer graced his soft mouth.

Prudence gently rested her hand on his arm to get his attention. “Mr Anderson? Corey?” He turned back to her, his face already settling into its usual gentle kind countenance.

“It’s getting late. Perhaps should take you home,” he offered.

Prudence nodded. “You have worn me out, Mr Anderson.” Although perhaps not in the way she had truly hoped. But the dance was an exceedingly good activity to relieve one of excess evenly.

He stood up. “Finish your wine. I shall call for the carriage.” Prudence did as she was bid and waited until Corey returned to take her arm to lead her out into the crisp night air. The air was refreshing on her heated skin and she took in a great lungful. The coachman helped her up into the carriage and she settled back into the seat. Corey followed her in and pausing for a moment, he took the seat beside her.

The carriage jolted a little too harshly and Prudence was thrown back against the seat.

“Oh my!” she exclaimed and Corey reached out to steady her.

“Did you hit your head?” he asked with concern. He had his strong hands wrapped around her upper arms, holding her firmly. Again she had the overwhelming urge to kiss him, but she curtailed the thought.

“No, no. It took me by surprise is all,” she said and he kept his firm grip on her. Not that she wanted it to loosen. What she really wanted was for him pull her to his strong beautiful body, hold her tightly and kiss her with a hard desperation. Her lips felt dry and subtly she moistened them with the tip of her tongue. He swallowed and sat back in the seat beside her and formally put his hands on his knees. Leaning in towards him, to rest her head against his broad shoulder, Prudence slipped her arm through his and held his hand. The warmth of his body and the rhythmic sounds of the horses’ hooves and carriage wheels began to lull her into a sleepy daze. She felt so comfortable and safe. Perhaps this is what her marriage might be. Comfortable.

“My father will be going to town for business in a few days,” Corey said, breaking the silence.

“Hmm, yes?” Prudence said, feeling very sleepy.

“I may not be able to spend a lot of time with you while he’s away. I’ll be looking after the estate,” he clarified.

“That’s alright,” she murmured. “If you have time, you should come to dine with us.” There was a bump in the road and she bounced. She managed to turn her shocked squeal into a giggle and tightened her grip on Corey’s hand.

“Your driver is very rough tonight,” she commented.

“He’s not my regular. It’s actually my stable hand. He’s… doing me a favour,” he murmured.

Prudence settled back down against Corey’s shoulder and they rode the rest of the way to Harewood House in comfortable silence.

The coachman opened the door and Corey helped Prudence out of the carriage. Out of habit she looked up to the windows above and saw a flickering light in Sophie’s window. Corey led Prudence up the stairs to the front door.

“I hope you had a good time tonight, Miss De Vere,” he whispered, holding her hands as they stood beneath the portico.

“Yes, I did, thank you,” she smiled. “And I’m sorry for being so impertinent earlier.”

“That is something I feel we should wait for until after we’re married,” he murmured and ghosted his warm soft lips against her cheek. Prudence closed her eyes, relishing the fleeting touch.

“Goodnight, Miss De Vere,” he murmured and bowed.

“Goodnight, Mr Anderson,” she replied and waited until his carriage was trundling away down the driveway before she ventured inside.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Prudence and Sophie were in the Parlour, sitting on the piano stool together and playing a simple duet. Prudence’s fingers became tangled in a quicker passage and she giggled. They started again and Prudence messed up the same section. This time both girls descended into giggles and the duet was forgotten.

There was a polite knock on the door and Elyse entered. She stood at the entrance of the door, twisting her apron in her hands.

“Is something wrong?” Prudence asked, leaning back on the stool to see past Sophie.

“I’m not sure what to do, Miss,” Elyse said, biting her lip in consternation.

“What is the matter?” Prudence encouraged. She swung her feet around on the piano stool to face the maid. For the first time in the months of her acquaintance Elyse was lost for words.

“Trent, I mean Boult, the footman from Canterbury Hall, he told his brother, Jono. I mean _Boult_ ,” Elyse was getting her etiquette confused in her anxiety. “He came from Canterbury Hall this morning to say Mr Anderson has been killed.”

Prudence’s heart almost stopped. Sophie grabbed onto Prudence’s hand for support while her other flew to her chest in shock. “Corey?”

“No, no!” Elyse said quickly. “Mr James.” Both Prudence and Sophie visibly relaxed with the clarification.

“Trent said their butler had an express from town and it was from the parish constable!” Elyse continued, her gossipy confidence coming back. “He was found in the Viaduct at a _disreputable location_ ,” she finished by whispering the last two words in case she was overheard by someone else in the house.

“Oh my!” exclaimed Prudence, gripping tight to Sophie’s hand. “And this is true?”

Elyse nodded. “Master Corey and his stable hand have gone to collect the body.”

“The stable hand?” Prudence questioned.  

“That’s what Trent said.”

“We have to tell your father. He is Mr Anderson’s friend,” Sophie said. Prudence nodded, still partially in shock by the news that Corey’s father was dead and now that made Corey lord and master of Canterbury Hall and all its tenants and lands.

Taking a moment to collect herself, Prudence stood up. “Can you check on the staff? See if everyone is alright. I know some had previously worked for Mr Anderson,” she asked of Sophie.

“Of course,” Sophie replied and ushered Elyse out of the parlour to take her below stairs. Prudence hurried to her father’s library and loudly knocked on the door.

“Father?” she called through the door. “I have some news.”

“Come in,” was the answer and Prudence entered the small wood panelled room. Mr De Vere was sitting in a high backed chair by the window reading one of his few books he had started to collect. Politely he put the book down, open across his knee so as not to lose his place.

“The servants have heard news from Canterbury Hall,” she started, then paused, trying to think of how to tell her father his friend had been killed.

“Is this just house gossip?” he asked, unconcerned. She shook her heard.

“Mr Anderson, the elder has been found dead. In Town. The term disreputable establishment was used,” Prudence said in a quiet voice, almost scared of how her father would react. He’d been trying for years to build up a good reputation and to hear that he good friend was perhaps not as good as he thought would come as a heavy blow.

He stood quickly, the book dropping to the floor. “Is this true?”

“I’m not sure, but it would be a strange thing for the Canterbury footman to lie about.”

Mr De Vere clenched his jaw, deciding his next move. “I must write a letter,” he announced and stormed past his daughter out of the room. Prudence sighed and went to find Sophie down with the staff.

The entire staff of Harewood House were seated around the kitchen table by the time Prudence walked down stairs. She stopped just out of sight when she heard a few snippets of conversation.

“Horrible man…”

“Gambling…”

“No money…”

Prudence blinked as she comprehended what she was hearing. Canterbury Hall was in debt. Mr Anderson had wanted her to marry Corey for her money, for her father’s money. She came down into the kitchen and instantly the conversation stopped. The servants stood to curtsey and bow.

The butler came forward. “Our condolences, Miss De Vere. This must be a shock.”

“Yes,” she said and looked around the room at the faces staring at her. Sophie came to stand by her side. She was biting her lip nervously, obviously privy to all of the conversation Prudence had only partially overheard.  

“There are some things I need to tell you,” Sophie whispered quietly. Prudence had an inkling of what Sophie was about to tell her.

“Any discussion of Mr Anderson stays within these walls,” she ordered and the servants nodded and murmured their assent. Prudence and Sophie left the kitchens and went upstairs.

“I overheard a little on my way down,” Prudence confessed. “How bad is it?”

“Quite,” Sophie replied and took Prudence into one of the more private parlours of the house, the one her mother disliked and very rarely ventured into because of its cold southerly aspect. “Mrs Satterthwaite didn’t want the staff gossiping, but you know what people are like after someone dies. All the skeletons come out of the closet,” Sophie said, sitting down with Prudence on the chaise.

“Tell me,” Prudence said.

Sophie took a steadying breath and relayed all she had heard down in the kitchens. “He wasn’t well liked. The older members of staff here at one time worked for him. It was a thriving estate until he came into possession. He ran it into the ground and dismissed half of the servants, but upped the wages of those remaining to give the impression of his wealth.”

“I overheard he gambled,” Prudence said, biting her lip and Sophie nodded.

“Very bad at it. He lost everything. Frittered away the family fortune with drink and women too. He’s been trying for years to get Corey to marry money.”

Prudence felt hot tears prickle her eyes. “Why did no-one tell us?”

“They liked you. And hoped you and Corey would make a good marriage,” Sophie said. “Everyone likes Corey. He is good natured, nothing like his father. They know he will make a great landlord and master if his father has left him anything.”

At this Prudence did cry. Tears fell easily and Sophie gathered her into her arms and held her tightly.

“I was beginning to like the idea of marrying Corey. He is very amiable and I love him. There is no way Father will let me now,” Prudence sniffed against Sophie’s shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

Two days later, after the burial of Mr Anderson at Canterbury Hall, Sophie watched from her bedchamber window as Mr De Vere wrangled a visibly upset Prudence into the carriage and was driven away. Incensed with the treatment of the woman she loved, Sophie flew down the stairs and almost collided with Mrs De Vere in the entrance hall.

“Where is he taking her?” Sophie virtually demanded, grabbing onto Mrs De Vere’s arm in her haste.

“That is no business of yours,” Mrs De Vere replied haughtily. “And take your hand off me.”

Sophie loosened her grip, but she wasn’t going to be brushed off so easily. “She is my charge. _You_ put her into my care. I have every right to know what is happening to her.” Sophie’s bright green eyes flashed in anger.

Mrs De Vere made a show of pulling her arm away and rearranging her shawl due of the crazed behaviour of the governess. “If you must know, Mr De Vere is taking Prudence to call off the marriage to that horrible man, since she’s not going to do it herself. And remember your place, Miss Devine. We have been kind enough to welcome you in our house, you do not speak to me like that again.” Without waiting for any response from Sophie, Mrs De Vere turned on her heel and marched away.

Sophie ran out the front door in tears of frustration. She wanted to go after to Prudence, to make sure she was alright, but she couldn’t ride and it was too far to walk. It was going to be a long wait, so she sat down on the steps and hugged her knees to watch the drive, waiting for the De Vere’s carriage to return.

Mr De Vere had been in a high temper ever since he’d learned of Mr Anderson’s deception. The household knew of his anger and had been wary not to infuriate him any further. He’d given instruction to the Canterbury Hall footman be informed the moment Corey had returned from town. Dinner was his place to rant and rave about how Mr Anderson had played him for a fool.

“He just wanted our money,” he growled, his knife scraping loudly against his plate as he hacked and stabbed angrily at his beef. “We need to cut away this cankered acquaintance otherwise people will never take us seriously as a well-respected family.”

In between mouthfuls, Mrs De Vere agreed with her husband. Both hadn’t noticed the distress their daughter was in. She sat silently with her hands in her lap, not eating anything that was on her plate.

Sophie sat opposite her, wanting more than anything to hold her hand, to tell her everything was going to be alright.

“You will go to Canterbury Hall as soon as the Master is home to call off this engagement,” Mr De Vere said, speaking to Prudence. She lifted her head quickly.

“No,” she said. “No, please. Corey isn’t like his father.”

“You will go and call off the engagement. We want nothing to do with that tainted name.” Her father slammed down his knife. It made the glassware rattle.

“Please don’t make me,” she pleaded and her tears started to fall again.

Mr De Vere stood up and puts his fists on the table.

“I am your father and you will obey me. We will have nothing to do with the Andersons ever again!”

*****

The sound of horses’ hooves coming down the stone drive made Sophie lift her head. It was the carriage. She had been waiting for nearly two hours for Prudence to return. Eagerly she stood to meet it, worried beyond words about Prudence. Her beautiful girl was too young for this kind of perturbation, and Sophie should be at her side to comfort and protect her. So when Mr De Vere was the only one who emerged from the carriage, Sophie’s heart dropped.

“Where is Prudence?” she asked anxiously but Mr De Vere just passed her by to go into the house. He didn’t look as angry as he had been. Instead he wore an air of uncertainty.

The carriage pulled away from the entrance and Sophie was left to worry about what to do once more. She started to walk down the long drive. She didn’t care long it took, she would walk all the way to Canterbury Hall if she had too.

Luckily it was only a few minutes later another carriage was trundling down the drive. It was Corey’s phaeton, but he wasn’t driving it. She thanked whatever gods there was above that there was Prudence, sitting beside the driver. The phaeton stopped and Sophie could see a red mark across her pale cheek.

“Prudence!” Sophie exclaimed. “What happened?” The driver jumped down from his seat and walked around to help Prudence alight. Without a word Prudence fell into Sophie’s arms and hugged her tightly.

“Father struck me,” she murmured into Sophie’s shoulder. The driver caught Sophie’s inflamed eyes and nodded in agreement.

“Master Corey wished me to see her safely home,” he said.

“She’s safe with me,” Sophie replied a little more tersely than she meant to, so she added in a softer tone. “Thank you for bringing her home to me.”

“You’re welcome, Miss,” the driver gave a nod. Prudence emerged from the comfort of her governess’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Williamson,” she said with a sniff and a gentle smile.

“Do you need me to stay? To make sure your father doesn’t hurt you again?” he asked.

“No, but thank you, I will be fine now,” she replied and put her hand in Sophie’s and held it tight.

“Very good, Miss De Vere,” Williamson said, climbed back up into the phaeton and wheeled the horse around to make the journey back to Canterbury Hall.

Sophie looped their joined hands around Prudence’s shoulder and led her back to the house as the sound of the phaeton disappeared behind them.

“Tell me what happened?” she asked.

Prudence patted her nose with her handkerchief and gave a small wince as she accidentally touched her tender cheek. “Father was horrible. I’ve never seen him like that before. He said horrible things. He pulled the ring off my finger and threw it back at Corey. I didn’t want to leave so he slapped me.” She gently brushed her finger to her cheek to show Sophie where.

“Corey and Williamson defended me. And Corey punched Father. It is such a mess.” Prudence cried and then stopped as they came to the steps. “I don’t want to go in there. I don’t want to see Father.”

“I’m going to take you away from here,” Sophie whispered and kissed Prudence’s hair.

“Where? We have nowhere to go.”

“I will take you back home. To my family home,” Sophie replied. “I will write to my father and mother to expect us and we shall travel tomorrow. As soon as possible.”

*****

While Sophie wrote a letter to her parents, Prudence wrote a note for hers. It took her several broken pen nibs, a pot of ink and a sheaf of screwed up paper to put her thoughts and feelings down. In the end she managed to write only a couple lines.

_Dear Mama and Papa,  
I’m sorry I’m not the daughter you wanted. You no longer have to worry as by the time you read this I shall be gone and will no longer be a disappointment to you. _

It was good enough. She sealed it with wax and left it on her vanity. She went to her dressing room, pulled out a large travelling trunk and started to pack, leaving behind all the hideous gowns her mother had chosen in the closet.

 

Sophie woke Prudence before dawn and before the household was awake. She had already carefully carried Prudence’s and her own trunks down to the hallway in readiness for their hired coach to take them away from Harewood House.

“Pru?” she whispered, gently shaking the girl’s shoulder. “It’s time to go.”

Waking with a soft moan, Prudence opened her eye to the soft candle light burning on her side table.

“Get dressed, my love,” Sophie murmured, “The coach will be here soon.” Prudence pulled back the covers and swung her legs out of bed. She had her travelling clothes already laid out. She didn’t bother with putting on a stay as it would cause discomfort sitting in the coach for the long journey south.

Sophie helped her on with her gown and jacket. “Take a shawl. I fear it may be cold on the roads.” Sophie suggested and Prudence gathered up the shawl that had been discarded on the window seat.

Prudence’s stomach was a nest of fluttering nerves. She was leaving her parents and no matter how they treated her, they had always been with her. Now it would be just her and Sophie, alone. She shivered as fear gripped her. What if there were highway men? What if they were robbed?  Or murdered?

“I don’t think I can do this,” Prudence murmured, holding onto Sophie’s forearms for support.

“Do you want to stay?” Sophie asked. Prudence shook her head.

“I will be with you. I will never leave you,” Sophie whispered and kissed Prudence on her soft red lips. The kiss gave her courage, and blowing out the candle before they left Prudence’s bedchamber, the two girls tiptoed down through the house to the front door.

Mrs Satterthwaite was standing next to the travelling trunks. Her voice came out of the darkness.

“Miss De Vere?”

Prudence and Sophie both jumped, not expecting to see anyone on their nocturnal wanderings.

“Jono told me you asked him to hire a coach,” she murmured.

“Yes,” Sophie replied. “We’re leaving.  Miss De Vere no longer wishes to be here.”

“Do the Master and Mistress know?”

“Not yet,” Prudence replied. “Please don’t tell them. But I can’t stay here anymore.”

“Silly girls,” Mrs Satterthwaite chided. Then she gathered them up into an unexpected hug. “Both of you will be missed.” She pressed a note into Prudence’s hand. “When you reach the village, go to this address and ask for Joe. He’s my nephew. He will accompany you on the roads.”

“I couldn’t…” Prudence started to protest, but Mrs Satterthwaite quickly chivvied them out the door when the sounds of the coach were heard.  The coachman loaded their trunks onto the baggage compartment as the girls said goodbye to the housekeeper.

“Thank you, Mrs Satterthwaite,” Sophie kissed the older woman on the cheek and helped Prudence into the coach. With one last look at the house, Prudence gave the housekeeper a final wave and the coach took the girls away from Harewood house.

 

In the bright sunshine of breakfast, Mrs De Vere read the note Elyse had found on Prudence’s vanity. She clasped a hand to her chest and cried out to her husband.


	21. Chapter 21

Joe was a pleasing and jovial companion on their journey. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he told stories that were not fit for a young lady’s ear. Sophie and Prudence giggled and gasped in the all the right places.

“You are a very naughty man!” Prudence scolded and playfully smacked Joe on the arm with her fan. With his easy-going nature, he had already endeared himself to Miss De Vere and she found herself flirting with him, even if it was superficial to take her mind off leaving Master Corey and Harewood House.

“You love it, Miss,” he said unabashed. The girls dissolved into giggles again and the coach rolled on towards their first overnight stop. It would be a two day trip back to Sophie’s familial home. The coach rides were bumpy, hot and dusty, so anything to take their minds off uncomfortable journey was a welcome break.

By night fall the trio of companions had made it to the coaching inn they were going to spend the night. Prudence was already falling asleep on Sophie’s shoulder, so Joe organised the room for the girls, food to be sent up and the coach for the next day’s travel.

Sophie helped Prudence up the stairs to the small rooms above the tavern.

“I don’t know why I’m so tired,” Prudence yawned as Sophie set her down on the bed.

“Travelling always makes you tired. But we should be home about mid-afternoon tomorrow,” Sophie said and sat down on the bed. Prudence snaked her arms around Sophie’s middle and rested her head on her lap.

“I feel so guilty about leaving,” Prudence murmured. Sophie soothingly stroked her hair.

“If you want to go back, we can,” she said and gently tucked a curl behind Prudence’s ear. There was a knock on the door and it opened. Joe came in with a tray of food.

“Dinner is served, Mademoiselles,” he greeted, butchering the French honorific with his country accent.  Prudence sat up, drawn by the delicious smell permeating the room.

“Thank you, Joe,” Sophie said and the girls moved off the bed to sit at the table to eat.

“If you don’t need anything else from me, may I have a drink in the tavern? Joe asked, lifting the silver cloche off the steaming tureen of stew.

“Of course,” Prudence replied, starting to dish out some of stew into the empty bowl in front of her. “You’ve already done so much for us, it’s the least we can do.”

“Thank you Ma’am,” he said with a bright smile. “I will wake you in the morning for the early coach.” He bowed and took his leave.

“Thanks heavens for Mrs Satterthwaite,” Sophie said, serving herself after Prudence was finished with ladle. “Joe had made this journey so much easier.”

“I must thank her for her consideration. He’s wonderful,” Prudence agreed. “And very easy on the eye too,” she added with a cheeky grin.

“Of course you would notice that,” Sophie giggled and took a mouthful of the steaming stew.

“I can’t help it if God keeps putting handsome men in my path.” Prudence’s smiled dipped for a moment as she had a fleeting thought about Corey. Sophie reached over to put her hand over Prudence’s.

“As I said, if you want to go back to your parents, we can.”

“No no, I need to do this.” Prudence squeezed Sophie’s hand. “Corey was right. I need to get away from Papa. They’ve changed so much, they’re not the parents I remember when I was a child.”

“We can stay at my father’s estate for as long as we need. Even if it is for a short time.”

“Thank you Sophie. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Prudence leaned across and gently kissed Sophie on the lips. “I love you.”

Sophie’s heart leapt out of her chest, fluttered, skipped a beat and did all the things a heart shouldn’t do at the casual confession of those three little words. “I love you too,” she whispered.

They continued to eat their meal in a jovial manner, reliving some of Joe’s more bawdy tales and giggling heartily. It felt good and freeing to laugh, to not have any worries, for the evening as least.  When at last Prudence put her spoon down in an empty bowl, he gave a big yawn, hiding her mouth with her hand.

“Oh my!” she exclaimed. “I think I could sleep for a week.” Sophie stood up and moved around to behind Prudence’s chair, and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

“Let me take you to bed, beautiful girl,” Sophie murmured as Prudence leaned back into the comforting touch.

Snuffing out the main lamps, Sophie then made sure the shutters on the windows were closed before taking Prudence’s hand, drawing her up to her feet. They kissed softly, hands gently caressing and nimbly unfastening each other’s buttons. Sophie steeped back to let Prudence’s gown drop to the floor, leaving her in the sheer cotton shift, that didn’t conceal much in the low candle light. Keeping her dark eyes fixed on Sophie’s, Prudence hitched up the shift, slowly exposing her soft milky thigh. Sophie let out a soft sigh.

“You are so beautiful,” she breathed out with the low delightful feeling of her sex pulsing between her legs. Sophie wanted to rip Prudence out of her clothes to expose her flawless nakedness much quicker than the teasing pace her lover was exhibiting. She licked her lips the higher the cotton slid, giving her a tantalising peek of the dark curls that adorned the soft mons. Sophie wanted nothing more than to drop to her knees and bury herself within Prudence’s perfect heat.

Prudence grabbed the hem of the shift and pulled it up and over her head, letting it drop teasingly from the tips of her fingers. She held her position, posing in the nude for Sophie, soft shadows dancing across her sinful body.

In direct contrast, Sophie quickly removed her clothes, letting them pile on the floor around her ankles. She pulled Prudence to her, turning her to back against her hips and kissed every inch of her skin within reach of her lips. Her hands roamed over Prudence breasts, rubbing and squeezing, drawing low sensual moans that travelled right to her core. Her insides fluttered as Prudence pushed back against the warm body, angling her head to capture Sophie’s lips with her own in a hot desperate kiss.

Taking a hold of one of Sophie’s hand, Prudence directed it lower and encouraged Sophie to bury it between her legs to seek out that spot she impatiently wanted pleasured. She whimpered when Sophie pulled away from her.

“Bed,” Sophie whispered huskily, her knees already starting to buckle with her desire. Prudence didn’t have to be told again and quickly she scurried to the bed, kneeling down and presenting herself on all fours. Sophie almost collapsed on the spot, seeing her beautiful girl so wanton and delicious.

Taking advantage of Prudence’s position, Sophie moved in behind her, kissing up her spine and pressing closer and closer until her leg was wedged between Prudence’s thighs finding a pleasurable pressure against her firm derriere. Prudence reached back, grabbing onto Sophie’s hip to try and pull her as close as possible. The girls rubbed together not quite getting the gratification they both craved.

In their fervour, they didn’t hear the quiet knock on the door or Joe entering to take away the finished dinner dishes. He opened the door quietly thinking the girls would be asleep, but overheard the low moans, heavy panting and the creaking of the bed. Walking with a soft step so as not to make a sound, Joe stole further into the room to be greeted by the girls in the throes of passion, naked and rutting on the mattress. He froze, not knowing what to do, mesmerised by the sight of his two travelling companions, tantalisingly bare and unequivocally shameless. He looked away, pressing himself against the wall to hide in the shadows. The gentlemanly thing to do would be to leave right away but his libido had other plans. Even just listening to the girls was having a very definite effect on his body. His trousers were feeling firm around his crotch with the sudden swelling of his manhood.

The sounds of their lustful moans penetrated his mind and he wanted to watch. There wasn’t anything he wanted more in the world at this moment. He wanted to see their perfect bodies rub against each other, their pert breasts provocatively bouncing, their hands roaming to intimate areas. Swallowing heavily he peered over to the bed again.

Sophie groaned in frustration and shifted herself to slide her leg straight out in front and pulled Prudence back so they were interlocked together, their clefts rubbing and pressing eagerly for the moment when they both moaned, finding the right angle.  Prudence twisted around to watch Sophie’s face, panting softly with the constant friction against her sensitive nub. They locked eyes, staring at each other, the pleasure between them deepening.

A light sheen of sweat broke out on Prudence and Sophie’s naked bodies the more enthusiastically they worked their clits together. Joe watched with a hand down the front of his trousers, frantically pumping his engorged shaft. His breath caught in his throat and a louder than intended cry escaped his mouth as he jerked and climaxed.

Prudence twisted back around and faced the direction the noise came from. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Joe. But Sophie didn’t hear or see their company and continued to grind herself against Prudence’s clit, causing Prudence to moan while looking directly at Joe, his hand still wrapped around his spent manhood.

It was a stalemate between them. Prudence continued to stare at Joe while her body swayed and rocked with Sophie’s eager thrusting. Joe couldn’t tear his eyes away from the arousing scene. Prudence ran the tip of her tongue over her parted lips and it was enough to break Joe out of his stupor. Abandoning the dirty dishes, he scrambled from the room. The door closed loudly in his wake.

Sophie started in surprise and held a hand over her chest. “What was that?” she panted, her body trembling with arousal and fright.

“Doesn’t matter,” Prudence moaned and half turned to hold onto Sophie’s hand. “I need…” she began and bucked her hips, showing Sophie exactly what she needed. Her moans became higher and more disjointed the closer the heated friction between them brought her to climax.

It was Sophie who cried out first, her body quivering with pleasure. Her body shuddered involuntarily and violently. It drew Prudence with her, who let out a strangled cry as she tried to keep her voice down.

Both girls slumped down against the mattress, their muscles still fluttering, their skin humming. They lay entangled, the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the room. Eventually it took a cold draught from a crack in the window to get Prudence to move and find a warmer position. Weak with pleasure she carefully extricated herself from between Sophie’s thighs and crawled up to lightly kiss her lover.

Sleepily Sophie gathered Prudence into her arms and held her close, resting her cheek against Prudence’s shoulder.

“Joe saw us,” Prudence whispered, clasping Sophie’s hand to her stomach.

“Hmmm?” Sophie replied, still blissed out from her intense climax.

“Joe. He saw us. He watched us.”

Sophie lifted her head. “You are jesting, yes?” If her cheeks weren’t already red from exertion, they would be flushed with embarrassment and concern.

“No. He was here,” Prudence murmured, “And he _pleasured_ himself while he watched.”

“Oh Pru. We have to find him. We need to tell him he can’t tell anyone what he saw.”

“Does it matter?” Prudence asked innocently.

“Of course it matters!” Sophie said, raising her voice and pulling her hand out of Prudence’s grasp. All of a sudden she felt naked and exposed, wrong. She needed to cover up. Quickly she got out of bed to find her cotton shift from the pile of clothes on the floor and slipped it on over her head.

“Sophie?” Prudence half sat up to watch her governess pace the room in a minor panic.

“People can’t know about us. Don’t you understand?”

“Why can’t they?” Prudence pushed herself up off the bed and moved put her hands on Sophie’s shoulders to stop her pacing.

Sophie allowed Prudence to hold her shoulders and heavily sighed, nervously twisting her hands. “It’s not as simple as that,” she murmured. “Other people won’t understand about us, about two women loving each other.” She raised her head to look into Prudence’s dark eyes.

“I don’t think Joe was affronted by what he saw,” Prudence said with a small smile. “Besides who would he tell? He doesn’t know anyone here. _We_ don’t know anyone here.”

“What about my parents?” Sophie cut in quickly and her hands started to shake. “He could tell them and –“

Prudence stopped Sophie’s rambling with a firm kiss.

“We can tell Joe to keep it a secret if that’s what you want,” Prudence whispered against her lips, their breath mingling together. Sophie nodded. Prudence slid her hands down Sophie’s arms to link their fingers together. She raised one of their interlocked hands and kissed it. Sophie felt her eyes start to moisten at Prudence’s sweetness.

“Come back to bed?” she asked. Again Sophie nodded and allowed Prudence to pull the shift up over her head and dropped it to the floor. They delved in under the covers, cold in the draughty room now they had calmed down from their earlier exertions. Prudence snuggled into Sophie’s nakedness, her head resting on Sophie’s soft breasts. She fell asleep quickly, but Sophie stayed awake, worried about what the morning would bring.

******

Joe bustled in the next morning as they were finishing breakfast to finalise arrangements for the next part of the drive. "And how did you sleep last night Miss de Vere? Miss Devine?" He asked with a bright smile.

Prudence grinned over her cup of tea. "Very well, thank you Root"

Sophie mumbled with flushed cheeks. "There is something we need to..."

Joe smiled and quietly interrupted her. "I also slept well, I woke from a beautiful dream last night, but I couldn't remember it at all on waking. Isn't that strange?" Sophie looked up at him and he gave her a subtle nod.

"Will there be anything else ladies, or shall I check on the carriage?" he added.

“Our trunks are ready to be taken down, but yes thank you, that will be all,” Prudence said, taking a sip of coffee and also taking to being in charge a lot more easily than she expected. Joe dipped his head and took the first of their trunks down to the carriage. Sophie let out a low breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding and rubbed her stomach to calm the butterflies that had taken up residence there.

“See?” Prudence said with e a smile. “Joe won’t say anything.” She reached over and placed her hand, warmed by the coffee cup, against Sophie’s cheek. “Our little secret.”

Once the trunks were packed into the rear of the carriage and the girls settled on the rear seat, two more paying passengers climbed into the coach. They would be sharing for the first leg of their journey so Joe had to sit up next to the driver. In the course of the day they would need to change horses at least twice before they reached Mr Devine’s estate, Wellings Park.

Their company was a well-dressed older couple who were rather talkative, were travelling south to visit relatives. They would change roads at the next coaching inn and then travel for another 30 miles. They had already been on the road for two days. Sophie and Prudence sat politely listening to the endless talk, convinced they had heard every inch of that journey. They exchanged glances every now and then, their posture slumping in the bored stupor the longer the couple droned on.

The horses hooves clopped onto cobblestone and Prudence sat up eagerly, peering out to see where they were. They had arrived at the next stop and Prudence sighed with relief.

“Lord, I am thirsty,” she announced, startling Sophie from her daze. The coach stopped and without waiting for the steps to be put out, Prudence eagerly bounced down from the carriage into the bright sunshine. She stretched, enjoying the freedom of movement for being cramped up for so long. Joe appeared beside her.

“We have a 30 minute wait for the horses to be changed, Miss De Vere,” he informed her.

“Thank you, Root,” she said with a smile and glanced behind to see Sophie emerging from the carriage. She had been polite and waited for the other passengers to alight first. Her cheeks flushed when she saw Joe and looked away from them, busying herself by pretending she needed to inspect her gown.

“And thank you for, well you know, not mentioning _events_ ,” Prudence confided in a low voice. “Sophie was so distressed.”

“That was not my intention, ma’am,” he said and swallowed nervously. He wanted to explain, but nothing he could say would help matters. How was he supposed to explain that the reason he didn’t immediately leave the rooms once he saw what was going on was because he _wanted_ to watch and was very aroused by the sight of two girls being very intimate.

“Then we shall put it behind us,” Prudence said jovially and went over to Sophie. Joe followed her with her eyes, watching the two girls in discussion for a moment, before remembering his place and set about confirming their passage to the next stop and to organise refreshments.  

With three tankards of watered wine and a plate of fruit in hand, Joe took them out to the girls, who had stayed in the sunshine, taking advantage of the warmth before the clouds on the horizon grew darker.

“Thank you!” Prudence exclaimed and gratefully took one of the tankards. Joe handed an envelope to Sophie.  She blinked in confusion, took it and ripped in open.

“Bad news?” Prudence assumed, licking her lips of the sweet wine.

“No,” Sophie said with a smile. “Father is sending the carriage to meet us at the village.”

“Excellent,” Prudence said, “the coach is really rather uncomfortable. The seats are very hard and it has been such a dull journey.” She smiled at Sophie. “Company notwithstanding.”

Sophie smiled and tucked the letter into her jacket so she could take her tankard from Joe. Their eyes met and she blushed bright red. Quickly she turned her attention to the fruit plate and considered her options to cover her awkwardness, before picking up a handful of grapes to eat.

Slowly the brightness of the sun faded with the coming clouds while they drank, ate and waited for the horses to be changed. Prudence felt a few spots of rain on her face.

“Best to get back onto the coach before the heavens open up,” Joe suggested, taking the empty tankards and plate to back to the Inn’s tavern.

“Yes,” Prudence agreed. “And you can’t sit up there with driver if it’s going to rain, you should travel with us again, since it will only be the three of us once more.”

“As you wish, ma’am,” Joe replied, before walking inside.

The coachman had the horses and steps ready for the passengers and was only waiting for the clock to strike twelve before they would set off. Joe joined them moments later and the coach was driven out onto the open road.

There were no bawdy stories from Joe today, no giggling. All members of the coach were quiet and introspective, and trying not to look at each other. Sophie sat with one hand on the seat and the other supporting her chin while she looked out the window. The rain was falling properly now. It gave the countryside a bluish tinge. She felt sorry for the coach driver having to be out in the weather, while inside the coach was actually rather warm. The scenery was becoming quite familiar as it trundled past the window. Sophie knew they would soon be approaching a river that she knew ran through the little picturesque village she grew up close to. Sophie hadn’t seen her mother, father or sisters since she had left home four years ago. Monique and Frances would be ten by now. Nerves began to upset her stomach.

Noticing the worried look that was appearing on Sophie’s face, Prudence put her hand over hers and held it tight.

“Is everything alright?” she murmured, leaning close.

“Yes,” Sophie said, turning to face her. “I’m a little nervous about seeing my family again.”

“I’m sure it will be fine. Your father is sending the carriage for you, that’s a good sign,” Prudence smile and gently stroked Sophie’s cheek. Painfully aware that Joe was seating opposite them, Sophie pulled back from Prudence’s touch. She didn’t say anything, but flicked her eyes in Joe’s direction, who was steadfastly looking out the window.

“He won’t mind,” Prudence whispered close to Sophie’s ear and then pressed a gentle kiss on the lobe. Sophie kept her eyes on Joe just in case he turned his head, and leaned back in the seat as Prudence’s lips travelled to her neck.

Joe was still turned towards the window, but wasn’t looking at the scenery. Instead he was staring at the subtle reflection of the girls in the glass. He could see Prudence’s hand sitting high on Sophie’s thigh and his mind instantly went back to what he had witnessed the previous evening.

“Pru. Pru,” Sophie softly moaned out, “We should stop.” Prudence stopped kissing Sophie’s neck and instead rested her head on her shoulder. She peered over at Joe through her eyelashes. She could see him looking towards them out of the corner of his eye and she smiled. Snuggled up against Sophie’s side, she crossed her legs, her foot dangling in mid-air and occasionally her leather clad toes brushed against Joe’s calf.  If Sophie didn’t want to play, then Prudence was going to sleep, to make the journey go quicker. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sophie’s middle.

“Do you have a big family, Miss Devine?” Joe asked, his voice slightly cracking as he tried to discharge the awkwardness he was feeling.

“Two younger sisters, twins,” Sophie replied quietly, still feeling a little embarrassed, knowing that Joe had seen her at her most private and unrestrained. She nonchalantly slipped her hand around the back of Prudence and rested it on her hip, due to the fact there was no other comfortable place to put it. “I’m, I’m looking forward to seeing them. They will have grown so much.”

Prudence snuffled in her sleep and nuzzled against Sophie’s breast, finding a more comfortable spot for dozing. Sophie tensed slightly as she saw Joe’s eyes flick down towards her cleavage as Prudence’s shifting had exposed the soft milky white flesh of her bosom.

Joe’s thoughts returned to the image to two stunning naked women straddling the bed in the throes of passion. He felt his body start to respond and shifted uncomfortable on his seat. He realised he was staring and quickly looked up. “I, um… my apologies, Miss Devine.”

“I know Miss De Vere spoke to you,” she whispered in a low voice, barely audible over the rain against the coach roof.

“I won’t say a word, I promise,” Joe said, then added underneath his breath. “Doesn’t mean I won’t think about it from time to time.”

Sophie flushed from head to toe, her whole body feeling hot and the weight of Prudence against her seemed heavier. Joe sat forward on his seat, keeping his voice as low as possible.

“You are beautiful. You both are. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.”

Another wave of heat flushed Sophie’s body, but she felt placated by Joe’s confession “You, you weren’t affronted?”

“I was surprised to walk in on something so private,” he said with a smile. “I wasn’t expecting to see _that_ when I came for the dirty dishes.”

Despite herself Sophie smiled. Embarrassment she could deal with, but knowing Joe wasn’t appalled by her and Prudence’s relationship set her heart at ease. The rest of the coach ride continued in a more pleasant manner. Joe had more ribald stories to tell and Sophie’s giggling woke Prudence.

“Are we there yet” she murmured, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

“Yes,” Sophie smiled and pointed out at the window. “That’s my village. Wellings Park is only another mile away.”

The rain still hadn’t let up. It came down in heavy sheets. Puddles were growing larger on the roads. The coach stopped in under the porte-cochere of the Inn to keep the passengers out of the weather. The driver jumped down from his seat to help Joe unload the trunks from the coach.

“Miss Sophie?” came a voice from behind them. Sophie and Prudence both turned to see a tall man in long grey coat. Sophie grinned when she recognised him.

“Stokes,” she said and the man tipped his hat to her.

“It’s been a long time since we saw you, Miss Sophie,” Stokes said coming forward.

“I know, it has been too long,” Sophie agreed and introduced Prudence and Joe.

“We didn’t expect three,” Stokes said, picking up one of the trunks to transfer it to the Devine carriage.

“Joe was a last minute and very welcome addition,” said Sophie said, waiting in out of the rain while the menfolk dealt with the luggage. Joe grinned at the mention of his name.

“I am willing to work at the Estate for a couple of days until I can make my way back home,” he said, ducking back under the porte-cochere to get out of the rain.

“That will be up to Mr Devine,” said Stokes, and turned his attention back to Sophie. “Are you ready to come home?”

Sophie nodded. “Yes.”


	22. Chapter 22

The house and gardens were just as Sophie remembered them. The house was three storeys, red brick manor house with its perfect 26 white windows adorning the front façade and a bright green perfectly manicured lawn. Flowers in purple cascaded over the eastern corner, softening the harsh brick. Wide stone steps rose up to the front entrance from the lower garden of gravel walks, floral garden beds and decorative sculptures. Nothing had changed in the years she had been away. Everything was exactly the same. Stokes drove to the rear entrance which was covered by a roman-style portico.

“Is this your house?” Prudence said in a soft voice. “It’s so pretty.”  Sophie smiled. She had always thought so too.

Shielding the girls from the rain with a large umbrella, Stokes led them into the house to be greeted by Mrs Devine and her two youngest daughters, who had been waiting in the hall ever since Stokes had set out to meet them at the village. Stokes went back outside to help Joe with the luggage.

“Oh! My dearest girl!” she exclaimed and ran to Sophie, gathering her up into a warm embrace. Sophie hugged her mother, burying her face in against her shoulder.

“I’m missed you so much,” Mrs Devine said, holding Sophie’s face and kissing her forehead.

“I missed you too, Mama,” Sophie smiled. This was the kind of welcome she had hoped for but didn’t expect. Mrs Devine held her daughter at arm’s length.

“Let me look at you,” she said and she smiled brightly. “Still my perfect little Sophie.”

Sophie blushed. “Ma,” she chided, embarrassed by the praise.

Her mother turned to her other daughters. “Look who has come home to us.” The two little blonde angels ran up to Sophie and hugged her around her waist.

“You have both grown so much!” Sophie cried and knelt down to hug her sisters properly.

“And this is your friend?” Mrs Devine prompted, turning her attention to Prudence.

 “Yes, yes,” Sophie confirmed. Mama, this is Miss De –“ Prudence cut her off.

“Mills,” she supplied. “I’d like to be a Mills again.”

Sophie smiled. “Of course. Miss Prudence Mills.”

Prudence bobbed courteously, she didn’t need to, but she felt she owed so much to Sophie it was only polite to pay her respects to her mother. She was greeted in the same manner as Sophie, with a little less gusto. Mrs Devine embraced Prudence in a warm hug.

“Any friend of Sophie’s is welcome here.”

“Thank you, Mrs Devine.” Prudence smiled feeling happier than she had felt in a week.

“Come,” Mr Devine encouraged. “Your father is dying to see you.” Sophie walked hand in hand with her sisters as they walked through the sweetly appointed house. Prudence walked a few steps behind so as not to intrude on the family catch up.

Mrs Devine took them past a beautifully carved staircase that swept up to the first level. Prudence found herself comparing this house to the one she had just left. They were quite similar in appearance, but where Harewood House felt cold, Wellings Park was warm and cosy despite its large interiors.

“Miss Mills?” Mrs Devine sought Prudence’s attention. “Mrs Bates will show you to your rooms.”

“Yes, thank you, that will be lovely,” Prudence said and Mrs Devine rang one of the bells that lined the hall wall. It didn’t take long for the housekeeper to appear.

“Please take Miss Mills up to her room and deal with any request she may have,” Mrs Devine said. The housekeeper’s keys jangled when she curtseyed and obeyed her Mistress.

“This way, Miss Mills,” Mrs Bates led her up the staircase while Sophie went to see her father. They looked at each other as they parted. Mrs Bates was quite a young women and Prudence was surprised she had the run of the household.

“This will be your room while you stay with us,” Mrs Bates announced as she pushed open one of the closed doors on the first level. The room was sweet enough. It was decorated in soft yellows and blues. And there was a double bed in the centre with a royal blue silken spread.

“It is very pretty,” Prudence smiled.

“Your trunks will be brought up directly. Dinner is served at five, evening dress is required. Is there anything further you require?” Mrs Bates asked. She had a rather curt manner.

“Would it be possible to have a bath? The journey was very long and I feel like I’m covered in road dust, stuck to me with rain.”

Mrs Bates showed a hint of a smile. “Of course Miss Mills. I’ll have it organised within the half hour.”

“Thank you so much.”  Prudence smiled and let out a soft sigh. A long hot soak is just what she needed.

“In the meantime, would you like refreshment in the parlour?”

“Please.”

Mrs Bates led Prudence back down through the house, pointing out the more important rooms. Mr Devine’s study, the library and games room, the dining hall, ballroom and evening sitting room and finally they ended the tour in the summer breakfast parlour. There were fresh cordials and neatly cut sandwiches waiting on the table.

“Help yourself,” Mrs Bates offered. “I shall inform Mrs Devine that you are here.”

Prudence already had a mouthful of sandwich before Mrs Bates left the room. The fruit from their last refreshment stop had not satisfied her hunger. Five small sandwiches and two glasses of sweet orange cordial later and Prudence stood up to help digest her quickly consumed food. She looked out of the window. The rain appeared to have settled in for the day. It was coming straight down in a steady rhythm with no breeze to blow it away.

The door opened and closed behind her, Prudence turned to see a very happy Sophie. She had a road smile on her face and her eyes were twinkling.

“You look so happy,” Prudence said.

“I am,” Sophie grinned and hugged Prudence tightly. “I have my family back. I’ve been so scared for so long about how they reacted to me leaving.” She gave a soft happy sigh. “Only one more confession to make.”

“About us?” Prudence asked and Sophie nodded.

“Would you like me to be there with you?”

“Yes please. But I need to work up a few days courage.”

“You also need food and a relaxing bath. I’ve asked Mrs Bates to organise one for me.”  Prudence said.

Sophie sat down at the table to take one of the sandwiches. “Mmm that does sound lovely.” She glanced up at the clock, it just past three. That gave them two hours before dinner for relaxing and changing out of their travel worn clothes and into something more suitable for dinner.

******

When one of the housemaids informed Prudence that her bath had been drawn, it was Sophie who volunteered to show Prudence the way to the bathing room.

“I’m going that way. I need to unpack and find something to change into for dinner,” Sophie explained, giving Prudence a quick sly little grin.

“Very good, ma’am,” the housemaid bobbed and left Sophie to act as tour guide.

“Will you help me wash my back?” Prudence asked as they walked up to stairs.

“Of course, I will help with all the hard to reach places,” Sophie smiled. She opened the door to the bathing room. It was similar to the one at Harewood House, except with bright white walls instead of rich dark wood panelling. The copper was quietly steaming, filling the room with a warm humid haze. There were towels and robes waiting to be used on a nearby shelf and the smell of lavender drifted up from the warm water.

“Perfect,” Prudence murmured, breathing in the perfumed air. Sophie gave the hall a quick check and locked the door behind them. They helped each other off with their garments, leaving them in a pile on the floor. The servants could deal with the laundry later on.

Prudence tested the temperature of the water, it was perhaps a little too warm, but that meant it wouldn’t go cold as quickly. She carefully stepped into the copper with Sophie’s help and sank down into the soft water.

“Just what I needed,” Prudence sighed and leaned back against the end. She let her hands drape over the sides. “Come here,” she beckoned.

Sophie smiled and stepped into the bath and sat down with her back against Prudence’s chest. Prudence wrapped her arms around Sophie, holding her close. Their wet skin slipped against each other in the water until they found a comfortable spot to just lie together and relax.

“I love you so much, my Sophie,” Prudence whispered. “I don’t know what I would have done if it wasn’t for you.”

Sophie brought one of Prudence’s hands to her mouth and softly kissed it. “I would do anything for you,” she murmured and snuggled back into Prudence’s warmth. Prudence lightly stroked her fingers over Sophie’s stomach.

“How long do you think we can stay?” Prudence asked.

“Papa said as long as we like. It’s not as if there is no room for us.” Sophie smiled.

“What shall we do? I don’t have any money and you aren’t being paid as my governess anymore.”

“We’ll just have to find you a rich husband who doesn’t mind a wife that comes with a lover,” Sophie said, only half in jest.  “I have some money saved up and Mama won’t throw us out to stave in the hedgerows.”

“I should write to Mother. I was too upset at the time to write anything comprehensible and she deserves to know I’m safe.”

“You can do that after dinner,” Sophie replied, letting her eyes close. The trip had been very long and combined with the soft scent of lavender in the warm water her travel tiredness had finally caught up with her. Very gently Prudence stoked Sophie’s hair and the let the girl sleep on her chest, holding her close to keep her face above the waterline.

Slowly the water cooled and there was a knock on the bathing room door. Prudence started in surprise at the sudden loud noise after the solitude of their sanctuary. Sophie stirred and shivered in the cooling water. She held her breath, hoping whoever was on the other side of the door didn’t realise there were two people in the bath.

“Miss Mills?” It was Mrs Bates. “It’s four o’clock. You should start to get ready for dinner.”

“Oh yes, thank you! I shall be out directly!” called Prudence. Sophie carefully extricated herself from Prudence’s embrace and stepped out of the bath. The air was cold and goosebumps formed quickly on his skin. Picking up a towel, she wrapped herself up in its warmth. Prudence followed her out and gave herself a perfunctory patting down before slipping into one of the robes.

“You’d better check the coast is clear,” Sophie murmured. “My bedchamber is close, I can make a dash for it.”

Prudence quietly unlocked the door, opened it just a crack and peered out. The hallway was quiet. Sophie sneaked out and ran down the hall in her towel, ducking quickly into her room. Prudence couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. Both of their clothes were on the floor. She gathered up Sophie’s gown and undergarments, made sure her robe was tied closed and then heading back to her own bedchamber. To her surprise a housemaid was waiting for her.

She bobbed in deference and introduced herself. “I’m Holly. I was sent to help you dress for dinner.”

Slightly startled, Prudence dropped the clothes she was carrying.

“Are they yours? Just leave them. I’ll take them to the laundry later,” said Holly. She looked around to Prudence’s trunks. “What kind of gowns do you have? We can borrow something from the Mistress if you don’t have anything suitable.”

Prudence felt slightly put out by the suggestion that she wouldn’t have suitable evening dress. He opened one of her trunks and brought out her beautiful red gown. She knew it was too good for dinner, but she wanted to show it off to the little upstart of a maid.

“I’ve had my gowns tailored at Mademoiselle Geneviere,” she said dropping the name of the well-known French seamstress. She draped the gown onto the bed and took out another of her favourites. This one would be more appropriate for dinner.

If Holly was affronted by the snarky reply, she didn’t show it. Instead she bustled over to the other trunk, pulled out the appropriate undergarments. With the linens over her arms she unceremoniously pulled at the robe’s belt to remove Prudence from it. Prudence had never had so direct a maid to help her dress before.  She automatically started to hunch over to cover her nakedness, but she stopped, knowing she shouldn’t be ashamed of her body. And this maid clearly didn’t care whether she was clothes, naked or was wearing hessian sack.

After getting into her bloomers, shift and stay – Prudence suspected that Holly enjoyed lacing her up a little too much – she slipped into the one of the few gowns her mother chose that she actually liked. It was a sheer cream with silken trim around the sleeves and high waist.

Holly buttoned her into it, then roughly brushed it down to remove some of the creases.

“If you will sit, I’ll do your hair, ma’am,” Holly said. Prudence sat in front of the vanity.

“Will every night be like this?” Prudence asked, grimacing as Holly took a rough brush to her damp long curls.

“Not every night. Mistress wanted a special dinner to welcome her daughter home,” Holly replied with a mouthful of hair pins. She pulled Prudence’s hair back into a high bun, with a tail of curls cascading down to her neck.

“All done, Miss Mills,” Holly said and stood back to look at her handiwork, tucking a small stray strand behind Prudence’s ear. Prudence had to admit, that even though the hairdressing was rough, it did look rather good.  

“It looks very nice,” Prudence said. Holly nodded and gathered up the dirty clothes that were on the floor.

“If that is all, Miss Mills, I’ll leave you,” Holly said, clearly wishing to be gone. Prudence wondered why the girl seemed at odds with her.

“Yes that’s all,” Prudence said and before the last syllable was uttered, Holly had opened the door and left. Prudence sighed and went in search of Sophie. She knocked on Sophie’s bedchamber door but there was no answer. Instead she went down to the dining room, hoping Sophie would be already there. She was passed on the stairs by the two younger sisters, giggling and running down to the lower floor.

On her whirlwind tour, Prudence was told which room was the dining parlour, she quickened her step to follow to the twins, assuming they were going to dinner. They were.  Prudence came into the parlour. She was the last to arrive. Quickly she glanced around for a clock. It was five minutes to five.

“There is a seat next to Sophie,” Mrs Devine said and Prudence sat down eagerly.

“Sorry I’m late, I didn’t realise what time it was,” Prudence said, placing her napkin across her lap.

Mrs Devine waved it off. “Nevermind, nevermind. We’re all here now.” She turned to her husband. “This is Sophie’s friend, Miss Mills.”

Prudence looked to the head of the table to the slender dark haired man sitting there. He looked rather stern and his smile didn’t seem to reach his eyes.

“Nice to meet you,” he said, just as the footmen came in to serve the first course. The soup steamed up from the bowls and smelled delicious.

“What does your father do?” Mr Devine asked, keeping up the conversation in between spoonfuls of the broth.

“He has an estate up north, Harewood House,” Prudence said in quiet hesitant voice. She wasn’t sure if she should be brutally honest about her father coming from trade, or whether she should say as little as possible to keep the façade up of the De Vere name. 

“And do you have brothers and sisters?” Mrs Devine joined in.

“No, it’s just me,” Prudence replied. A sudden pang of guilt went through her and she blinked away the hot prickle behind her eyes. Perhaps she had left in haste. Her parents must be worried sick about her. They didn’t even know where she was. Even though the food was delicious she didn’t feel like eating anymore.

Sophie saw Prudence’s discomfort and slipped her hand onto Prudence’s knee. Thankfully the conversation moved on away from Prudence and began on Sophie.

“We’re so glad you’ve come home,” Mrs Devine said cheerfully. “Letters are never as good as seeing you in person.”

“Thanks, Mama. I’m happy to be home too,” Sophie grinned over at her two little sisters, who weren’t taking much notice of their big sister since their food was much more interesting.

“How long will you be staying?” her mother asked nonchalantly.

“We don’t know,” Sophie said, gently squeezing Prudence’s knee, then put her hand back up on the table.

“It seems a shame to travel so far and not stay for a few weeks,” Prudence said, catching Sophie’s eye.

“Lovely!” exclaimed Mrs Devine. “We’ve been invited to the Ball Lady Helen is hosting at Kilbirnie next month. I’d love for you to go, Sophie. There will be many people wanting to see you again.”

“May we go, Mama?” said one of the little blonde girls.

“You are still too young, Monique. When you are older you may go to the ball,” Mrs Devine replied gently. But Monique wasn’t to be assuaged. In a fit of temper she pouted and slammed her spoon onto the table.

Mr Devine stood up. “Go to your room now!” he ordered. “We do not act like that at the dinner table.”

Monique started to cry and ran out of the room. Frances looked after her sister in two minds whether she had to leave as well. It was clear the girls were very close Frances started to get up off her chair.

“You may stay,” her father told her and she sat back down to finish her soup.

Mrs Devine shook her head. “We really need to find a new Governess for the girls. That last one taught them some very bad manners.” She then looked over at Sophie. “We haven’t been blessed with good governesses, have we? That Miss Blackwell behaved appallingly once she had the eye of Mr Coulter-Nile.”

Sophie blanched and choked slightly on a spoonful of soup when she tried to swallow and breathe in at the same time. She coughed and spluttered. Prudence reached over to rub her back and pushed her water glass closer to Sophie’s hand.

“Are you alright, dear?” Mrs Devine asked. Sophie coughed once more and nodded, regaining her composure.

“Yes,” she rasped. “Sorry Mama. We actually saw Mrs Coulter-Nile in Town during our summer stay.”

“Still pretending she is above her station?” Mrs Devine asked a little snappishly.

“She did marry a wealthy landowner,” Sophie said, surprised by her defence of Alex.

“That is no reason to treat your _employers_ with the contempt she showed us. She was nothing before she became your governess. We gave her that opportunity to mix with a better society. She could have at least shown a little gratitude.” Miss Blackwell’s behaviour was still a very sore point with Mrs Devine. She had seen Sophie quite upset when Miss Blackwell left to become Mrs Coulter-Nile and had never forgiven her, assuming that it was from Sophie that she had stolen Mr Coulter-Nile’s affection for. 

“Perhaps Lady Helen can suggest someone. She has sought governesses for other families in the neighbourhood,” Mrs Devine continued in a more calmed manner. “If we don’t have anyone by then, Mrs Bates will have to look after Monique and Frances.”

Frances sighed and kicked her feet in a dejected way under the table.

“I could look after them, Mama,” Sophie offered seeing Frances’ upturned mouth. “I’d like to spend some time with my sisters. I’ve a lot to catch up on.”

“No, no. You can do that any day. You’re coming to the Ball, Sophie. We’ve already discussed this,” Mrs Devine said dismissively.

Sophie raised her eyebrow. “Mama? Has someone been invited that you wish me to meet? A gentleman someone?”

“I thought you’d be married by now,” her mother said, putting her spoon down. She cut off Sophie’s retort. “Yes, yes, I know. You said you don’t want to marry, but you need security. And you’ll want a family. This estate needs security.”

“But Wellings Park will come to me even if I don’t marry, won’t it?” Sophie asked.

“Yes, but your sisters are still young. We need to keep it in the family. If you don’t have children and Lord forbid they take as long as you to find husbands,” Mrs Devine sighed.

“The dinner table is not the place to discuss inheritances,” Mr Devine put in. He called over the footman to take away the first course plates and told him to take up a plate to Monique.

The table fell into silence at the abrupt halt of the current topic of conversation. The rain could be heard more plainly and it was still coming down quite heavily.

“I fear we may need to build an Ark if this rain continues,” Prudence said with a smile, trying to fill the awkward silence.

“It horrible, isn’t it?” Mrs Devine commented. “It makes everything feel so cold and dismal.”

“It gives the gardens a good freshen up though,” Sophie added. “Speaking of gardens, Root told us he has previously been an undergardener. Is it possible to give him some work before he heads back north? It would be nice to repay him for his kindness in travelling with us.”

“I’m sure we can find something for him. The gardens have been looking a little ragged,” Mr Devine said. He eyed up the footmen as they came with the salvers of steaming roast meats and boiled vegetables.

“Your gardens look beautiful,” Prudence said, amazed that anyone would be disappointed in what she had seen that afternoon, driving through the immaculate greenery.

“I’m not happy with the roses. They are being neglected,” Mr Devine said, helping himself to the selection of game before him. “If the weather holds up tomorrow, you should take your friend for a tour around the grounds, Sophie.”

“I’d love that,” Prudence said excitedly.

“I’ll show you my favourite avenue,” Sophie said with a smile.

“That is tomorrow settled then,” Mrs Devine smiled. “And you two can talk about what to wear to the Ball on your walk.”

“Mama!” Sophie exclaimed.

Mrs Devine smiled. “A nephew of Lady Helen’s is visiting. You’ll have to look your very best. He’s an Earl.”

“You should wear your blue gown, Sophie. That becomes you very well,” Prudence supplied. She had very fond memories of that gown on the floor of her bedchamber.

“No lace at the table,” Mr Devine said in between mouthfuls of roast beef.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tiny BSDM scene is here.

Anxious to write to her mother, after the dessert course Prudence had excused herself as quickly as etiquette decreed and rushed upstairs to her room to write. Mrs Devine insisted Sophie stay with her in the evening parlour to catch up on the many years together they had missed out on.

Frances rushed past Prudence on her ascent on the staircase, the ribbons on her little white dress flying out behind her in her hurry to return to her sister’s side. A door slammed, there was a delighted squeal and Prudence knew the girls had been reunited, obviously not used to being away from each other’s company for longer than five minutes.

Just like when Prudence tried to write the note to her mother before she left home, she sat at the writing desk in her room and stared at the blank page. She dipped her pen in the ink and let it hover over the paper, hoping by some miracle the words would write themselves.

_My dearest Mama,_

_I am sorry for leaving with barely any notice and with no note of explanation. Please let me explain now.  I could no longer stay under the same roof as Papa, not only for the violent slap with which he struck my face, but he is no longer the father I know and love. Mr Kyle Mills never used to care about status or social society. Mr George De Vere, who wanted me to marry Mr Anderson for his money is not my father. Mr Anderson is a good man, even if his father was not. It would have been a good match despite his financial situation. We have more than enough to live on, we did not need his. And if father truly wanted to see his way to land via my marriage, then forcing me to call off the engagement was not beneficial. Mr Anderson will always have status due to his ancestral links, we do not. I hope he sees what he has missed out on because of his greed._

_The change had not only been in father, I see it in you too. I know you enjoy the high society we have learned to come accustomed to, but that does not mean putting other people down, including your own flesh and blood. We came from trade and we should be proud of the business father built up to raise our position in society, we shouldn’t shun it._

There was a gentle knock at the door, distracting Prudence from the words she had finally managed to write.

“Come in,” she called and Sophie poked her blonde head around the door.

“Am I disturbing you?” she asked quietly. “I know you wanted to write your letter.”

Prudence put her pen down and beckoned Sophie into the room. “I always have time for you, my Sophie.” She held her arms out and Sophie ran into them to sit on Prudence’s lap. They gently pressed their lips together and rested their foreheads against each other. 

“It has been a very long day,” Prudence murmured and wrapped her arms around her lover.

“I hope you’re not too sleepy,” Sophie said with a wicked grin and kissed Prudence again. She slipped off Prudence’s lap. “I’ll be back in a moment.” Leaving Prudence to her lewd thoughts, Sophie quickly ducked back to her room to collect the toys from the secret compartment at the bottom of her drawers.

Biting her lip in anticipation, Prudence quickly blotted her letter to finish tomorrow and blew out all but one of her candles. Then she was at a loss to do until Sophie returned. She was in two minds about whether she should start to undress or keep that pleasure for Sophie. She ended up sitting on the end of her bed and swinging her legs.

The door opened moments later and Sophie slipped back in, quickly turning the key in the lock.

“I thought perhaps you’d like to wear this,” she said and held up and leather toy with its leather strapping. Prudence nodded excitedly and jumped up off the bed to take it.

“I’ve wanted to know what it feels like to slide it in you,” Prudence mused, running a finger along the solid shaft.

“Also I thought, maybe,” Sophie’s voice was becoming shyer and she produced a short riding crop from behind her back. “And perhaps you might like to use this.”

“On you?” Prudence asked in surprise, then she smiled and bit her lip. “Like you’re some bad servant or something?”

Sophie blushed bright red. “The Mistress of the House might need to punish the naughty servant girl.”

Prudence looked even more excited at the prospect of their provocative fiction. She took the riding crop and looked it over. She’d never ridden a horse, so had never had to use a crop before. It was rather springy, but thought it would hurt a lot if she used to too hard. Her concern must have showed on her face as Sophie rested a hand on her arm.

“Be playful,” she murmured, “And I’ll tell you if I don’t like it.”

Prudence nodded, then suddenly and tightly embraced Sophie.

“What was that for?” Sophie asked with a smile, her face nuzzling up against Prudence’s dark tresses.

“Just to say how much I love you and you’re amazing and everything,” Prudence said, her cheeks turning red. They pulled apart, although not for very long as their lips met in a soft kiss.

“Come, Mistress, time to punish the very badly behaved wench,” Sophie grinned and Prudence giggled.

“ _Mistress_. I do like the sound of that,” Prudence said and drew herself up to her full height. She gave Sophie’s skirts a quick flick with the leather end of the crop. It made a satisfying thwack sound against the layers of fabric. A small thrill surged through her.

Prudence draped the hand she held the crop in over Sophie’s shoulder. “Now, wench,” she said with a grin. “I heard you were a very bad girl today.”  It was Sophie’s turn for a small shiver of delight to travel down her spine.

“Oh yes, I am a very bad girl.” Sophie agreed, pouting playfully and coquettishly looking up at Prudence through her lashes. The crop thwacked against Sophie’s skirts again.

“You need to learn manners. How do you address the Mistress of the House?”

“Sorry, Ma’am,” Sophie apologised and bobbed politely.

“I am Mistress De Vere,” Prudence said, reverting to the more imposing name and already feeling very comfortable with the role she was playing. “And you shall address me as such.”

“Yes, Mistress De Vere. Sorry Mistress De Vere,” Sophie bobbed again with her hands demurely clasped at her stomach.

Prudence walked around Sophie, the crop occasionally tapping at her skirts. Sophie only felt the pressure of the taps and not any pain. She stopped behind Sophie and roughly pulled at the buttons on her gown, popping them open. Sophie gasped softly.

“You’ve been a very bad girl, haven’t you?” Prudence leaned in and whispered close to Sophie’s ear. Her breath was hot against her skin, causing goosebumps to break out. She didn’t answer, but Prudence continued her low whispers while pushing the gown off Sophie’s shoulders.

“You were caught with the stable boy,” Prudence hissed, relishing in her character. “Spreading your legs for his filthy manhood.”

Sophie blinked, amazed Prudence could make something up so quickly and take to the fiction so easily. She smiled and then continued to play the part of the naughty serving girl, swallowing nervously.

“Yes, Miss,” Sophie answered, deliberately getting Prudence’s name wrong. The crop stuck against Sophie’s skirts once more.

“Mistress De Vere,” Sophie amended.

“Undress,” Prudence ordered and stepped away from Sophie to undo the lacing on her own gown. Quickly she shed her outer layers before stepping into the leather harness and buckling it up firmly over her linen undergarments. The dark leather protuberance stuck out in front of her, hard and straight. Sophie distracted from her undressing eyed up the arousing vision that was Prudence in her stay and bloomers, posing with her hands on her hips.

“Oh my,” she breathed out, her lower abdomen giving her a deep pleasant throb.

“Quickly,” Prudence commanded tapping the crop lightly against her own thigh. Sophie untied her petticoat and let it fall to the floor on top of her gown, all the while determined not to take her eyes off Prudence. 

But Prudence had other ideas. Once Sophie was down to her shift, Prudence turned her around and roughly pulled her to her embrace. The only thing between Sophie’s behind and the hard leather phallus was the thin layer of linen.  It pushed up between the back of her thighs while Prudence’s hand slid slowly down the front. Sophie let out another long held breath. Her muscles clenched involuntarily at the sensual touches

“Such a wicked girl,” Prudence whispered and her free hand flicked the crop against the side of Sophie’s thigh. She felt the sting that time. The sheer shift didn’t cushion the blow like her skirts had done. A soft gasp escaped her lips and the leather end of the crop flicked her again.

“Oh!” she voiced the sudden bite of pain. She clenched again, her thighs bearing down onto the hardness between them. “Yes, Mistress De Vere,” she whispered. “I am very wicked.”

“Begging the stable boy for his prick,” Prudence continued the fantasy, emphasising the hard ‘k’ as she spoke. “Bending over, letting him have his nasty way with you.” Sophie shivered in pleasure.  Right now she would bend over and let Prudence have at her at the drop of a hat. The crop flicked her thigh again, this time it connected more painfully. She grimaced.

Prudence pressed harder against Sophie’s back and the leather shaft shifted and probed her crease, the linen still acting as a feeble barrier.

“The Mistress of the House is very upset with you,” Prudence murmured, her mouth against Sophie’s neck. Sophie could feel the light brush of her lips and the heat from her breath as she spoke. “Do you know why?”

“Because I was very naughty with the stable boy,” Sophie replied, her voice shaky with pleasure. A warm flush went through her whole body, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. The crop struck her thigh once more and Sophie bit down on her lip to stop the cry.

“Because,” Prudence’s voice had dropped to a low growl. “You are mine.”  With the crop in hand, she squeezed Sophie’s breast for emphasis, her fingertips and the rigid handle pressed hard into the soft flesh. Sophie moaned loudly and pushed back against Prudence, wanting to feel the leather rub against her clit. She ground her hips, desperately looking for the sweet sensation.

“Bad girl,” Prudence chided and slapped her thigh with her hand. She pulled away and yanked off the shift that was doing a very poor job of protecting Sophie’s modesty. Now naked, Sophie could make out the light red marks that adorned her thigh in the low candle light.

“On the bed,” Prudence ordered and Sophie did as she was bidden. She crawled up onto all fours, exposing her bare behind to Prudence’s crop. It stroked over the pale flesh, creating soft teasing patterns before connecting painfully in a sharp blow. Sophie couldn’t help but yelp as it struck her sensitive skin and she quivered with the aftershock. Her body already felt like it was on fire, but the pain ignited the throbbing between her thighs.

“Shhh, my delicate flower,” cooed Prudence resuming the slow teasing trails with the leather end of the crop. It ghosted over the red stripe it had left. It came down again and made another identical mark just below it. Sophie tensed and twitched, trying not to make any more loud noises. It hurt and it set all her nerve endings ablaze. She rocked on her knees, pressing her thighs tightly together, in the vain hope that the pressure would somehow satiate the craving to be penetrated. Her intimate corners tingled with pleasure.

It took only two more strikes of the crop for Sophie to voice her pain once more. She couldn’t hold it in any longer and it came out in a loud shrill gasp.

“Please,” she exhaled, looking back at Prudence over her shoulder. She angled her hips up and spread her thighs, silently telling her exactly what she was begging for.

Prudence threw the crop aside and slid her fingers along Sophie’s exposed crease. Her folds were wet and trembling with need. Sophie exhaled a desperate moan. Wanting to continue the game, Prudence leaned down and hooked an arm in under, across Sophie’s breast.

“Is this what you want?” she growled softly and bucked her hips for emphasis. The phallus rubbed along Sophie’s inner lips. “Is this what you begged of the stable boy? To take you roughly from behind?” Prudence didn’t really know where her words were coming from, but the lewd stories from Joe on their journey had definitely been an influence.

“Yes,” keened Sophie, rocking and angling up to try and impale herself onto the hard leather shaft. The tip slipped over and over her hooded nub.

“So beautiful and wicked,” Prudence commended and ran her tongue along the shell of Sophie’s ear to prolong the teasing. Her hands shifted to cup Sophie’s breasts, rubbing delicately over the hardened nipples. “And all mine. My beautiful, delicious Sophie.”

Prudence didn’t hold back any longer, she thrust the hard member into Sophie’s eager body, filling her deep and completely. The low noise Sophie exhaled was a mix of delight and hunger. She had used this toy herself many times, but it had never felt as good as it did now that Prudence was plunging it into her. She relished every inch that slid in and out. Prudence’s breath against her neck was getting becoming heavier with her exertions, while Sophie mewled and whimpered, desperately wanting everything Prudence was offering with abandon. Their bodies moved as one and their hearts beat quickly in time.

It didn’t take long before Sophie could feel the stirrings of her climax. She angled back to make sure Prudence was finding the most delicious spot each time.

“Yes,” Sophie moaned under her breath, spreading her fingers out on the mattress and curved her back like a cat. “Yes, yes…”  She tightened and clenched around the hard welcome intrusion, holding it as she crested her wave, her whole body trembling and quivering at the delightful sensation coursing through her.

Prudence slowed her thrusting but didn’t stop completely. She leaned down to kiss Sophie’s neck, the blond hair damp and sticking lightly to the skin. Sliding a hand down Sophie’s stomach, Prudence’s fingers then delved between her hot damp thighs. They explored the moist crease seeking out the penetration. Sophie mewled at the continuing pleasure, unable to control the jerky spasms her muscles were throwing off.

Gently Prudence pulled her back up onto her knees, to sit Sophie on her lap. She leaned back against Prudence, eyes closed as she allowed Prudence to explore her more exposed body. A hand trailed over her breasts, playing with the pink nubs, while fingers gently teased and rubbed over the hard nub between her legs.  Sophie couldn’t help but rock her body with the pleasant sensations and slowly rode the phallus still buried deep inside her.

“You are the most beautiful women I have ever known,” Prudence whispered low against Sophie’s ear. “I want to pleasure you over and over.” Sophie softly moaned her acquiescence, unable to voice anything more coherent as another climax was building up inside her. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat. She pressed back against Prudence’s chest and crashed down with another shudder, wetness spilling out around the leather shaft. Her toes curled tightly.

“Pru,” Sophie managed to moan out and moved forward to crawl off Prudence’s lap. She flopped down on her back and looked up at Prudence. Despite her two rather quick climaxes, Sophie felt a jolt of lust go through her at the sight of her lover still in her undergarments with the hard shiny phallus, soaked in her juices, strapped around her hips.

Prudence didn’t need Sophie’s beckoning to crawl up over her. Sophie let her legs fall open and gently Prudence pushed the hard shaft back inside her. She let out a low desirous moan.

This is how they spent most of the evening. After Sophie had crested once more, they divulged Prudence of the harness and her undergarments to swap positions. Sophie penetrated Prudence, enjoying the look of the girl’s face and wondered whether she was thinking of the fictional stable boy was the one who pleasured her. They made love well into the small hours of the morning, long after the candle had burnt down to nothing and was gently smoking in the melted wax.

Too exhausted by their pleasure to remove the harness, the girls curled up around other and slept through until midday.

**********

After luncheon on the next fine day, Sophie and Prudence, hand in hand with Monique and Frances strode down Sophie’s favourite walking avenue. The two younger girls weren’t all that interested in walking, as unlike Sophie they had explored this park many times in the last 5 years. So they ran off to play with dogs.

“Don’t get too dirty!” Sophie called after them and they waved to show they had heard, whether they complied was another matter.

Arm-in-arm, Sophie and Prudence walked along the neat gravel path, walking through an archway of flowering creepers.

“This is so lovely,” Prudence sighed. “Much nicer than Harewood House. It’s like all the world is alive and it is here merely for my enjoyment.”

Sophie giggled softly and Prudence kissed her on the cheek, letting her lips linger a longer than decorum allowed.

“Hello ladies,” came a voice from behind them. It was Joe. He had a shovel resting casually on his shoulder.

“Root!  I haven’t seen you in days. I hope you are settling in well,” Sophie said, smiling brightly to cover the residue of their previous awkwardness.

“You’re not calling me Joe anymore?” he asked, a slight pout in his face.

“I am no longer a governess and you are in my father’s employ. I can’t be too familiar,” Sophie said, her words trailing off and her face falling a little. It was a stupid rule, but nonetheless, one she thought she better continue as she was to be the Mistress of Wellings Park one day.

“I shall call you Joe,” said Prudence with a genuine smile. “You don’t work for me and I believe we are very familiar.” Sophie’s face flushed and Joe grinned.

“Thank you, Miss De Vere,” he said with a low reverent bow.

“Erm, Mills, actually. That’s my real name. De Vere was something my father made up and I never liked it.”

Joe quirked an eyebrow. “Do we have to introduce ourselves all over again?”

Prudence giggled and playfully slapped his arm. She still felt the easy familiarity they had on their journey, whereas Sophie was still too embarrassed by what Joe saw at the Inn to feel that comfortable around him again.

“Come, walk with us,” she said with a grin. “You can regale us more stories.”

“I really shoulder get back to work.” He pointed to the shovel on his shoulder. “The head gardener here is a hard task master.”

“Oh,” Prudence pouted, “Ten minutes won’t matter will it? You can tell the head gardener that you were required by the Mistress of the House.”  Prudence winked at Sophie who had blanched. “Well, the Heiress at least.”

“Ten minutes should be fine,” Joe said and walked with them through the avenue, Prudence in the middle of the trio.  Sophie leaned up to whisper when Joe was preoccupied with one of the plants on their walk.

“You are such a cheeky girl,” she said.

“And that’s why you love me.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Sophie! Miss Mills! Hurry up we will be late! ” Mrs Devine’s voice filtered up through the house from downstairs. Prudence giggled and pulled away from Sophie’s embrace. After they had finished dressing for Lady Helen’s Ball, Sophie had pulled Prudence into the bathing room and they had been engaged in some rather enthusiastic kissing. Prudence had emerged from her rooms, dressed in that stunning red gown and Sophie couldn’t contain her desire for her beautiful lover.

Quickly Prudence smoothed down her gown, made sure her hair wasn’t too out of place and gave Sophie’s reddened lips once last peck before taking her hand and hurrying her downstairs to their waiting carriage.

“You are such a naughty girl,” Prudence admonished in a playful whisper as they ran down the stairs together.

“You didn’t seem to mind,” Sophie grinned, gathering up her skirts so she wouldn’t trip.

“At last!” Mrs Devine exclaimed once the two girls had joined her at the front door.  “Where had you two been?”

“Sorry Mama,” Sophie was slightly out of breath from the quick dash. “I needed to help Prudence with something.” Prudence put a gloved hand to her mouth to hide a giggle.

Mrs Devine narrowed her eyes momentarily at Prudence’s indelicacy, but then looked over the girl in red.

“Don’t you two look lovely together?” she complimented and both girls blushed. Sophie had decided to wear her dark blue gown with black lace gown specifically to compliment Prudence. The blue made the red richer, and the red enhanced the subtle hues of the blue.

“That truly is a beautiful gown, Miss Mills,” Mrs Devine continued as they walked outside to meet the carriage. Mr Devine was already waiting for the women at the edge of the gravel driveway. “Silk? Satin?”

Prudence smiled and nodded. As though to accent all her best features, she ran a hand down the bodice to show off the low tight waist and Sophie held her breath. Even after all this delightful months of being very intimate with Prudence, the girl still managed to take her breath away with the simplest of gestures. “Both, with gold thread accents, trimmed in finest ermine. It’s a Mademoiselle Geneviere design.”

“Very nice indeed,” Mrs Devine reiterated. Her husband handed her into the carriage first, followed by Sophie, then Prudence. He came in last and sat next to his wife.

Nervously Prudence sat her hands in her lap. The last time she had gone to a ball was with Corey. Although only a few weeks had passed, it felt like an age since he was by her side. There was the momentarily feeling of loss until Sophie put her hand over hers and squeezed then gently.

The carriage bounced along the rough roads leading to the manor house. It was a sprawling estate with little in the way of woods, but with soft undulating green grasslands and moors that stretched to the horizon.

“I would have thought with the amount of money Lady Helen has, she would have had this road fixed up years ago,” Mrs Devine said, placing a hand to her chest, attempting to stop the vibrations from jostling her out of her low cut gown.

“The rain washes it away every time she does,” her husband answered, looking out of the window to see how far they were from the main house. There were large flaming torches to light the way from the large wrought iron gates that marked the entrance to the house and footmen ran to greet the carriages to guide them to the portico.  

Prudence stared in amazement at the grand house that loomed in the darkness. It was even more impressive than Canterbury Hall, which had been the biggest house she had ever visited. It had the look of part castle, part Gothic cathedral and part French chateaux and even though it was an eclectic mix of styles, it all worked together seamlessly.

Mrs Devine saw Prudence’s awed expressed and smiled fondly. “Wait until you see inside,” she said with a bright grin.

Theirs wasn’t the only carriage arriving. Ahead there was two more, their occupants being carefully helped down from their transport. There was a large impressive town coach just in front of them. Pulled by white four horses, its golden colour shone in the firelight. Expecting some exceptionally stunning royal party to emerge from it, Prudence was surprised to see only two men alight. Their dress was very fine. Velvet jackets and silken breeches, similar to the style Corey wore when he formally dressed for the balls at White Ferns. The fire light showed one of the men in green and the other in a deep sapphire blue that was almost the same shade as Sophie’s gown.  

“That must be the Earl,” Mrs Devine whispered excitedly. “We must get Lady Helen to introduce us.”

Mrs Devine hadn’t been exaggerating when she had inferred the interior of the house would be much grander than the outside. Prudence stood in the entrance hall and desperately tried not to gape at the magnificence before her. The walls, the furniture, the drapery and even the floor rugs, were all decorated in varying hues of rich cream and pale gold, accentuated by the hundreds of candles illuminating the scene. Only the greenery strategically placed in corners gave the hall any other colour at all. It was like stepping into a warm embrace on a beautiful summer’s day. Not only was the décor magnificent, the architecture it was adorning was just as impressive. Roman columns lined the entrance hall and in between were large full height doors that led to other parts of the house. The doors to the grand ballroom were open and Prudence glimpsed the magnificent chandelier that loomed over the dancers.

Sophie smiled over at Prudence and gently placed her finger under her chin to close her gaping mouth. Prudence blushed shyly.

“I didn’t mean to stare. But everything is so beautiful,” Prudence replied, waiting in line to be introduced to the Lady of the House.

“Mr and Mrs Devine! And Miss Devine, my dear child, how are you?” They were greeted cordially by a stately lady about the same age as Mrs Devine.

Sophie bobbed politely. “I’m very well, Lady Helen. It is very nice to see you again.”

Lady Helen Mahon-Stroud was a genial middle aged woman, strong and independent. She lost her two children, a son and a daughter in their infancy, due to their weak hearts. Lady Helen, so distraught by the deaths did not want to bare any more children in case they also inherited the same weakness. Only three years after the death of her second child, her husband her senior by at least ten years also passed away, leaving Lady Helen alone and a young widow. Instead of having a family to care for, she looked after the poor and in need, distributing her wealth to those who needed it most. Because of her good deeds, she was the most revered person in the shire.

Lady Helen reached out to take Sophie’s hands in hers and gently squeezed them in a familial way. “I do hope you have been looking after yourself. You were greatly missed when you left,” she said in a soft gentle tone.

“I have, Lady Helen, thank you,” Sophie replied then quickly changed the subject, not wanting to dwell. “Let me introduce my friend, Miss Prudence Mills.”

Prudence curtseyed just as Sophie had and Lady Helen smiled brightly. “Nice to meet you, my dear. Please go and enjoy yourselves. Oh, before you go, let me introduce my nephew.” She turned to the two men standing beside her and tapped the arm of the man in green to garner his attention. He turned and Prudence blinked at the familiar face. She wasn’t quite sure where she knew him from.

“Miss Devine, Miss Mills, this is Matthew Henry, the Earl of Gisborne,” Lady Helen beamed, obviously very proud of her young handsome nephew. The man in green bowed and the girls bobbed politely.

“My Lord,” they murmured reverently. Prudence suddenly lifted her head, struck by where she knew the man.

“Mr Henry!” she exclaimed. “We danced together at White Ferns.”

Lord Gisborne smiled in recognition. “Yes, we did. And if memory serves I believe we have a dance to finish.”

Prudence blushed in combination of her sudden outburst and by Lord Gisborne’s remembrance of such a short moment in their lives.

“I do believe you are right. Thank you, I would love to,” she said. And she and Sophie moved away from the line to allow the other guests to be greeted.

Sophie looked back over her shoulder, the man in blue standing beside Lord Gisborne was looking in her direction. It was the same man who was with Lord Gisborne before, but she couldn’t remember his name. It was Scottish, Mc-something. She shook her head and turned back to Sophie to take her into the ballroom.

Once again Prudence stared in amazement. The chandelier she had glimpsed from the entrance hall looked even more stunning in its setting, backdropped by an enormous ornate window that if it were made of stained glass would have been at home in a gothic cathedral. 

“Oh my,” Prudence breathed out, her hand on her chest. “How does anyone come by such elegance and opulence?”

“Many years of wealth and privilege,” Sophie smiled, “however, Lady Helen is very generous. She looks after her tenants very well indeed.”

There was a cry of “Sophie!” from a near-by corner and she turned to see a lady in a simple by elegant cream gown hurry over to her.

“Felicity!” Sophie grinned and rushed up to meet her old friend. They had grown up together, until Felicity and her brother had moved away to live with her aunt in the far South when she was thirteen only coming back during the summer to visit. The two old friends hugged gently.

“I haven’t seen you in an age!” Felicity exclaimed, “We have so much to catch up on.”

Prudence waited off to the side until Sophie remembered to introduce her. She was feeling decidedly out of her depth. This was Sophie’s world, which before now she never realised how high it was. She had always known Sophie came from a good family, but seeing it with her own eyes showed exactly how low a standing in society she and her new money parents had.

Sophie noticed Prudence’s unease and drew her into the conversation. “My apologies, Miss Mills, this is Miss Leydon.”

“It is Mrs Davis now,” Felicity corrected. “I married three years ago. He is talking to Mr McClenaghan, just over there.” She pointed to a curly dark haired man talking to the man in blue.

“Congratulations,” Sophie replied with a smile. The two friends fell into conversation, each relaying what they had been up to for the past few years. Prudence noticed that Sophie didn’t say she had been governessing, let alone had been Prudence’s governess, but insinuated that she was merely a good friend she had met and had been keeping in company.

Prudence stayed on the periphery of their conversation, only joining in when Sophie needed clarification on a happenstance at which they were both present. Prudence found her eyes wondering to the couples dancing. This ball was even more beautiful than the supposed prestigious ones at White Ferns.

Suddenly a green blur stood in front of her, it was Lord Gisborne. “I was hoping Miss Mills, that you were not engaged for the next two dances,” he asked, a bright smile on his face. The man in blue, his companion at White Ferns had stepped in behind him and smiled politely.

“I am not engaged,” Prudence smiled.

“Do you remember Mr McClenaghan?” he asked, half turning to introduce his friend.

“Yes, of course,” Prudence said with a gentle bob. “I recognised your name when Mrs Davis mentioned it.”  The man in blue bowed his head. There was a moment of awkward silence between them before Prudence spoke again. “May I ask, my lord, why you did not introduce yourself properly at White Ferns?

“I wanted to keep a low profile,” Lord Gisborne replied. “I was not in the mood for people fawning over me because I was lucky enough to inherit a title. And please, I would prefer it if you called me Mr Henry, I really don’t like ‘my lord’. It makes me sound like I’m ancient.”

“I would be glad to,” Prudence said with a smile, relived to know at least one person here apart from Sophie’s family, even if it was from a very fleeting acquaintance.

“Although,” Mr McClenaghan spoke up,” We could ask you the same thing. I do not think you went by ‘Mills’.”

Prudence felt a warm flush in her face. “You are right. I didn’t. Mills is my real name. My father changed it and we have had a falling out.”

“I am sorry to hear that,” Mr Henry said. There was a break in the music, indicating the previous dance had finished and the next was about to being.

“Shall we?” The lord held out his hand for Prudence to take. They walked out into the middle of the dance floor and took their places in the line-up.

Mr McClenghan stayed beside Sophie and Felicity to watch his friend and his partner cut an elegant path through the other couples.

“Mr McClenaghan?” Mrs Davis vied for his attention. “Do you know Miss Devine?”

The man in blue smiled. “Yes, she fell into my arms the last time we met,” he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Sophie looked horrified and then covered her mouth with her gloved hands as she remembered the circumstances.

“Oh my, I did, didn’t I? That was very embarrassing, for both of us, I am so sorry,” Sophie said a red blush in her cheeks.

“I’m not,” Mr McClenaghan said softly in his thick accent. “I got to hold a beautiful woman in my arms.” Before Sophie could counter his observation he continued “Speaking, of, would you like to dance the next with me?”

Felicity poked her friend in the side. ”Say yes,” she whispered in a not so subtle manner.

“Um, yes, thank you,” Sophie said, looking over to Prudence in her red gown gracefully moving across the floor with the handsome man in green. The small pang of jealousy started to rear its head just as it did every time she saw Prudence flirting or paying attention to a man.

The three acquaintances chatted, Mrs Davis and Mr McClenaghan chatted while Sophie nodded and smiled, her attention wandered to the dance floor more often than not, until it was time for the next dance.

Mr McClenaghan led her out to the line-up. It was to be a slow dance in the new waltz style that Sophie was not very proficient in.

“Not to worry, I can keep you on track,” Mr McClenaghan smiled and placed Sophie’s hand on his shoulder. It didn’t take long for Sophie to get used to the simple dance steps. All she really had to do was follow in her partner’s wake.

“I do believe we were meant to dance together tonight, Miss Devine,” Mr McClenaghan remarked conversationally. “We’re a perfect match.”

Sophie angled her head slightly to compare their clothes. He was right. Her blue gown and his blue jacket matched perfectly. “Very true. Although considering I had no idea what you would be wearing, let alone you would be here I think we must put it down to coincidence.” The velvet did feel nice underneath her fingertips and occasionally she couldn’t help to stroke the soft material.

“I’m glad I met you again, Miss Devine. I feel our acquaintance was cut rather too short last time,” he said, giving her hand a sly sideways glance when he felt her finger brush along his shoulder.

“That was because of my clumsy feet,” Sophie said, feeling quite at ease with this man. It had been a very long time, if ever, she had felt anything but indifference for men. She knew which direction her heart would take her and it wasn’t towards the opposite sex.

They danced in silence for a moment, enjoying the slow music and the gentle rhythms of the waltz.

All too soon the waltz ended, Sophie and Mr McClenaghan walked away from the dancing to meet up with Prudence and Mr Henry.

“No injuries this time,” he said jovially, casually resting his hand over Sophie’s that was holding onto his arm. Sophie placed her other hand to her mouth, covering a giggle.

“No, I am quite safe,” she smiled. Mr McClenaghan bowed and kissed the back of her hand, and Sophie felt her cheeks blush.

“Thank you,” he murmured against the satiny glove. “If there is another waltz I’ve very much like to dance it with you.”

“I- I would like that,” Sophie replied honestly, looking down at the hand he had brushed his lips against. Much to her surprise she had enjoyed the dance with Mr McClenaghan more than she expected, especially the feeling of his soft jacket beneath her fingers and the warmth of his hand against her lower back. He straightened up and smiled.

“I must speak to Matthew,” he gave a curt bow and took his friend away from their presence.

Without thinking, Sophie extracted her fan from her sleeve and fanned herself. Prudence stood beside her friend.

“It’s nice to see them again,” she said, making Sophie jump in surprise. Prudence giggled and held onto Sophie’s arms to steady her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Sophie held a hand to her chest and smiled. “It’s okay. I was a little lost in my thoughts.” She looked over to where the man in green and the man in blue were standing, deep in conversation.

Prudence lowered her voice to ensure on Sophie would hear, a small knowing smile on her face “Miss Devine, are you thinking about a man?”

“Wha? No, of course not,” she quickly replied, but the blush on her cheeks gave her away. Quickly she fanned herself again, hoping that would cool her down. “Not like that in any case.”

“Oh yes?” Prudence hooked her arm in around Sophie’s and took her away to the refreshments.

Sophie side-eyed Prudence, who was grinning broadly. “Oh hush, there is nothing going on.”

 

The evening continued in a very pleasing manner. Mr McClenaghan returned to partner Sophie in the next waltz. Mr Henry also danced with Prudence a second time, managing to find a chance during the Maggot in between all the other men who were clamouring for this strange dark-haired beauty’s hand.  By the end of the supper Sophie and Prudence were thoroughly exhausted and were longing to collapse onto their soft waiting beds.

“Are you ready to go, girls?” It was Mrs Devine, holding onto her husband’s arm. Sophie and Prudence hadn’t seen either of them much during the ball. Mrs Devine didn’t dance and was very happy to eagerly gossip with the older ladies, while Mr Devine would talk business with the other landholders.

“Yes,” Sophie sighed and hid a yawn behind her hand. They rose from the table they had been sharing with Mr and Mrs Davis, wished them goodnight and followed Sophie’s parents out to their awaiting carriage.

Prudence heard running footsteps behind them and she turned to see Mr McClenaghan hurry up to catch them before they left for the evening.

“Miss Mills,” he panted. ”Lord Gisborne bade me ask if you were free on Monday for a morning walk.” He then looked at Sophie, “And if Miss Devine would not object to my presence as well.”

The girls turned to each other, silently asking the other of her opinion. They obviously were taking too long to answer as Mrs Devine replied on their behalf.

“They would be delighted, thank you, Sir,” she said kindly. Mr McClenaghan gave a deep bow, wished them a good night and hurried back to his friend. Mrs Devine shook her head in disbelief at the two young girls’ hesitancy in accepting an invitation from such an illustrious man.


	25. Chapter 25

After church the following morning, Mr and Mrs Devine decided to stay indoors due to the nasty turn the weather had taken while listening to the weekly sermon. The two young girls were happily terrorising the household with their game of hide-and-seek, which included a loud scream when one found the other, so the remaining members cloistered themselves into the front parlour for the dark and stormy afternoon to relax for the remainder of the day. The fire had been lit and was roaring merrily and warm, Mrs Devine kept herself occupied by playing on the piano while her husband read. As Prudence wanted to write to her mother about Lady Helen’s ball, Sophie had gone to fetch pen, ink and paper from her father’s study.

“We haven’t had much time to talk, my dear Miss Mills. How did you meet our Sophie?” Mrs Devine asked, while Sophie was out of the room. She kept her playing in a quiet and slow manner so she could hold a conversation.  Prudence blinked in surprise.

“Y-you do not know?” she replied from her place at the writing desk. “Surely Sophie told you who I am.”

“No. She has never mentioned a Miss Mills.”

Prudence laughed softly. “Oh, I see.  My family has been going by ‘De Vere’ for the past few years.”

The piano playing stopped and Mrs Devine looked at Prudence. ‘You are who Sophie governesses? Why did you say your name was Mills?”

“My family name _is_ Mills. Father changed it when, when he sold his business,” Prudence finished off quickly, unsure of how the Devines would react that Sophie had been governess to new money.

“That’s all a bit strange, isn’t it?” Mr Devine chimed in from his place by the fire. He didn’t look up from his book, but he had been listening in.

“Yes,” Prudence admitted with a soft sigh. “He wanted to pretend he had ancestry connections to the old families. I never felt comfortable with it.”

“And something has happened, hasn’t it?” Mrs Devine asked. She stood up from the piano and moved to sit by Prudence. “Again, we haven’t seen Sophie ever since she left and all of a sudden she wrote to us begging to stay and she was bringing a friend.”

Just at that moment Sophie walked in with the writing implements and all heads turned towards her. She looked at the faces looking at her. “What did I do?” she asked dumbfounded at the attention, setting down the things in her hands.

“Nothing, dear,” her mother answered. “Miss _De Vere_ was telling us about herself.”

“Oh,” Sophie blushed. “Prudence wished to go by her real name.”

“But you never told us she was the one you were, were… well you know what you were doing,” Mrs Devine turned her nose up, still upset by the idea her daughter had been working as a governess.

“Does it matter who her family is? She needed help and I thought _my_ family would be able to assist.” Sophie was becoming heated. Her face was turning an even deeper red and her eyes flashed bright green.

“Of course we would help you and your friend. You don’t need to keep things from us, Sophie. We love you no matter what.”

The gentleness of her mother’s words and countenance caused Sophie’s anger to deflate. Without another word, she flew into her mother’s arms and hugged her tight, kneeling on the floor. Tears started to fall and she cried. She had missed her mother more than she had realised.

“I have things I need to tell you, Mama,” she sniffed, “But I am afraid of what you will think of me.”

Mr Devine put his book down and moved to join his wife and daughter on the sofa. “What has happened?” he asked in concern. It was the first time Prudence had seen emotion in his eyes. The cold steel melted as Sophie shifted her tight embrace to her father. Slightly unnerved by the hug, Mr Devine gently patted Sophie on back. Although decidedly uncomfortable by the display of affection, he didn’t pull away.

Sophie gathered herself and pulled back from her father. “Sorry, Papa.”

“And is this has to do with why you are home?” Very gently he wiped the tears off Sophie’s cheek.

Prudence spoke up. “No, we are here because I couldn’t stay at home any longer.” Now was as good time as ever to tell Sophie’s family about what happened. “There was a scandal involving my then fiancé’s father.”

“It is alright, Miss Mills, you don’t need to explain,” Mrs Devine said and turned her attention back to her daughter. “Why do you think you need to be afraid of us?”

Sophie stood up and looked over to Prudence for support. Prudence gave her a smile. She wasn’t sure herself she wanted Sophie to confess what she knew she was going to. But it would be better in the long run.

Taking a steadying breath, Sophie looked at her mother. “All those times you tried to convince me to marry…”

Mrs Devine clapped her hands to her breasts. “You are engaged?” she asked excitedly. “But he is of low birth, yes?”

Sophie shook her head. “No, not quite.” And again she looked to Prudence. “I am in love though.”

“He’s unsuitable? He’s already married? Oh, Sophie please do not tell me you are in love with a married man.” Mrs Devine was determined to guess Sophie’s news.

“No,” Sophie said. “I am not in love with a married man. I am in love with Miss Mills.” With those words it was like a hundredweight was lifted off her chest. She had been hiding her true self from her parents for so long, all through her relationship with Alex, the occasional dalliance with other women in Town, she never realised just how much it was weighing on her conscience.

Mr and Mrs Devine didn’t say anything. They looked wide eyed at their eldest daughter. Prudence moved to Sophie’s side and took her hand in hers.

“This is why I didn’t want to marry any of those men, Mama. I don’t like men. I like women. And one woman in particular.” Sophie smiled at Prudence.

Mr Devine stood up suddenly and left the room, the door closing loudly in his wake. The small sliver of happiness Sophie had felt at confessing her love of Prudence passed just as quickly as it came.

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you.” Tears threatened to fall again. “That you would no longer love me, because I can never be what you want me to be. That I’m wicked and bad.”

“You are not wicked,” Prudence said before Mrs Devine had a chance to say anything, “And you are kindness itself. No-one who knows you could call you those horrible things.” She pulled Sophie into a hug to comfort her.

“She is your particular friend?” Mrs Devine asked.

Sophie pulled away from Prudence’s embrace. “She is more than just my friend, Mama. I want to be with her. I am in love with her. What you feel for Papa, I feel for Prudence. If I could marry her I would, in a heartbeat.”

Even Prudence’s stomach fluttered at such an expression of love. Any thought of Corey she had had was driven out by Sophie’s violent confession. Sophie was all she needed too. She didn’t want to marry anyone but Sophie.

“You can’t marry your friend,” her mother said, almost angrily. “You will marry a suitable man and have a child to pass this estate on to.”

“No!” Sophie said perhaps a little more vehemently than she meant. “Prudence and I want to be together.”

Mrs Devine stood up. It didn’t give her any height advantage over Sophie, however it gave her room to expand her lungs. “How does that help this estate?” she demanded. “Stop being such a selfish girl. You are not a child anymore and sometimes we have to do things we don’t want to. You will get married and you will continue this estate’s bloodline. You think you’re the only person in the world who has to marry someone they don’t love?” Suddenly the tirade stopped. Sophie stared at her mother. Prudence tightened her grip on Sophie’s hand. Mrs Devine had reminded her strongly of her own mother.

“There are many women who have married for convenience, Sophie,” Mrs Devine continued in a more dignified manner. “And there are many men who have their floozies on the side. It is about what we show to the world. We want to show that you are the proper heiress to the estate and you will need to marry.”

“I want to be with Prudence, Mama.”

“Then let her stay here. Many a married woman has a live in friend.”

Sophie’s eyes narrowed in a slight confusion. “What are you saying, Mama?”

Her mother sighed and spoke softly. “My dear, the estate needs an heir. Your sisters are still too young. I’m sorry this burden falls to you.” She took hold of her daughter’s other hand. “Mr McClenaghan seems very nice and has taken an interest in you. I spoke to Lady Helen at the ball, he is well respected and is Lord Gisborne’s confidant. Please, just consider it.” Mrs Devine gently kissed her daughter on the cheek and left her with Prudence in search of her husband.

Sophie looked at Prudence who appeared just as shocked as she felt.

“Was that?” Prudence started to ask.

“I’m not sure,” Sophie replied, moving to sit down before her shaking knees gave way. “That’s not exactly the way I thought that was going to go.”

Prudence sat down beside her. The sounds of the crackling fire fought with the heavy rain beating against the glass and the low roll of thunder in the distance. 

*****

Mr and Mrs Devine didn’t return to the sitting parlour and next saw Sophie and Prudence at dinner and the conversation that had passed earlier wasn’t brought up again. Once the younger girls had been excused from the table to get ready for bed, Mrs Devine casually repeated the conversation she and Lady Helen had had at church.

“Apparently Lord Gisborne is staying with Lady Helen for a few weeks. Something to do with wedding arrangements so she was telling me,” Mrs Devine remarked, popping an after dinner grape into her mouth. “She and Lady Gisborne wish him to marry one of their cousins.”

“Very interesting gossip, my dear,” her husband said choosing a piece of cheese from the selection on the table.  

“Lady Helen likes to talk and I am a good listener,” Mrs Devine said with a smile.

“Which allows you to be greatly informed of all the intimate happenings of the neighbourhood,” Mr Devine gave his wife a small smile.

“That is an unintended consequence.”

During the banter, Prudence quickly chewed down the piece of fruit in her mouth and swallowed so she could speak without spraying juice across the table.

“If Lord Gisborne is already going to marry his cousin, why would he want to walk out with me tomorrow?” she asked Sophie’s mother. Mrs Devine fossicked through the grapes on the platter in front of her and picked out the unblemished ones for herself.

“Perhaps he wishes to help out his friend in courting our Sophie,” Mrs Devine replied. “From what Lady Helen told me, they are fast friends and never out of each other’s company.”

“Perhaps,” Prudence reluctantly complied in a murmur and went back to her fruit.

With the subject finally broached, Sophie spoke up, although quietly, not looking either of her parents in the eye. “If Mr McClenaghan asks me to marry him, I will accept.”

She and Prudence had discussed their options all afternoon in the sleepy warmth of the sitting parlour, cuddled up together on the sofa in front of the fire. Both had expectations of marrying well to please their families; however neither could abide the idea of being parted. If what Mrs Devine had said was true, about wives marrying only to save face, Sophie knew she could never love her husband, unlike Prudence who found men as attractive as women. Sophie didn’t want to saddle an unsuspecting husband with a wife who would want nothing to do with him. Prudence had used her situation with Mr Anderson, his lack of affection for her and his need of her money as an argument for an arrangement between the parties involved. Their discussion on the intricacies of marriage arrangements lasted deep into the afternoon. By the time Holly came in to remind them that dinner was to be served in half an hour, they had mapped out the perfect, if somewhat fanciful, conditions for a happy life together if either of them had to marry someone they didn’t love. First and foremost Sophie had decided she would be honest with her prospective partner and it would be up to him whether or not he still wanted to make her an offer.

There was a charged pause, and then Mrs Devine cried out with delight. She clasped her hands to her breast. “Wonderful! Wonderful!” she exclaimed. “I know it is only early in your acquaintance, and I shall not be too excited, but Sophie, that is marvellous news.” It was the first time Sophie had shown any inclination of marrying and her mother was going to take full advantage of this new revelation.

Sophie looked over to her father to see if he was just as excited as her mother, but his unwavering countenance was stoic as ever.

Under the table Prudence found Sophie’s hand and held it tightly.

“Be kind to him tomorrow, my dear,” Mrs Devine said.

“Thank you Mama, I do know how to behave in company,” Sophie replied with disdain. “May we be excused?” She wasn’t in the mood for this anymore.

“Sophie, before you retire for the evening, may I speak with you in my library,” he father said and rose from the table.

“Of course Papa,” Sophie said, furrowing her brow in confusion as Mr Devine left the dining room.

“Don’t keep him waiting,” her mother said, standing to leave as well. “And tell him I shall be in the summer parlour tonight.” As soon as the Mistress of the House left, the servants bustled around the table to clear it of the dirty dishes and to replace the soiled table cloth and napkins with clean fresh linens.

Sophie and Prudence left arm in arm and wandered down through the dim hallways to the library. With a quick glance to see if anyone was watching, Prudence gave Sophie a kiss on the cheek and murmured, “I’ll be waiting in your bedchamber.” She hurried off upstairs to leave Sophie to talk with her father.

Collecting her thoughts and taking in a deep breath, Sophie knocked. Her father called for her to enter and she did.

Mr Devine was sorting through a shelf of heavy leather bound volumes when Sophie walked in. “My dear,” he sighed and held out her hand to her, to beckon her close.

“I know your mother can be quite,” he paused, trying to find an adjective that wouldn’t insult his wife, “demanding,” he settled on. “But she has your best interest at heart.”

“But Papa, I don’t…” Sophie began before realising her father had more to say.

“You should have told us, about your _proclivities_ sooner and we could have had this problem sorted years ago. That is the real reason you left us, isn’t it?”

Sophie chewed on her lower lip and averted her eyes. “Yes. Yes it was.”

“Because you didn’t want to marry without love?”

Sophie nodded. “And I thought you and Mama would never want to see me again because I’m not the normal perfect daughter.”

“You are my daughter, no matter what,” her father said softly. “I may not show it too easily or say it often, but I love you and always will.”

Sophie felt the hot prickle of tears behind her eyes and blinked it away. Without wanting to dwell on his emotions, Mr Devine moved the conversation onwards.

“Is it true, if Mr McClenaghan makes you an offer, you will accept it? You didn’t say that for your mother’s benefit.” Mr Devine moved to sit down in his reading chair, leaving Sophie to perch on the bookshelf ladder.

“With a caveat. I will tell him I am in love with someone else and if he still wants me, then yes, I will marry him,” Sophie answered. Her stomach butterflies flipped violently inside her.

“You may grow to love him, if not truly _in_ love and that might be good enough for a happy life,” her father said. Sophie thought she saw a fleeting moment of sadness in his grey eyes, but whatever it was it was soon gone.

“I am in love with Prudence. She is truly the most wonderful person I have ever known. It is not a passing fancy, I know deep in here.” Sophie tapped her fingers over her heart. “She makes me feel things no-one else ever has. And she makes me gloriously happy.”

Her father quirked a smile. “Marriages are difficult at the best of times. No-one believes it will ever be easy. If, _if,_ you can make a marriage work, to the benefit of all, then you have my blessing.”

Sophie let of a soft sigh and smiled. “Thank you, Papa.” She got to her feet, kissed her father on the cheek and took her leave. Quickly she ran up the stairs, knowing Prudence would be waiting for her and that she no longer had to hide the woman she loved. 


	26. Chapter 26

The sunlight streaming through the open window woke Prudence to a beautiful morning. Yesterday’s storm had been banished, bringing a warm and sunlight morning to the inhabitants of Wellings Park. She rolled over and kissed Sophie awake. The blonde girl breathed in slowly through her nose and kissed back with her eyes closed.

“Good morning, my Sophie,” Prudence murmured and shuffled closer to cuddle the naked girl lying beside her. Her hand lightly stroked over the warm soft skin, causing Sophie to hum softly with enjoyment.

Sophie’s eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at the stunning brunette wrapped around her body.

“I love waking up with you,” she said, happy and relaxed in her lover’s arms.

“Let’s stay here all day,” Prudence said and somehow managed to wiggle closer. Sophie giggled when Pru’s hair tickled her nose.

“We can’t. Don’t you remember? You have the aristocracy to entertain today.”

“I’d rather entertain you,” Prudence said with a cheeky glint in her eyes. And Sophie felt a teasing touch sliding along her inner thigh. She writhed and giggled when Prudence start to tickle her. Sophie squeaked and tickled Prudence in retaliation. Prudence let out a high pitched giggled, which turned into a guttural snort, causing both girls to laugh heartily.  Without warning, Sophie rolled over on top of Prudence and pinned her to the mattress. The girl underneath squeaked in delight, allowing Sophie to take control and didn’t struggle against her grip. Prudence smiled brightly.

“How did I get so lucky to find you?” Sophie murmured, leaning down to kiss those full red lips.

“I’m glad you found me,” Prudence whispered and they kissed again. Sophie loosened her grip and Prudence wiggled her hands out to wrap her arms around Sophie’s shoulder. The girls tangled themselves around each other, kissing passionately.

A knock on the bedchamber door tore them apart to opposite sides of the bed and Sophie yanked up the bedsheets to makes sure their modesty was preserved.

“Yes?” she called out and Holly came into the room, bobbed curtly.

“Mistress requires your presence,” she said, giving the girls a judgemental glance, and added.” As soon as you can.” She didn’t bother curtseying again and left the room, closing the door with an unnecessary loud bang behind her.

“I believe she does not like me,” Prudence said, emerging from under the bed covers and standing up into the sunlit room. She padded naked across the room and slipped on a dressing robe that was hanging over the back of the chair.

“I believe she does not like anyone,” Sophie said, slipping her hands behind her head with no intention of moving in the near future. She ogled Prudence’s figure that could plainly be seen, silhouetted though the sheer robe. “She’s always been like that, ever since she came to work for us.”

“How long ago was that?” Prudence asked, pulling her hair out from under the robe’s collar. The long dark tresses cascaded down her back.

“She arrived about a year before I left,” Sophie answered lazily, enjoying the view of the stunning goddess in her bedchamber going about her morning routine. “I assume she is not like that with Mama and Papa, if she is she would have been dismissed years ago.”

Prudence sat down at the vanity and began to brush her hair. The bristles glided through her silken hair with ease, making it glister like burnished bronze in the bright sunlight.

Sophie let out a deep sigh. She could happily lie in bed and watch Prudence all day. To Sophie it seemed Prudence was becoming more and more beautiful with each passing day. Her skin had lost the blemishes of adolescent and was now as smooth as porcelain. Her rich plump lips were red and her dark eyes were like two smooth pools of molten chocolate. Unconsciously Sophie slid her hand down her body, her fingers playing through the nest of soft curls at the apex of her thighs.

Prudence set her brush aside and stood up to find something to wear for their outing with Mr Henry and Mr McClenaghan. She stepped into the dressing room and emerged moments later with two gowns.

“Which one?” she asked Sophie, holding up the gowns. One was a light colour simple affair with tiny red flowers and a decorative hem, the other a dusty green with fleur-de-lis.

“Green,” Sophie replied without a second thought. The green matched so perfectly with her dark hair and dark eyes.

Prudence draped the gowns over the bed end and walked over to the armoire to search for undergarments, letting her robe fall off her shoulders as it flowed out behind her. Sophie’s fingers slipped down between her thighs and stroked along her moist crease. Prudence bent over to look in the lower drawers and Sophie’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of the firm derriere.

Holding up a stay in front of her chest, Prudence turned and fluttered her eyelashes. “Can you help me with the laces?” she asked demurely, knowing exactly what buttons of Sophie’s to push. Sophie’s eyes roamed over Prudence’s nakedness. That perfect body illuminated by the morning sun, the hint of pink nipple peeking out from the stay, the soft belly solely undulating with each slow breath, the dark curls barely concealing her mons. Sophie’s let out a shuddering breath and her fingers rubbed eagerly over the sensitive hooded nub.

“I’m not sure I can,” Sophie squeaked out and Prudence smiled as she saw the covers moving.

“Nevermind, I can do it myself,” Prudence replied and turned to bend over again, retrieving the front lacing stay. When she slid the shift down over her body, she heard a soft sigh of disappointment from the bed. She slid into the stay and took her time to lace it up at the front, adjusting bosom to make sure the stay would enhance her in all the right places. The bloomers were next and Prudence made sure to bend over again to give Sophie all the view she needed.

Dressed only in her undergarments, Prudence prowled to the bed and crawled up it to straddle one of Sophie’s thighs, her knee brushing Sophie’s hand that was feverishly moving under the sheets.

“You are a vixen,” Sophie exhaled and pulled her lover down into a long deep kiss. Teasingly Prudence broke off the kiss, but kept her lips tantalisingly just out of reach, pulling back each time Sophie pursued her.

“Minx,” Sophie murmured as Prudence parted her luscious lips and very lightly touched the tip of her tongue to Sophie’s lower lip.

******

It was mid-morning when Mr Henry and Mr McClenaghan arrived to take the girls out for their walk. There was a standing invitation from Lady Helen for luncheon that they decided to take up. The walk there would take just over an hour at a leisurely wandering pace.

Just as they started their jaunt down Wellings Park’s drive, Joe came hurrying up. He bowed politely.

“Apologies My Lord, may I speak with Miss Mills and Miss Devine?” he asked.

Mr Henry shrugged and allowed Prudence to unhook her arm from his. He and Mr McClenaghan walked a little way on to give them privacy.

“What is the matter?” Prudence asked.

“I wanted to let you know I was heading back home in the next couple days,” Joe said with a smile.

“Oh, so soon?” Sophie asked. What awkwardness she had felt towards him had dissipated, especially since she had confessed her secret to her parents.

“Yes, I’m missing home and my friends,” he said a little sadly. “It’s nice down here, but I would like to go home”

“Thank you so much for helping us out. And pass on our thanks to Mrs Satterthwaite,” Prudence said and placed a friendly hand on his arm.

“Of course,” Joe smiled. “My aunt will be happy to know you’re doing so well.” He glanced over at the two gentlemen waiting a little further down the path. “You chose very well, or should I say they chose well.”

Prudence grinned and Sophie blushed.

“If my father doesn’t have work for you, go to Canterbury Hall and tell Mr Anderson you come highly recommended from me,” Prudence said. Joe chuckled and bowed his head.

“Goodbye Mr Root,” Sophie said and Joe winked at her, causing her blush to turn a deeper shade of red. The undergardener bowed again and hurried off to leave the party of four to continue on their way to Kilbirnie.


	27. Chapter 27

In the three weeks of Lord Gisborne’s sabbatical with Lady Helen, Prudence and Sophie had walked out with him and his confidant twelve times. On the final morning of their stay, the two men attended Wellings Park just after breakfast.

“Good morning My Lord and Sir,” Mrs Devine stood up to greet her guests once they were announced into the morning sitting parlour. “It is a shame this will be your last visit to our humble park.”

“Unfortunately I have business to attend and have been already away for too long as it is,” Lord Gisborne replied, sitting down on a chair close to the fire. Mr McClenaghan stood by him, a hand on the back rest.

Just then there was a rush of footsteps out in the hallway, followed by Sophie and Prudence hurrying into the room, looking distinctly ruffled. They curtseyed and apologised for their tardiness.

“We lost track of time while getting ready,” Sophie said with a smile.

“No matter,” Mr Henry smiled as he rose from his seat. “Shall we go?” He offered his arm to Prudence, who took it gladly.

The party of four walked out through the gardens, they would only have an hour of perambulation before the men had to go back to the Earl’s estate. Mr Henry and Prudence soon outstripped Mr McClenaghan and Sophie who preferred to dawdle along the tree lined avenue. The day was warm and the birds were happily singing overhead.

The previous conversations with Mr McClenaghan had been jovial and intelligent and Sophie always looked forward to their meetings very much. However today he was quiet and introspective.

“You seem less conversant today,” Sophie observed, having learnt a few flirting tips from Prudence and started to gently stroke his upper arm to coax the conversation out of him.

“That is true, Miss Devine,” he said with a genuine smile. “Mr Henry and I have been discussing circumstances.”

“Oh?” she prompted. He stopped their walking and turned to face her, taking both her hands in his. All of a sudden Sophie was full of nerves. Was this moment her mother had been waiting for?

“I , _we_ , have a proposition for you, and Miss Mills if you are both amenable.” Mr McClenaghan flicked his gaze towards their friends. Sophie nerves didn’t lessen, however she was intrigued rather than apprehensive.

“A proposition?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Perhaps we should sit down to discuss this.” There was a garden seat only a few paces onward, they walked on to sit down. As Sophie did, Mr McClenaghan held her hands once more.

“You may have heard Lord Gisborne is to be married,” he started.

“Yes, Mother did mention something about a cousin?”

“Indeed. There is a cousin, a cousin that Matthew does not wish to marry. She is a frail, sickly creature and a simpleton. One cannot get two sensible words together from her insipid mouth.” 

Sophie quickly extricated one of her hands to cover her mouth, hiding an inappropriate smile.” Oh my,” she commented.

“Well, quite,” Mr McClenaghan rolled his eyes in amusement, “However Matthew is, let us say he isn’t a romantic man. He would be quite happy to never marry. He finds the idea tiring and quite uninteresting.”

Sophie furrowed her brow. “Then why has he been walking out with Prudence these past few weeks?”

“Because I encouraged him to do so,” he replied, “I remember the two of you from our brief encounter at White Ferns. You were so different from the kind of women who want to marry Lord Gisborne for his money. They throw themselves at him and all they can do is giggle and preen. However you were different. You were kind and intelligent and spoke highly of your friend, who then showed how truthful you had been with her kindness towards yourself after you tripped and fell.”

“She is a lovely girl,” Sophie swallowed and then added softly. “I-I love her very much.”

Mr McClenaghan smiled. “And now I come to the proposition, not only does Matthew have to marry, I do as well.”

“Surely you are your own man. You don’t _have_ to do anything.”

“Ah,” he sighed, looked down in the direction of his friend. “The problem, Miss Devine, is this: I am the Earl’s confidant and adviser and being that my life, my _private_ life reflects on him. There cannot be rumours or miscommunications that will taint _his_ reputation. I have certain _tendencies_ that if came to light would not bode well for Lord Gisborne. Do you understand?”

Sophie thought she knew exactly what Mr McClenaghan was saying, but needed to make sure. Her stomach twisted in anticipation, that this man could be exactly what she was looking for.

“Let me see if I understand correctly, Lord Gisborne needs a wife so he doesn’t have to marry his cousin? And you are looking for a wife so these rumours would cease?” she asked carefully. Mr McClenaghan let out a loud sigh of relief.

“Yes, yes, that is exactly it. I knew you were intelligent Miss Devine,” he smiled and squeezed Sophie’s hand in solidarity.

“If I am not being too bold,” she added,” would you be asking me and Prudence to be these wives?”

The man broke into a wider smile, showing rows of perfect white teeth. “Yes.”

Sophie blinked for a moment, taking in the plan. If this was truly what Mr Henry and Mr McClenaghan wanted, they could not have found two more perfect women for the scheme.

“Obviously I would have to speak with Prudence,” she said trying to keep her voice steady while her stomach did back flips in excitement.

“Of course. And I am sure I don’t need to tell you that this conversation goes no further than you and Miss Mills,” Mr McClenaghan added sincerely.

“You can rely on my discretion, Mr McClenaghan,” Sophie replied, unable to keep a smile off her face. In her excitement, she kissed his hand and blushed furiously when she realised how forward she had been. He laughed it off.

“Now, we should collect our friends, Matthew has a coach waiting,” Mr McClenaghan stood and offered Sophie his arm and she claimed it gladly.

 

When the men had taken their leave, Sophie quickly pulled Prudence away so they could talk in private. The Games room was usually unoccupied during the day, as it was today. Barely waiting for the door to close behind them Sophie gathered Prudence into her arms and kissed her firmly.

“Oh my!” Prudence exclaimed once they broke apart, flushed from the sudden and passionate kiss.

“I have some wonderful news for us,” Sophie grinned and relayed all that Mr McClenaghan had told her.

“And is this true?” Prudence asked.

“I do not believe Mr McClenaghan would lie about something that is so personal to himself.”

“This is more than we could have dreamed for!” Prudence almost squealed with delight.

“And being the Earl’s adviser, Mr McClenaghan lives with him. We would be able to live together,” Sophie grinned from ear to ear. Without warning Prudence flung her arms around Sophie and cried tears of joy.


	28. Chapter 28

It was a month before the Earl and his advisor returned to make the engagements official, at least on Sophie’s part. It had been a long month of anticipation for both girls and one of excitement for Mrs Devine. She had been in all amounts of fluttering and exaltation that her daughter would finally be married and the estate would be safe and secure with the next generation. The De Veres would have to be informed of Prudence’s impending nuptials and Lord Gisborne wanted to do it in person.

“It is a two-day drive to Harewood House,” Prudence said, when Mr Henry suggested it while they were lunching at Lady Helen’s. Sophie, Mr McClenaghan and Lady Helen were deep in discussion about the finery of wedding clothes, so were not listening to what was passing between Mr Henry and Prudence.

“And this is the excuse you’re using for not wanting to go?” he asked knowingly.

Prudence let out a low sigh. “I’m not sure I’m ready to see them, I left on such bad terms.”

“This can be the chance to make things up,” Mr Henry smiled. “Shall I inform my men we will be taking a trip?”

Prudence looked up at the man sitting in front of her. His blue eyes were bright and his face pleasing. She felt it strange that Mr McClenaghan had said his friend didn’t have any romantic tendencies. He was really rather pleasant, similar in demeanour to her former fiancé. This made Prudence pause for thought.

“Yes, yes alright. We shall go,” Prudence agreed. She screwed up her mouth in thought. “May I ask something though? It may seem a little bold.”

“Sure, as husband and wife we should have no secrets from each other,” Mr Henry replied with a smile.

“Is the reason you wish to marry me the same reason Mr McClenaghan wants to marry Sophie?” she asked tentatively, not entirely sure how he would react to such a personal question.

He laughed brightly. “No, no,” he said, looking at the other end of the table where Mr McClenaghan was adding his opinion on coloured or black tail coats for the occasion. “Mitchell has a very specific taste that I don’t share.” Then he shrugged as he continued. “No, I am – well I don’t really know. I find happiness in a pleasing countenance, but I don’t get the same, _impulses_ shall we say as other men do when they look upon someone they find attractive.”

“Oh,” Prudence replied to Mr Henry’s candour. She placed her hand on his arm and flashed that cheeky smile that usually brought Sophie to her knees. “That is a shame.”

He shrugged again. “It has never been important to me.”

“I assume your family would wish you to have children though,” Prudence said, picking up her tea cup and taking a delicate sip.

“Yes, they do. A male heir is a necessity,” he said. “I will perform my husbandly duty when the time comes for children.”

Prudence felt a small blush rise in her cheeks. In looks he was no Mr Anderson, and Prudence was fairly sure there was no-one else like Mr Anderson at least not outside of Olympus, but Mr Henry had a sweet boyish look, his youthful features and bright eyes were quite pleasing to gaze upon.

*****

At the request of Mr Henry, Prudence had written to Harewood House to inform her parents of her return and in getting ready for their trip she was a bundle of nerves. Sophie had calmed her down by burying her face between Prudence’s quivering thighs, sliding her tongue over her most intimate corners to take her mind of going back to see Mr and Mrs De Vere.

Coming down from her climax, Prudence strokes Sophie’s blond curls and exhaled slowly. “You have a wicked tongue, Miss Devine.”

Sophie emerged from her position and smiled. “It stopped you worrying thought, didn’t it?”

Prudence had to agree, it had definitely done the trick. Her stomach butterflies had calmed. At least those that were caused by nerves had calmed. The other part of her libido that made them dance was still coming down from its high. Sophie crawled up, flopped down on top of Prudence and kissed her soft lips.

“I won’t be Miss Devine much longer,” she said and her mouth turned down. “I’m not sure I want to be Mrs McClenaghan. It doesn’t sound right.”

“Surely you should be Devine-McClenaghan. You will inherit Wellings Park in your own right, and Mr McClenaghan does not have land as you will.” Prudence said. Sophie was slightly taken aback by her knowledge of the landed gentry as she had not taught Prudence the ways and customs of the upper class.

“How did you know that?” she asked.

Prudence shrugged. “Father. He needed to know how inheritance worked and whether the new estate had to be handed down the male line.”

Sophie smiled and kissed Prudence. “Clever girl.”

“You know, if I got a kiss for everything I got right while you were teaching me, I may have learned a lot quicker,” Prudence grinned.

“Cheeky girl too,” Sophie kissed her again. “And what about you Lady Gisborne? A title! Your Father will be very pleased.”

Prudence looked away. “Yes, it’s what he has always wanted.”  Sophie gently stroked Prudence’s cheek. “I want him to love me for who I am, not for what I can get for him.”

“He has had time to think in the past weeks, you may find him quite different upon your return,” Sophie offered optimistically.

“I hope so,” Prudence replied.

There was a loud voice calling up from downstairs, followed by hurried footsteps. “Girls! Girls! The coach is here!” Mrs Devine came running up along the hallway to Sophie’s bedchamber. Quickly Sophie climbed off Prudence and washed her face with the water from the ewer. Prudence adjusted her bloomers and swung her legs over the side of the bed to act casual.

The knock on Sophie’s door came and Mrs Devine entered.

“Girls! What have you been up to? Lord Gisborne and Mr McClenaghan are waiting for you. Quick, quick. Don’t keep them any longer,” she exclaimed and chivvied Sophie and Prudence from the bedchamber and downstairs.

Mr Devine, Monique and Frances were waiting in the hall. They each gave Sophie a hug. Mr Devine held on for a little longer that was necessary. Mrs Devine squeezed her tight.

“I shall be back, Mama,” she replied breathlessly, once her mother had loosened her embrace. “I shall be gone two weeks only and we will be back for the wedding.”

“Oh my dear dear girl. You make us so happy!” Mrs Devine kissed her daughter on both cheeks and let her go.

Prudence walked along behind Sophie, she gave the two little blond angels a quick hug and a polite curtsey to Mr and Mrs Devine. “Thank you so much for you hospitality. You are so kind and welcoming,” she said.

Mrs Devine gave Prudence a gentle embrace. “Good luck with your father.”

Prudence smiled. “Thank you. I will bring your daughter back, I promise.”

The Devines followed the girls out under to the Roman portico to where Lord Gisborne’s coach was waiting. It was teamed by two horses and two footmen and looked large enough to carry six people comfortably.

The footmen helped the girls up into the coach, then helped the men up. Sophie eagerly waved to her family as it started to drive her away. Prudence put an arm around her.

“As you said, it is only two weeks. You will see them again.”

Sophie sniffed as hot tears threatened to fall. “I know. It has been so nice being home. I hadn’t realised just how much I missed them all. After the wedding I shall be leaving it again. For good.” She leaned in against Prudence who held her close as the coach rolled down the drive way.

Mr McClenaghan sat forward in his seat. “You can visit anytime you like and they can visit us. Gisborne is only the better part of a day’s journey from Wellings Park.” This perked Sophie up and she smiled, continuing to lounge against Prudence’s shoulder. 

 

Their journey back to the north was not as bawdy and loud as their journey down south with Joe had been. Most of the time Mr Henry and Mr McClenaghan talked business and of the social engagements they were required to attend. Prudence listened with interest. As the wife of an Earl she would be required to present herself with certain decorum in high society.

“There is also the Royal Ball in December,” Mr McClenaghan said, checking through his papers to confirm the social engagements for Lord Gisborne for the rest of the year.

“The Royal Ball?”  Prudence asked, half sitting up. She slightly disturbed Sophie, who had fallen asleep against her shoulder. The blond girl merely snuffled and slept on.

“Yes, the whole family is invited to the Palace,” Mr Henry said with a smile.

“You are related to the King?” she asked in amazement.

“Yes of course I am. His grandfather and my great grandmother were brother and sister. I am about tenth in line to the throne.”

“Ninth actually,” put in Mr McClenaghan.

This time Prudence’s jaw dropped so low she was sure it hit the coach floor. She placed her hands over her mouth in shock as the two men chuckled. “I had no idea!”

“I do hope that doesn’t put you off me,” Mr Henry said with a cheeky grin.

“No, no, never!” Prudence exclaimed. “Oh my. The surprises just keep coming with you. Is there anything else I need to know?”

The men exchanged glances, a few shrugs and quirked smiles.

“No, I don’t think so. That’s my biggest secret,” the Earl replied. “Although not really a secret, most people know I’m a distant relation. Obviously apart from you of course,” he added teasingly and Mr McClenaghan chuckled softly, hiding his face behind and handful of paper.

“Oh hush,” Prudence chided with a playful pout and settled back down against the seat rest. Without thinking she gently stroked Sophie’s hair as the girl snuggled in against her. Mr Henry watched her for a moment, raised an eyebrow at Mr McClenaghan and then smiled fondly over at his fiancée.

 

It was mid-afternoon when Lord Gisborne’s coach rolled up the driveway to Harewood House. From the moment Prudence began to recognise woods and groves her nerves started up again and secretly she longed for Sophie’s talented tongue on her to calm her down again. She looked out to the familiar surroundings, placing her hand on her stomach hoping some pressure would calm the butterflies.

“I can’t do this,” she said, nerves causing her voice to shake. “What if he strikes me again? Or throws me out?” Sophie took a hold of her hand.

“You will have me, Mr Henry and Mr McClenaghan there right beside you. You are not alone, we will do this together. I will be there for you just as you have always been there for me,” Sophie smiled and leaned in rest her head against Prudence’s.

The grey house came into view and Boult the footmen was already standing on the step ready to greet the approaching party.

“Nice to see you again, Miss De Vere,” he greeted as he opened the coach door. He helped the girls out.

“How are my parents?” Prudence asked nervously.

“They are looking forward to seeing you, Miss,” he said and then went about to show Lord Gisborne’s coachmen where to take the horses.

Sophie kept a hold of Prudence’s hand as they continued up the stairs. The door was opened by Mrs Satterthwaite. She curtseyed politely. “I am glad to see you safe, Miss De Vere, Miss Devine,” she murmured softly as they crossed the threshold.

Prudence smiled and placed a hand on the housekeeper’s shoulder, not wanting to say what she wanted to as her mother was standing at the opposite end of the entrance hall.

“Mama,” Prudence said. Mrs De Vere looked strained. Happy to see her only daughter safe, but angry for the way she left. She voiced her ambivalence in a shout of frustration.

“Do you know how worried we have been about you?” she demanded and actually stamped her foot.

“I’m sorry Mama. But I did write to tell you I was okay,” Prudence took a step forward. “I am sorry.”

“You never wrote!” Mrs De Vere. “The only letter we had was telling us you were coming back today.”

Prudence looked incredulous and glanced at Sophie to back her up. “But I did write. I wrote each week!” She was so incensed, she forgot about the important men standing behind her that required an introduction.

“Where’s Papa? Did he stop my letters getting to you?” Prudence marched forward.

“He’s not here. He did not want to see you and he would not do such an underhanded thing,” her mother countered. She stood her ground and threw her nose up in the air.

Mr Henry stepped forward and without introduction spoke to Mrs De Vere. “I can see why your daughter left. You should be ashamed for be treating her with such contempt.”

“How dare you!” she exclaimed. “Who are you to come into my house and tell me how to behave?”

He bowed, but not out of any deference. “Matthew Henry, the Third Earl of Gisborne, cousin to His Royal Majesty the King. And I am here to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.” Lord Gisborne didn’t need to add his royal lineage but from what Prudence had told him about her family, he knew it would impress. Mrs De Vere’s jaw almost hit the floor.

“What?” she rudely replied, being so lost for words.

Mr Henry was the paragon of politeness to show up Mrs De Vere’s lack of manners. “You heard me, Madam. I wish to be introduced to your husband.”

“He – he is not here,” Mrs De Vere stammered in a hesitant voice.

“Then send for him! I do not like to be kept waiting,” the Earl of Gisborne demanded.

“Yes, yes Sir,” Mrs De Vere forgot his proper address and also to curtsey as she ran out of the entrance hall to find a servant.

Sophie gathered Prudence into a tight hug, who let her emotions go and cried against her shoulder. “It’s alright. It will be alright,” she intoned gently.

Mr McClenaghan clapped his friend on the shoulder. Mr Henry looked at his shaking hands. “I hate playing the title card,” he said.

“We should perhaps arrange to stay somewhere else for the evening?” Mr McClenaghan suggested.

“Let’s wait until Mr De Vere appears and see what he has to say. I have a feeling they won’t want to turn away a cousin of the King, no matter how distant,” Mr Henry said.

Prudence sniffed and lifted her head to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “No, they won’t,” she agreed. “Mama and Papa will be kinder to you than they will be to me.”

Mr Henry moved to Prudence and placed a kind hand on her arm. “I’m sorry,” he said just as Mrs De Vere came back into the room.

“Mr De Vere will be here in thirty minutes,” she said, scared to look Mr Henry in the eye. “You must be tired from your journey. Let me call for refreshments in the parlour.” She turned and led the way down the hall to the sitting room.

“See?” Prudence said in a soft voice and took Mr Henry’s arm as they followed her mother into the house.

Mr De Vere did appear in the sitting room in half an hour as promised. It had been a very quiet and tense half an hour between mother and daughter. Prudence had apologised once more for leaving so quickly and Mrs De Vere had pursed her lips to sip her tea, ignoring the attempts for reconciliation. Instead she tried to engage Lord Gisborne into conversation, asking about his family and where he had his estate.

Mr De Vere stood across the room to Lord Gisborne and bowed. “Very pleased to meet you, My Lord,” he said. “I apologise for not receiving you properly but the estate had urgent business that needed immediate attention.”

Mr Henry waved it off. “You have not seen your daughter for months and you do not greet her?”

“She is no daughter of mine,” Mr De Vere sneered. “No daughter of mine would have gone against her father’s wishes and would have been so impertinent in telling me how _beneficial_ a marriage to that cur would be!”

“He’s not a cur!” Prudence replied automatically, getting to her feet.

Mrs De Vere stared at her daughter. “When did you say this?”

Prudence smiled, knowing exactly when she had said it. She defiantly stood up to her father and said very clearly, “In one of the letters I wrote to you.”

“Mr De Vere? Have you been withholding letters from me?” his wife asked in a soft voice.

“They were nothing. Not important,” Mr De Vere replied, not looking at his wife. He wanted this argument to stop and not to embarrass himself in front of Royalty.

“I’m sorry, my lord,” he simpered. “Forgive my wife, she knows not of what she is talking.”

“Husband!” It was Mrs De Vere’s turn to stand up which left only Sophie sitting, who was feeling quite intimidated. “I insist you tell me the truth. Did you withhold Prudence’s letters?”

“Yes, yes I did, woman!” Mr De Vere. “She left us. She and that useless Anderson have ruined our chances in society.”

“From what I have heard and witnessed,” Mr Henry spoke up, but in a quite level voice. “It is you who has done that.”

Mr De Vere lost what upper hand he had had. He didn’t want to talk back to Lord Gisborne, so he held his tongue, his face turning bright red.

“Now,” Mr Henry continued, “I came here to ask for your daughter’s hand.”

“Take it and take her away from me,” Mr De Vere growled and left the room, slamming the door behind him. The tears Prudence was trying to hold back burst the banks and spilled down her cheeks. Sophie reached out to comfort her. But it was Mrs De Vere who beat her to it. She took Prudence’s hands in hers.

“I am sorry, my child. I didn’t know,” said her mother. “You left that horrible note and that was all I knew. I didn’t know your father had kept the letters. You really wrote every week?”

Prudence nodded.” Sometimes twice. I spoke about Lord Gisborne and how attentive he had been to me. I didn’t want to spoil the surprise of our engagement.”

Mrs De Vere kissed her daughter on the forehead. “You must tell me everything that happened between you and Mr Anderson. I have only heard your father’s account.”

Over the next hour Prudence related the whole story, including the horrible confrontation at Canterbury Hall right up to moment they had boarded the coach to come back to Harwood House. She conveniently left out most of the journey south with Joe and the arrangement between her, Sophie, Mr McClenaghan and Lord Gisborne.

She picked up her tea, which had gone cold and took a grateful sip, with shaking hands.

“I will talk to your father,” Mrs De Vere said once Prudence had stopped speaking. “And of course you are all welcome to stay here. I will arrange with the housekeeper to open the west wing.” She looked up at the men as she offered them house room. She placed a hand on Prudence’s cheek and left stood up to go in search of her husband.

“That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?” Sophie said with a grin and Prudence laughed. It was good to laugh. She felt the weight of the world leave her shoulders.


	29. Chapter 29

Three days into the quartet’s stay at Harwood House and Mr De Vere was still not talking to his daughter. He was perfectly amiable to Lord Gisborne and Mr McClenaghan, and even deigned to speak a few words to Sophie, but to Prudence he gave a very subtle cold shoulder. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Lord Gisborne, but by keeping Mr De Vere happy he hoped the father would reconcile with his daughter.

“I cannot abide this any longer,” Prudence exclaimed after dinner, once she and Sophie had retired to her rooms. Her hands were shaking from anger and frustration. Sophie wrapped her arms around her, holding her close to her chest.

“Calm down,” Sophie said softly and brushed her lips against Prudence’s shoulder. “He is not worth getting angry about. Let’s go to bed.”

Prudence roughly extricated herself from Sophie’s embrace. “It is fine for you to say. Your father hasn’t disowned you!” she cried.

“I’m sorry, Pru. I didn’t mean…”

“I know exactly what you meant,” Prudence interrupted. “That my family isn’t as important as yours. You can’t make this go away by sticking your tongue between my legs.”

Sophie went bright red and automatically reverted to her governess mode. “Prudence, keep your voice down. Someone will hear,” she chided.

“What does it matter?” Prudence retorted.  “My marriage will be a sham, my parents might as well know why.”

Sophie put her hands on Prudence’s arms. “You are acting like a child and talking nonsense. We agreed on these marriages so we could stay together. If you don’t want to be with me that can be arranged.”

Prudence blinked and looked at Sophie, slowly settling down. Her anger was still bubbling under the surface but the thought of losing Sophie helped to push it down “No. I mean I do want to be with you.”

“I do not want you to ever think that your family doesn’t matter to me,” Sophie said softly. Prudence closed her eyes and took a steadying breath.

“I need to talk to him,” Prudence murmured. “I need to talk to him now.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Sophie asked. Prudence shook her head.

“No, thanks. I need to do this myself.” She gave Sophie a quick kiss on her cheek and hurried downstairs to find her father. The previous two evenings he had been having a drink with Lord Gisborne and Mr McClenaghan, Prudence assumed they were doing the same. She entered the sitting parlour without knocking to find the three men in conversation. They abruptly stopped talking at the interruption.

“Don’t mind me,” Prudence said, marching into the room. “I need to speak with my father.” Mr Henry and Mr McClenaghan looked at each other and without a word stood up to leave father and daughter alone. They stayed just outside the door in case Prudence needed them.

“How dare you,” Mr De Vere growled.

“Now you’re speaking to me? I am humbled by your attention,” Prudence replied sarcastically and bowed low. Mr De Vere moved to walk past her to the door. But Prudence stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

“No. You do not get to walk out on me,” she exclaimed, her eyes blazed with anger. “You are the rudest man I have ever had the displeasure to know! I am doing exactly what you want me too and still you treat me like I am nothing.”

“I am rude?” he asked with contempt. “I? You are the disloyal little brat who does not give me any respect.”

“All I wanted was an apology for how you treated me in front of Mr Anderson. He saw right through you and you didn’t like it. You come from _trade_ ,” she said the last word like it was something nasty. “Money does not give you refinement; it just makes you cruel and horrible. Mr Kyle Mills was a loving hard working father. George De Vere is nothing but a nouveau riche social climber.”

“That money gave you the clothes you are wearing, the roof over your head!”

“I know! But it wasn’t George De Vere who worked hard for that money. You think I do not appreciate the good fortune I had?” Prudence had to stop for breath. She was getting too worked up and her tightly laced stay was not letting her breathe was freely as she wished.

“But I was a dutiful daughter. I lied about our family connections for you. I went to the Balls. I agreed to marry someone I had barely met. I did everything you asked of me and you slapped me for wanting to continue with the marriage _you_ arranged to the man with a long ancestry but an unfortunate father.”

Mr De Vere didn’t have anything to say in response, he was flustered, just as he was when Mr Anderson set him down. Prudence continued.

“We will leave tomorrow. I don’t want George De Vere at my wedding, but Kyle Mills will be very welcome. Goodbye Father.” Without waiting for a response Prudence left the room and a very flabbergasted man behind her. Mr Henry stepped out of the shadows and put a hand on Prudence’s shoulder. She started in fright, not expecting them to be still here.

“Are you alright?” he asked kindly. Prudence’s tears had started to fall and she sniffed.

“Yes thank you,” she answered. “I suppose you overheard all of that.”

“It was hard not to hear,” Mr McClenaghan smiled gently and placed his hand on her other shoulder.

“I’m sorry, it is not very good behaviour for a future Countess,” Prudence said.

“We all have family issues,” Mr Henry said. “I will let my men know we will be leaving tomorrow and to ready the coach in the morning for us.”

Prudence let out a sigh. “Thank you. You are very kind.” Without thinking she rose up on her tip toes and kissed Mr Henry on the cheek. He offered her is arm and escorted her back upstairs to her chambers.

Sophie was pacing the room, eagerly awaiting Prudence’s return. She pounced on her as soon as she came into the bedchamber.

“How did it go?” Sophie asked.

“I yelled a lot,” Prudence said with a smile. “I don’t think he likes me for speaking my mind, but hopefully Mama will be able to talk him around.”

“Do you feel better?” Sophie took Prudence’s hands in hers.

Prudence smiled. “Yes. Yes I do.”

“May I help you take your mind of matters?” Sophie said with a hopeful grin.

Prudence matched Sophie’s grin. “Yes, yes you can.”


	30. Chapter 30

“Is it bad form to invite your ex-lover to your wedding?” Prudence asked, musing over the people she would like put on the guest list. She and Sophie lay on their fronts, on a soft rug in the Devine’s sitting parlour. The sunshine was streaming in through the windows, delightfully warming up the room. Prudence tapped the end of her quill against her chin and crossed out Mr Anderson’s name. Her list was embarrassing small.

“I need some more people,” she added and wrote down the names of her aunts and uncles even though she hadn’t seen them in a very long time.

“You can have some of my relatives,” Sophie offered. Her parents were in charge of her guest list and were only waiting upon Prudence’s list so the invitations could be sent out. “I have too many.”

“Perhaps they can spill over and pretend to be mine as well.” Prudence sighed wistfully. “I wish we could marry tomorrow. These three months will seem interminable.”  

Sophie in a very unladylike manner shuffled across the floor to kiss Prudence. “Three months isn’t so long and then we’ll be together, always,” she murmured. Prudence abandoned her list for Sophie’s lips. They kissed and rolled together on the hearthrug, Sophie pulling Prudence on top of her.

Prudence smiled wolfishly and pinned Sophie to the floor. “Does the naughty housemaid need some punishment tonight?” she whispered and leaned down to give Sophie’s neck a little nip with her teeth.

“Oh yes, she has been very bad,” Sophie replied, sliding her slippered foot along Prudence’s calf and pushed up the hem of her gown. “She has been doing some very naughty things with the Earl’s fiancée.”

“Such an insolent girl,” Prudence growled playfully and nipped Sophie’s neck again. She let out a soft gasp and arched up against Prudence’s weight on top of her. Without out warning Sophie struggled out from under Prudence’s grip, trying to wrestle her off.

“Wha?” Prudence started to say and then realised why Sophie was trying to push her away. The door to the parlour was opening. Quickly Prudence rolled off Sophie, picked up a piece of paper and pretended she was perusing it.

“How is that list coming along, girls?” Mrs Devine said as she walked in. “We need to get them sent out tomorrow…” She paused when she noticed the dishevelled state of the two girls lying on the floor. “What sort of lady rolls around on the floor? Get up and have a bit of decorum. What if I was Mr McClenaghan or heaven forbid Lord Gisborne?”

“Mama,” Sophie said, sitting up and reaching up to fix the tendrils of hair that had fallen out of her bun. “They wouldn’t mind and it was easier to write and read when we can sit close together.”

Prudence sheepishly sat up as well and adjusted the bodice of her gown that had been pulled down that little bit too far to be what one could call modest. She picked up the list she had been writing and handed it over to Mrs Devine.

“It’s a little thin, but I don’t have a big family,” she said with a sad smile. She pointed out the two names at the top of this list. “These are my parents. I realise they should be the ones helping me with my wedding, I am very grateful to you.”

“Not at all, dear,” Mrs Devine replied as she looked over the names on the list, wondering if there was anyone she knew. “I am enjoying it. You remember we have dress appointment tomorrow?”

“Yes Mama,” Sophie said.

“Eleven sharp. It is a shame we can’t go to Town, but c’est la vie,” Mrs Devine sighed gently. “It’s not a high-end Town fashion house, but Lady Helen speaks highly of the seamstress.”

“You know I don’t mind about that,” Sophie said. “I would be happy to wear a hessian sack.”

“You will not be wearing a hessian sack!” her mother exclaimed and the two girls fell into giggles. She then tutted and rolled her eyes. “I see I won’t be getting any sense out of you two today.”

The girls just continued to giggle, so Mrs Devine waved the piece of parchment in her hand at them “I will see to this, Prudence, and we’ll have the all the invitations out tomorrow. I shall be in my writing room.”  

Prudence calmed enough to say her thanks and they were left alone in the room once more. Prudence shuffled over to cuddle into Sophie’s side. “I think you’d look stunning in a hessian sack,” she grinned cheekily.

Sophie wrinkled her nose. “I lied. I wouldn’t want to wear that. Too scratchy.”

“I would take you out of it as soon as possible and have you naked all the time for my pleasure” Prudence purred and playfully grazed her teeth against Sophie’s shoulder.

“Someone is in a frisky mood,” Sophie smiled.

“I can’t help it. You make me feel all gooey inside,” Prudence bit her lip and pushed her gown down between her thighs. “I’m all hot and bothered.”

Sophie smiled.  She loved seeing Prudence like this. Her skin flushed and her eyes darkened with desire, so aroused she couldn’t resist touching herself. Slowly Prudence drew Sophie’s gown up to tangle their legs together.

“I need you,” Prudence growled and planted a firm kiss on Sophie’s lips. Even though they were sat in the middle of the sitting parlour, Sophie didn't resist. Overcome with desire she cupped Prudence's cheek and kissed back passionately, not worried about anyone who could walk in on them.

At the same time they pulled back to take a quick breath, before angling in to continue their desperate kiss. It was long and deep both craving oxygen when they broke apart once again.

"Can you stay quiet?" Sophie asked in a breathless whisper, her hand sliding up under Prudence's gown. Fingers tugged at her linen bloomers to push the fabric out of the way, seeking out Prudence's moist heat. The fingers teased through the thicket of hair and along the warm fleshy lips.

"Yes," Prudence breathed out and shifted her hips to help Sophie's fingers progression. She couldn't help let out a soft gasp when she felt pressure on her clit. She never tired of having Sophie’s talented fingers explore her most intimate corners. They knew every spot that caused Prudence to shiver in delight and in tremble with anticipation.

"Shhh," Sophie hushed and rubbed lazy circles around the sensitive nub. "No noise. Unless you want someone to hear us."

Prudence held onto her breath and Sophie's arms and nodded. She squeezed her thighs together to increase the pleasure up in her cleft. Delicately nibbling at Prudence’s earlobe, Sophie whispered provocative words, low against the soft skin.

“Deliciously warm and soaked, my beautiful girl…” Her thumb continued to the slow tantalising circles over the hooded button.

“I could eat you right up...” Prudence moved her mouth to Sophie’s shoulder and pressed it hard against the skin to stop a cry escaping her lips.

“But I know how much you love something hard inside you…” The tip of a finger dipped down inside her slippery opening. Prudence tightened her grip on Sophie’s arms and pushed forward, wanting more, not daring to speak in case she cried out too loudly.

“So wanton and wonderfully wicked…” Sophie’s pressed her fingers in deeper and let Prudence rock against her hand to take the pleasure she desired. Sophie’s lips travelled down to Prudence’s neck, kissing and nipping gently at the milky flesh, eliciting soft sighs and muscle tremors. Wordlessly Prudence pulled Sophie’s lips to her and kissed her with such a fierceness their teeth clashed. She grabbed at Sophie, trying to pull her as close as possible, wanting to feel every inch of her body tangled with hers. Her arousal was intense, spurred on by the iniquity of their compromising position in full view of anyone who walked into the sitting parlour. She held onto Sophie for dear life, eyes closed with the pleasure building up inside her. She squeezed hard, bearing down on Sophie’s fingers as they found that deep spot that caused ripples to go through her body.

Prudence threw her head back in a silent cry, her whole body flushed with a feeling constriction around her chest within her tight fitting stay. Sophie’s whispered words became lusciously sinful the more Prudence writhed in her arms, describing in intimate details all the decadent ways she wished to pleasure her lover.

Swallowing and panting, Prudence desperately tried to keep quiet as her climax built, her muscles trembled and she crashed down, biting down hard on Sophie’s neck to stop her loud cry. Sophie gasped as Prudence shuddered and slumped backwards to lie on the floor, her bosom heaving and heart thumping heavily in her chest. Carefully Sophie slid her fingers from Prudence’s still pulsing gash. She quickly wiped her hand on Prudence’s undergarments and made her decent once more, adjusting her bloomers and straightening out her gown.

“You are a very very wicked girl,” Prudence panted, her eyes still closed and head reeling from her intense orgasm. Sophie moved down to lie beside her, resting her head on Prudence’s heaving chest.

“You can punish me later,” she smiled, always enjoying the feeling she had after pleasuring the women she loved.

“I shall be punishing you severely,” Prudence murmured with a dazed smile on her face. Sophie was content to play her finger along the neck line of Prudence’s gown, leaning down to place a kiss on the soft flesh spilling out over the top.

“Life will always be like this, will it not?” Prudence asked in a murmur. The warmth of the room combined her own flushed body was causing her to doze off.

“Always, my beautiful girl.”


	31. Chapter 31

The wedding day dawned cold and cloudy. However Mrs Devine was convinced it was going to fine up before they went to church.

“Red sky at night, shepherd’s delight,” she insisted, invoking the ancient law of _it’s an old wives tale, it must be true_. “And it was a gorgeous red sky last night.”

It had been a lovely summer’s evening. The Devines and Miss Mills had been invited to Kilbirnie for a pre-wedding supper, and drinks had been taken out on the lawn in the fading afternoon sunshine. It was also the opportunity for Lord Gisborne and Mr McClenaghan to introduce their future wives to their family who had come down early for the nuptials.

Much to Lord Gisborne’s delight, Prudence was warmly accepted by the Dowager Countess. Prudence’s hands shook uncontrollably as she curtseyed deeply, everything Sophie had taught her about etiquette with the high and titled society was running through her mind.

“Pleased to meet you, Lady Gisborne,” she said in a shy timid voice as Mr Henry made the introductions. At first Lady Gisborne raised an inquisitive eyebrow, looking over the upstart of a girl with no title that her son wished to marry. However with Prudence’s polite manners and her sweet disposition, she soon won over the older woman. It also didn’t hurt that Prudence had a beautiful countenance and, in the Dowager’s opinion, would furnish her with handsome grandsons. Soon the thought of Matthew marrying his cousin was completely out of her head.

Sophie was just a nervous meeting Mr McClenaghan’s family even though he wasn’t titled his position as confidant to the Earl was very important and Mr McClenaghan the Elder and his wife wished their son to have a wife to suit, so marrying into the landed gentry was exactly what they had hoped for.

“You chose very well, my son,” his father said and his mother agreed, adding. “Very pretty.” Sophie blushed with the attention.

“You are very kind,” Sophie said with a bright red blush in her cheeks. Mr McClenaghan also had a married elder sister, a married younger brother and four nieces and nephews. They were just as amiable as their brother and greeted Sophie as an old friend.

“I was very surprised to hear Mitchell was getting married,” confided Ann, his sister. “But I’m very glad he is. He needs a good woman to keep him in check. You are very welcome into our family.”

*****

Both Prudence and Sophie could hardly eat breakfast. Sophie picked at a piece of toast while Prudence looked at a plate of bacon. Tea and juice went untouched.

“Come on girls,” Mrs Devine encouraged. “You’ll be too busy later on, best to eat up now.”

Monique and Frances were happily eating, chatting excitedly about being flower girls. “My dress is prettier,” Monique boasted, poking her tongue out at her sister.

“ _My_ dress is prettier,” Frances countered and screwed up her nose.

“No. _My_ dress is prettier,” argued Monique.

“Na-ah. _My_ dress..” Frances was cut off in her retaliation by their mother.

“Your dresses are exactly the same. And no more arguing. Sophie doesn’t want you fighting all the way down the aisle. You have to be on your best behaviour.”

“Yes Mama,” the twins chorused and continued their argument in hushed whispers. Sophie smiled at her younger sisters and forced down a bite of toast.

“Now, will you be okay for Mr Devine to give you both away?” Mrs Devine asked, looking over at Prudence.

She looked up. “There has been no reply…” she started but didn’t want to finish the enquiry.

“No, I’m sorry dear. They haven’t replied to the invitation.”

Prudence turned her attention back to her bacon. Considering the fight she had with her father, she didn’t expect him to come, but her mother she hoped might perhaps had come to see her only daughter get married. She really didn’t feel like eating at all now. She pushed away her plate and asked to be excused.

Up in her bedchamber, Prudence looked at her wedding dress that was hanging on a clothes stand to keep it free of creases. Mr Henry, _Matthew_ – she would have to get used to calling him that – had paid for the gown since she wasn’t able to afford it being estranged from her parents. It was absolutely stunning, rivalling only the red gown she loved so much.

The waist sat high, but the bodice followed the contour of her body down to her natural waist, before subtly flaring out to skim over her hips and straight down to the floor. The bodice was ruched in satin, the seamstress had called the colour old gold although Prudence thought she could see a tinge of pink in it. A similar coloured lace was layered over the soft silk cream skirt, the hem was scalloped to match the pattern on the lace and the whole gown was finished with a veil of the gold lace. As she was marrying into Royalty, no matter how distant, her gown needed to reflect the prestige of the family.

Sophie’s gown was just as beautiful, only slightly less elaborate. It was less fitted and had no lace, but was a made of the flowing cream silk which would be worn with a long deep gold jacket embellished with beads and satin ropes. It wasn’t quite the same shade of gold of Prudence’s gown. The seamstress had made sure the girls would not clash and at their final fitting, standing together peering into the looking glass, they were in perfect complimentary shades of gold.

Prudence had wanted to feel happy on her wedding day. It was supposed to be a joyous occasion, and deep down she was happy to have the opportunity to live with Sophie for the rest of her days. She had always hoped to love the person she was going to marry. Although Matthew was a lovely man, kind and attentive, Prudence knew she didn’t love him. Not even in the way she had desired Corey all those months ago.

There was a soft knock on her door. It was Sophie.

“Are you feeling alright?” she asked in a soft concerned voice. Prudence sighed.

“Yes,” she said, but then sighed. “No. I had hoped Mama would be here at least.”  Sophie took Prudence’s hand and led them to sit down on the bed. With another sigh, Prudence leaned in against Sophie’s shoulder.

“I should be happy on my wedding day. But it all feels so wrong,” she continued. “I should be marrying the person I love.”

“I will be right there beside you. And this way we do get to be together forever. Mr McClenaghan and Mr Henry understand, that’s why they chose us. We will be taking vows at the same time, so in essence we will be marrying each other.”

“Wouldn’t it be nice if we didn’t have to go through this charade, though? If we could actually marry I could be Mrs Devine.”

Sophie smiled and slipped her arm around Prudence’s shoulders. She kissed her hair and murmured softly. “You are already divine.” 

Prudence giggled softly and snuggled in against Sophie’s side.

“Or I could be Mrs Mills,” Sophie offered.

“No,” Prudence replied almost instantly. “Mrs Mills sounds so common. I know why father wanted to change it.”

“Mrs Devine-Mills? Mills-Devine?

Prudence smiled. “I like the sound of Mills-Devine.” She tested it out the way it sounded on her tongue. “I am Mrs Mills-Devine. My name is Prudence Mills-Devine. Yes I do like that, very much.”

“Unfortunately you will be stuck with Lady Matthew Henry, Countess of Gisborne,”

“Don’t I get to be Lady Prudence, like Lady Helen?”

“No,” Sophie replied. “You don’t have a title in your own right.”

“Oh, so I’m Lady Henry?”

Sophie smiled as Prudence tried to wrap her head around the nobility ranking. “No, his title comes from his land, not his name, so you’ll be Lady Gisborne.”

“This is all very confusing,” Prudence said, sitting up. It was nice to talk about something frivolous so take her mind of her parents.

“Just wait until you have children and courtesy titles come in it,” Sophie grinned. She had learned all this when she was a child from Lady Helen. Sophie had always wanted to know why she was called a Lady when no-one else in the neighbourhood was, so Lady Helen had patiently explained to the then ten-year-old Sophie all about her family and hereditary titles.

“Too too confusing,” Prudence reiterated. “Will I have someone who deals with all of that?”

“I’m sure your husband will know,” Sophie said with an amused smile.

A moment of silence passed between them and Prudence looked over to her wedding gown.

“I supposed we had better start getting dressed,” she said.

 

With two brides to ready, the staff of Wellings Park were extremely busy in the hours leading up to the wedding. The footmen were cleaning the carriages, the stablehands were grooming the horses and braiding their manes and tails. Every maid in the household was tending to either Sophie or Prudence. So when an unexpected coach trundled up the driveway there was no-one to notice its arrival until it was stopped at the entrance portico.

Stokes had run up from the stables. Panting softly, he opened the coach door to allow a man and women descend.

“My apologise Sir. We were not expecting any visitors here at this time. The wedding is down in the village church,” he said with a courteous bow.

It was the woman of the pair who spoke first. “We’re here to see our daughter.”

 

Prudence was getting the last flower put in her hair when Mrs Devine came in her chamber.

“You look so lovely, my dear,” she said with a smile. Prudence blushed and looked herself over in the mirror. It was a beautiful gown and she hoped she would be allowed to wear it again.

“Thank you, Mrs Devine. And thank you again, for everything you have done for me,” Prudence said. Holly made sure Prudence’s ringlets were sitting perfectly then stepped away from her handiwork.

“All done, Miss Mills,” she said.

“Thank you, Holly. It is so beautiful,” Prudence said as Holly ducked down and straighten out the hem on the gown.

“Leave that for the moment, Holly. I have a surprise for Miss Mills,” Mrs Devine smiled brightly.

“A surprise?” Prudence asked.

Mrs Devine took Prudence’s arm and led her from the room, down the stairs to the entrance hallway. Prudence’s eyes lit up when she noticed who was standing there.

“Mama! Papa!” she cried. Leaving Mrs Devine behind, she flew down the stairs into her mother’s arms.

“Oh my dear dear girl,” Mrs De Vere exclaimed, hugging her daughter tight. After a long moment they broke, Mrs De Vere was crying. “You look so beautiful.”

Prudence blinked away the hot tears that were threatening to spill down her made up cheeks. “Oh Mama, please don’t cry. You’ll make me cry.”

Mr De Vere had hung back, waiting until the women had caught up before he made a step forward. “Prudence,” he announced. There was still a chill between father and daughter. Prudence held onto her mother’s arm and faced her father with her head held high.

“I wish to apologise to you,” he said formally, hands by his side, clutched into fists. “I had no right to withhold your letters from your mother. And I was wrong.”

Prudence let go of her mother’s arm and flung herself around her father. “I have missed you so much Papa,” she said as Mr De Vere warmly embraced her.

“And,” he continued in a low gentle voice, “If it is not too late, Mr Kyle Mills would like to escort his daughter down the aisle.” Tears were streaming down Prudence’s cheek, leaving tracks in her smooth white cheeks, black kohl smudging under her eyes.

“It’s never too late, Papa,” she smiled brightly.

 

To the delight of Mrs Devine and Mrs De Vere the wedding proceeded without a hitch. Both women cried tears of joy to see their beautiful daughters standing up at the altar with such handsome and very eligible men at their sides.

“It is more than we could have hoped for,” Mrs De Vere sniffed and Mrs Devine lent her a handkerchief.

“I never believed this day would come,” Mrs Devine exclaimed as Sophie walked arm in arm with Mr McClenaghan down the aisle and out of the church. Two carriages awaited the newlyweds and instead of taking them away for their wedding night, all had decided that a gathering at Lady Helen’s would be far more enjoyable. The carriages led the way and all the wedding guests were invited back to the grand manor house for a ball and supper.

Lord and Lady Gisborne, along with Mr and Mrs McClenaghan stood outside to greet their guests. There were many congratulations and presents were given to the married couples. Finally when the last guest had arrived, the couples walked into the ballroom to rapturous applause and took their place on the floor to begin the first dance.

The night was just as enjoyable as any ball Prudence and Sophie had attended with the addition that neither had to want for a partner. Anytime they wished to dance Matthew and Mitchell would oblige them all evening. Prudence couldn’t have been happy as she waltzed around the ballroom. She caught Sophie’s eye and grinned brightly. It seemed Sophie couldn’t have been happier either.


	32. Chapter 32

Two women determinedly walked arm in arm down through the terrace of spectators cheering on the first race of the day as their menfolk followed at a more sedate manner. The taller of the two wore her form fitting gown with an elegance that caused both men and women to turn their heads as she passed. She displayed her obvious wealth with style and poise, without being garish. As the day was bright, the women were carrying parasols as well as wearing elaborate bonnets to keep the sun off their faces.

“You know,” Prudence said, “I never thought I would enjoy racing, but it is rather fun.”

Sophie agreed. “Yes, it is very easy to get caught up in the excitement of the race.”

“Indeed. I do believe it’s the most animated I’ve seen Matthew. When the horse he has backed comes in to win he’s positively aroused,” Prudence grinned mischievously and Sophie gave her hand a playful slap. 

“Shhh,” Sophie chided. “No telling tales on your husband.”

“Oh Sophie, there are no secrets between us,” Prudence smiled. There was a loud cheer as well as quite a few jeers when the horses galloped past the finish line. The two ladies were showered in the confetti of torn up betting slips. They paused on the edge of the rail in front of the Royal Pavilion to wait for their husbands to catch up. As it was the Earl of Gisborne who was royalty, no matter how distant, Lady Gisborne and Mrs Devine-McClenaghan couldn’t enter without him.

They watched the winning horses ride back and forth in front of the cheering crowd. The winner was standing up in his stirrups, waving to the crowd.

“He is a little thing, isn’t he?” Prudence observed. “He looks so small atop that big creature.”

Three men came to stand close by them as the jockey wheeled the horse around and trotted past.

“Is that the jockey who is riding The Baroness in the next race?” the taller of the men said, shading his eyes from the sun to get a good look at rider.

Prudence couldn’t help but snort at the comment. She had met one of Matthew’s older aunts, or cousins, or some sort of distant relation who was a Baroness. She was a larger woman, very stern and very proper, and the thought of that little jockey riding her gave Prudence a good giggle.

Seeing Prudence hide her mouth behind her hand and knowing what she was probably laughing at made Sophie lose her composure as well. The men turned to look at the giggling girls beside them.

“Miss De Vere?”

Prudence blinked at the sound of her old name and stared at the men, in particular the tall muscular man, whose elegant clothes looked as though they were a second skin. “Corey!” she exclaimed with a bright grin lighting up her face, forgetting all etiquette. She wanted to throw her arms around him to hug him tight but thought better of it now was she was a married woman.

“It’s been a long time, Miss De Vere. How have you been?” Mr Corey Anderson smiled, took her hand and leaned down to kiss it.

Sophie watched the blond man with the beard raise an eyebrow at the gesture and she instantly recognised him. He was the man who had driven Prudence home after the fight with her father. If memory served his name was Williamson and he was Canterbury Hall’s stable hand, but his current state of dress that seemed to rival that of Mr Anderson’s would not indicate a servant at all.

“I’ve been well,” Prudence sighed softly at the feeling of Corey’s lips on the back of her gloved hand. “But it’s Lady Gisborne now.” She turned and pointed down the terrace. “That’s my husband. He’s an Earl,” she added in excited whisper.

“I’ve very glad you found someone,” Corey said.

Prudence looked at Sophie. “Yes I’ve never been happier.”

The dark curly-haired man at Corey’s side spoke up. “And may I say thank you for sending us Joe. He has been extremely helpful,” he grinned. To Prudence he seemed rather familiar and it was only when he smiled across at Williamson she remembered seeing him outside the Assembly Rooms at one of the village Balls she and Corey had attended.  

Sophie blushed bright red at the sound of Joe’s name. She could never really forget the incident at the coaching inn. Prudence chuckled. “You are very welcome. He is very good at his work.”

“He is indeed,” agreed the curly-haired man with a smirk. As if to change the subject, Corey turned his attention to the flushed Sophie.

“And how are you, Miss Devine?” he asked. She composed herself by resting a hand against her chest.

“Mrs Devine-McClenaghan,” she corrected with a smile and did exactly the same thing as Prudence and pointed out Mr McClenaghan further down the terrace. “And that’s my husband.” The two men standing either side of Corey peered in the direction she indicated; the curly haired man waggled his eyebrows at Williamson, who smiled and shook his head.

“Congratulations,” Corey said and introduced his companions. “And you remember Mr Williamson, and you may know Mr Watling.”

“I remember your father, Lady Gisborne. Mr De Vere was often in The Black Cap,” Mr Watling said. He seemed a pleasant, happy-go-lucky sort of a man with a permanent cheeky smile on his face. The conversation found a lull, as the old friends thought of the next thing to speak of. There was much to say, but too much had happened to know where to start.

“And you drove Corey down?” Prudence asked Williamson, just to make conversation, remembering the last time she knew of Corey coming to Town, his stable hand had driven him.

“Well in actual fact,” Mr Anderson answered for him. “Kane now owns Canterbury Hall and he’s my… my partner, _companion_ ,” he said in a tentative manner as though it was the first time he had spoken it out loud and put his hand on Williamson’s shoulder.

Prudence clapped her hand over the other one holding the parasol and almost bounced in excitement “Ohhh, I knew it!” she grinned. “Actually I didn’t _exactly_ know, but I knew there was something.” She looked at Mr Williamson with a frown of confusion. “Wait, you own Canterbury Hall?”

Mr Williamson smiled. “It’s a long story.”

“And now I’m their stable hand,” Mr Watling chimed in, obviously wanting to be part of the conversation.

“Oh my! So much has happened!” Prudence smiled. “We must have you over. I will ask Matthew to invite you to dinner before you leave Town. We have so much to catch up on.”

Mr Anderson smiled. “You are so different to the shy girl I used to know.”  

Prudence preened and placed a hand on her hip to accentuate all her better attributes. “I owe part of that to you, Mr Anderson. You knew I could make it in the world without having to rely on my father.”

“Last we heard you were not talking to him,” Mr Watling said indelicately, he then shrugged seeing the look of Sophie’s face that told him he was being nosy. “Trent and Jono are brothers, they talk. A lot.”

“We have worked things out between us,” Prudence said. “You haven’t seen him at Harewood House?”

“No, I don’t think he has forgiven my father for using him,” Mr Anderson said with a smile. “Or me for punching him.”

Prudence let out a soft chuckle. “You are probably right.”

The old friends were still chatting and catching up, when Lord Gisborne and Mr McClenaghan joined their group. Being the common link, Prudence introduced the men to each other, forgetting to mention that Mr Anderson was a previous suitor and insisted the Earl invite them all over for dinner before the week’s end.

“Of course, my dear,” Lord Gisborne said.

“Thank you for the invitation,” Mr Anderson replied, “We must go now. We wish to speak to one of the jockeys before the next race.”

“We want him to ride our horse when she’s ready,” Mr Watling said.

“You have a racing stable?” Matthew asked with interest.

“The start of one. We’re training a yearling, she should be ready in the spring,” Corey replied, looking like a very proud father.

“Good luck,” Matthew said and took Prudence’s arm to lead her up to the Royal Pavilion.

“It was nice to see you again, Corey,” she said, giving him a little wave.

“You too, Prudence,” he replied and bowed.

Sophie took her husband’s arm and noticing the look that was passing between him and the little curly haired man, followed the Earl and the Countess up the terraces.

Lord and Lady Gisborne took their seats in the front row, to give them a better view of the race. Mr and Mrs McClenaghan took their respective places either side of the royal couple. A young man holding out a tray of goblets offered them wine. Prudence took one of the goblets and took a sip.

“It was so nice to see Corey, I mean Mr Anderson again,” she said with a dreamy smile on her face. She fished out her fan and waved it cool down her warm face. There was no denying it Prudence still had a crush on her former fiancé. Seeing him again brought up all those past thoughts she had had of him.

“You still like him, don’t you?” Sophie leaned in to whisper. Prudence let out a soft whimpering sigh.

“How could I not?” she murmured. “He is even more gorgeous than I remember.” She held up her fan to hide her face from her husband and lowered her voice even further. “And I don’t understand why, but he seemed more attractive when he said Williamson was his companion.”

Sophie laughed softly. “I know exactly why,” she murmured with a knowing grin. “I know your fantasies and I know they involve you surrounded by a bevy of handsome men to serve you.”

Prudence blushed bright red and bit her lower lip coquettishly. She waved her fan more vigorously.  “You are always in those fantasies too.”

Matthew turned towards the gossiping ladies, speaking in hushed tones behind the fan. He was unable to make out anything of what they were saying. Although he was fairly sure it had something to do with the trio of handsome men whose acquaintances he had just made. Prudence had never really spoken much of her previous friends and sparse showing at their wedding showed him she was rather a lonely women.

The girls stopped their whispering and looked out towards the race track, perusing the horses for one to cheer on.

“You seem rather friendly with Mr Anderson,” Matthew observed, catching Prudence’s attention. “You did not invite him to the wedding. How do you know him?”

“Oh,” Prudence smiled. “He was the man I was going to marry, until Papa put a stop to it.”

Matthew smiled. “Ah the infamous scandal.”

“He’s a lovely man, really. It was a shame about his father. He reminds me of you,” Prudence said, half distracted as she watched the horses line up for the start of the race. She spotted a jockey in bright red silks and checked the horse’s number against the form guide in her husband’s “Oh, that’s The Baroness. That’s the horse Corey was talking about.”

“The other two men are Mr Anderson’s friends?” Mr McClenaghan said, keen to continue the conversation. Prudence explained their situation, commenting that even she thought it was strange that the former stable hand now owned Canterbury Hall.

“That Mr Watling seemed nice,” he said in an off-handed way.

“I don’t really know him,” Prudence replied. “Ohh, it looks like the race is starting. Did you put any money on this one, Matthew?”

The Earl nodded in agreement, checking the name of his horse on the betting slip. “10-1, Brave Shadow. In the blue and white quarters.”

Prudence looked on eagerly as the horses started down the track. It was a very tight race and she found herself cheering on the horse wearing the bright red. Forgetting any decorum, she jumped up when The Baroness was bearing down on the horses in front and began cheering loudly. A few other members of the Royal Pavilion did not look upon her delighted outburst favourably. However her husband didn’t mind, he was becoming just as excited as his own horse was holding the lead and stood up to encourage the horse to victory.

Both Lord and Lady Gisborne loudly cheered on their respective horses, garnering more looks and snide remarks from their fellow peers. Prudence squealed with delight when The Baroness just pipped Brave Shadow at the post. Quickly she fanned herself, a tendril of hair coming loose from its pinning.

“Oh my! That was terribly exciting,” she exclaimed, sitting back down. In an overfamiliar way, she bumped her husband’s shoulder with her own. “I’m sorry your horse didn’t win, my darling.”

“You are a very imprudent girl, my dear,” Matthew said with a smile. “People are talking.” He casually glanced behind him to see an older couple talking in hushed tone.

Prudence flushed a little. “My apologies, sometimes I forget myself, Matthew.”

“I don’t mind, I enjoy your vivacity. This is precisely the reason I didn’t want to marry my dull cousin.” And with a very improper display of affection, he leaned over and kissed Prudence’s cheek, letting his lips linger against her soft skin.

 

Three days later had the new and old friends sitting down together to dine at the Earl’s townhouse.  The meal was a very jovial affair. Mr Williamson caught the women up on his story of how he had come to own Canterbury Hall; Lord Gisborne was very interested in Mr Anderson’s horse racing stable; and Mr McClenaghan and Mr Watling were deep in conversation together for most of the night, almost oblivious to the rest of the room. Occasionally they would glance up to see what the rest of their companions were talking about, but would then fall back into conversation excluding all others.

Once dessert was finished and the company had retired to the sitting room for the evening, Mr McClenaghan had offered Mr Watling a game of billiards. The Canterbury Hall stablehand eagerly took up the offer and the two men quickly disappeared and were not seen back in the parlour for a couple hours.

Lord Gisborne reclined back on the plush velvet sofa beside his wife with a glass of sherry in hand. Mr Anderson and Mr Williamson sat together on the sofa opposite. Sophie picked up some needlework and took herself out of the conversation. She was not all that interested in horses, and the talk kept returning to the animals.

As the men talked, Prudence couldn’t help but glance at the two handsome men sitting across from her quite often. She shifted on the velvet cushion when sudden unbidden images of Mr Anderson and Mr Williamson together invaded her mind. Her cheeks flushed and quickly she picked up her fan to cool her face.

“Is the fire too hot, my dear,” Matthew asked when he saw Prudence vigorously fanning herself.

“It is a little warm,” Prudence confessed, another warmth having set up between her thighs. “Perhaps I shall go out into the cooler hallway for a moment.” She stood up and Sophie looked up from her needle work.

“Would you like some company?” Sophie asked.

“Yes please,” Prudence replied and the girls left the new friends to continue to talk about racing.

The cool air of the hallway was very pleasant against Prudence’s flushed face and the moment the door closed, she grabbed Sophie and kissed her hard. Sophie hesitated only for a second before eagerly returning the passionate kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other and they kissed until they both ran out of breath.

“You’ve been having naughty thoughts, haven’t you?” Sophie whispered huskily against Prudence’s lips.

“Oh my I have,” Prudence murmured, breathlessly. “I’m becoming very hot and bothered.”

Sophie cheekily smiled and ran a hand over Prudence’s cinched waist. “Would you like to tell me about it?” she asked, knowing full well what would happen if Prudence continued to think about Mr Anderson.

“You are a very bad girl encouraging me like that. We have visitors,” Prudence breathed out, with another unbidden image of those visitors entering her mind’s eye.

“Visitors that I know you would love to have in your bed,” Sophie murmured and kissed her lover again. “Tell me, my beautiful girl, do they take in turns, or do you have them both at the same time?”

A low moan escape Prudence’s lips and she pressed her thighs tight together in an effort to calm the low throbbing that had begun to pulse deep in her crease. She pulled Sophie close as her full skirts would allow.

“Together,” Prudence admitted in an almost inaudible whisper before pressing their mouths together in another deep passionate kiss. The kiss was hungry and desperate, causing soft whimpers of longing and need between them. The throbbing between Prudence’s thighs only increased the longer their remained entwined in each other’s arms.

“I need you, Sophie,” Prudence managed to get out in between the deep bruising kisses. Sophie roughly broke off the kiss and possessively pressed her lips to Prudence’s neck, who let out a soft wanton sigh of pleasure as her head fell back against the wall behind her.

“You want _him_ ,” Sophie growled softly against Prudence’s hot skin. “I know you lust after him. You want his manhood filling you.”

Prudence’s eyes fluttered closed as she moaned again.  She felt Sophie’s thigh trying to push up between hers, being hampered by her skirts. She rubbed against it. Her skirts bunched and gave her a little bit of friction she craved over her clit. Sophie tugged at Prudence’s earlobe with her teeth, and then ran her tongue along the shell of her ear. Prudence trembled with delight.

She whispered more filthy words into Prudence’s ear. “He’s right there in the next room. Hot and hard for you. So hard, my love. And so big. He wants to put it in you.”

Prudence bit down on her lip as Sophie bit down on her neck. Sophie’s words were doing undeniably pleasurable things to her insides. She couldn’t help but moan again, her mind surrendering and giving her images of Corey - muscular, naked and hard. The limited amount of friction from her bunched skirts wasn’t enough. She pushed Sophie’s thigh out of the way and pressed a hand up between her thighs, over her skirts. She rubbed eagerly, the deep throbbing driving her to distraction.

“Oh god, Sophie,” she whimpered. Her breath caught in her throat as she found the exact spot that craved her attention.

“Is he inside you?” Sophie murmured, fuelling Prudence’s fantasy. “Are you squeezing that thick, hot man, keeping him deep?”  

Prudence squeaked, desperately trying to keep quiet so the men in the next room wouldn’t hear her. A sudden thought that they actually could hear her through the walls caused a ripple to course through her body. She clutched at Sophie with her free hand, digging her fingers hard into her arm. She kept rubbing at her clit through her clothes, until a larger ripple went through her. She gasped and quivered, her climax coming on more quickly than she expected.

Sophie held her and stroked her back, as Prudence came down from her wave of pleasure.

“You are evil,” Prudence breathed out and wrapped her arms around Sophie’s neck, leaning against her chest. Sophie giggled softly.

“I’m sorry, my beautiful girl. I couldn’t resist. You know I love it when you lose control,” Sophie said and kissed Prudence’s cheek.

They stayed wrapped around each other, waiting for Prudence to come down before venturing back into the parlour.

“Good evening ladies,” Mr McClenaghan said with a grin as he and Mr Watling passed them in the hallway. The girls leapt apart as though there had been a tightly wound spring between them.

“I, er, trust billiards was enjoyable,” Sophie asked in an embarrassed voice. She and Prudence were not the most discreet girls around the house, but usually managed to keep their hands off each other when there were guests.

“Very,” Mr Watling answered with a mischievous smile. “We needed a few rematches to really get to grips with the game.”

“Very good,” Sophie said her cheeks becoming redder by the second. Mr McClenaghan leaned in, placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered low.

“No need to be embarrassed, dearest. Mr Watling knows of our arrangement.” He straightened up and went into the parlour to join the others. Mr Watling followed behind and gave the girls a knowing wink.

Prudence let out the breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding in. She took Sophie’s arm and led her back into the parlour.

“There you are, ladies” greeted Matthew. “We had thought you had become lost.” Prudence and Sophie smiled, although their cheeks were still rather flushed.

Mr Anderson and Mr Williamson rose to join Mr McClenaghan and Mr Watling. “We should perhaps take our leave. It is getting rather late,” Corey said.

“You are very welcome to visit again,” Matthew said. “We shall be here all autumn.”

“Thank you,” Corey replied and not so surreptitiously looked over towards Mr Watling, who was blatantly staring at Mr McClenaghan. “I believe we shall take you up on your very kind invitation.”

A carriage was called for the Canterbury Hall men and they said their goodnights. Prudence gently pulled Sophie aside so she could talk to her.

“You know I love you,” she started and Sophie raised an eyebrow. A sentence beginning like that would usually not bode well. Prudence continued.

“Would you mind ever so much if I spent the night with my husband?”

Sophie smiled and held Prudence’s hands. “I cannot deny you time in your marriage. Of course not. I shall see you in the morning.” Sophie kissed Prudence’s cheek and left to go upstairs to bed. It was the first time since their wedding night that Sophie and Prudence would sleep apart. Sophie didn’t really like it, she wanted to Prudence all to herself, but knew that this would happen one day as Gisborne needed to produce as heir. Sophie was surprised the time had come so soon.

Prudence was still feeling rather charged having been in such close quarters with Corey all evening and she hoped that Matthew could satiate the low need that had set up in her stomach.

“My dear,” Prudence cooed, placing a hand on Matthew’s chest. Then paused, not knowing the proper way to ask him to bed her.

“Yes?” he prompted. His hazel eyes were bright and innocent.

“I would like very much,” Prudence tried, “if we were husband and wife tonight.” Her hand strayed down his side and around to sit on the small of his back.

“Oh,” Matthew said, looking down at Prudence’s flushed face. “I… well, are you sure?”

“Yes,” Prudence answered quickly. “I am very sure.”

“Very well,” Matthew said and took Prudence’s arm to take her up to his bedchamber. Nerves sprang up in Prudence’s stomach and her heart began to beat faster. No matter how much she had dreamed about bedding a man, this would be her first time. Even on their wedding night Matthew and Prudence merely shared the bed. Mixed with the nerves was a strong desire and Prudence had to physically stop herself from climbing up Matthew and taking him before they even made it upstairs.

Once they made it behind closed doors, Prudence stood up on tiptoe and kissed Matthew full on the mouth. Matthew didn't respond and Prudence pulled away.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, lightly stroking her fingers over his chest. He blinked and swallowed.

"Yes, of course," he murmured and then looked away from Prudence's bright wide eyes. She had a thought.

"Have, have you not done this before?" she asked softly and Matthew didn't meet her eyes.

"I have never had the opportunity," he confessed. He took a step away. "I thought maybe our wedding night, but we were both so tired we fell asleep straight away. And after that you went back to Sophie, which was our arrangement, I know," he added quickly.

Prudence put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Oh sweet husband, why didn't you say anything?" Prudence smiled and stepped forward to take his hands in hers. "I assumed you did not enjoy the act and didn't want to push you into something you did not want to do, except when we needed to try for an heir."

Matthew looked up. "But you are in love with Sophie."

"Yes," Prudence said. "But I am also very attracted to men and would dearly love to know the intimate company of you."

Her husband blinked in surprise. "You are still pure?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh dear me, no," Prudence smiled. "But I've never been with a man. I've pined and fantasised and Sophie does a marvellous job of giving me what I desire." She looked up through her long fluttering lashes, with eyes dark and lips slightly pouted. She pressed closer and slipped a hand up to rest on his shirt, her fingers playing with his vest. "I need you tonight."

Matthew looked at his beautiful wife. Playful and vivacious. Mitchell truly had chosen well for them both. She looked at him as though she wished to devour him whole. However he had one more question.

"Why now?" he asked. Prudence flushed bright red and bit her lip.

"I'm not sure I should say," she murmured averting her eyes.

"Come dear, no secrets remember?" Matthew put a finger under her chin and turned her back to face him.

Prudence took a deep breath and wetted her lips. "Mr Anderson," she said softly and hesitantly, looking into Matthew's eyes for his reaction.

"What of him?"

Prudence bit down on her lip, wondering how best to explain. She couldn't say that she still thought him the most stunning man she had ever known and had lusted after him from the moment they had met. She couldn't say that he still frequented her dreams where he pleasured her in many different ways that made her cry out in her sleep. She couldn't say she still loved him even after all this time.

"It's silly," she tried to brush away her intense feelings for the man who wasn't her husband. "As I was engaged to him I often wondered what it would be like to be with him, as his wife and I never got the chance. Seeing him brought up those feelings again. And I would very much like to know what it is to be your wife."

Matthew gave her a small sad smile. "I do not excite you the way he does." It was true to a point. Matthew wasn't as handsome as Corey and did not have his physique, nor the very tight breeches that betrayed all that hid underneath.

"My dear, I explained that. I did not want to push you. But yes Mr Anderson does make me feel certain things." Prudence thought it best to be honest.

"Perhaps," Matthew said in a low whisper, "I can make you forget him." Without waiting for an answer he swooped Prudence off the floor into his arms and kissed her. She whimpered in surprise but immediately returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He carried her to his bed and placed her gently on the soft mattress. Prudence reached up to his neck cloth and pulled it gently from its knot, pulling him down in the process to continue the kiss. He shrugged out of his coat and let it fall to the floor. Prudence's fingers were already exploring where his shirt had fallen open once his neck cloth had been discarded.

"Oh Matthew," she sighed, her breathing becoming heavy and her bosom almost spilling out from her low cut bodice. He cupped her breast through her gown and kissed the soft pale flesh, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"We need to be rid of our clothing," she moaned softly, wanting to wrap her legs around him only to find her skirts in the way. Matthew pulled back and helped her to her feet. She turned to show him the row of buttons down her back.

"I need help," she said, reaching back to lift her long tresses out of the way. Matthew softly ran his hands over her exposed skin then got to work on the buttons. One by one he popped them open and when enough were undone, Prudence shimmied her hips and let the gown drop to the floor. Matthew rested his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. She leaned back against him and pulled at the laces of her stay. It too fell away leaving her only in her shift. Matthew tugged at the linen, pulling it higher to slip his hand underneath and stroke over Prudence's warm skin. She let out a soft moan at his firm touch, a moist heat already burgeoning between her thighs. His hardness pressed against her behind and more wet kisses adorned her neck.

As Matthew’s fingers explored their way over Prudence’s stomach, she divulged herself of the linen shift and turned around to allow Matthew to look at her. He swallowed and stared at the naked woman before him. Prudence stood unashamedly bold with a hand lightly stroking over her stomach. Her pale skin almost glowed in the candle light and her red plump lips, dark hair and eyes gave her the look of a siren from the old myths. Matthew reached out and tentatively rubbed his thumb over one of the pink erect nipples. Prudence moved closer and encouraged his touch. Gently he squeezed her fleshy breast and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

“Let me see you, husband,” Prudence whispered. “Show me how beautiful you are.”

Nervously Matthew unbuttoned his vest and let it drop to the floor. He untucked his shirt and pulled it over his head, dropping it on top of his vest. He stood in only his breeches and boots, slightly hunched forward, nervous to be showing off his body.

Prudence placed a hand on her chest and let her fingers trace the contours of his muscles. He was well defined, more so than she had imagined. There was a light smattering of hair across his torso that descended in a light trail down into his low slung breeches. They sat low across his hips and Prudence stared at the strong lines that were the top of his legs and like the soft hair trail disappeared into his breeches, teasing her to what lay underneath.

“May I?” she asked in a hoarse whisper with her fingers stroking the top of his waistband.

“Yes,” he managed to get out and then swallowed heavily. Prudence pressed her hand against the bulge at the front of his pants. Then getting on her knees to make it easier, with trembling fingers she unfastened the buttons and his hard length sprang from its confines. Eager and curious, she stroked it, exploring every inch from its rough hairy base to the smooth shiny tip. It felt heavy in her hand and pulsed when she gently squeezed it. Matthew moaned. Mentally she compared him to the leather phallus she and Sophie played with. He was about the same size, but so much better. It twitched and responded to her touch when she happened upon a sensitive spot.

Her own body pulsed and fluttered at the thought of feeling him deep inside her. She leaned forward and pressed the warm manhood against her cheek, drawing along her skin until her lips brushed over the tip. She parted her lips and tasted him, delicately licking him with the tip of her tongue. He tasted of sweat.

Much to both of their surprise, Matthew groaned and convulsed, his hard member jerked and he spilled his seed over Prudence’s lips and chin.

“Oh, I am so sorry!” Matthew exclaimed, quickly dropping down and picking up his shirt to clean Prudence’s face.

“It’s of no consequence,” Prudence said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice as Matthew cleaned her chin. His cheeks were bright red and he couldn’t look her in the eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “I am sure that is not what you expected.”

She placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. “We can try again, can we not?”

“Yes we can. I just need a little time,” he said and took her hand and kissed it. He helped her up to her feet and onto the bed. He pulled off his boots and breeches and joined her on top of the covers. They lay close together. Prudence sat her hand on his hip and slipped her leg over his, wanting to feel his warmth against her skin.

Matthew pushed a stray tendril of hair from her face and kissed her soft red lips, lightly as first and then the kiss grew. He cupped one of her breasts and squeezed, eliciting a low guttural moan. Prudence throbbed between her thighs and directed Matthew’s hand to touch her sensitive clit.

“Yes, yes,” she gasped out as his fingers found the perfect spot. “Right there.”  She writhed against him and ground down onto his hand, his fingers exploring all her wet sensitive corners. Although a little clumsy in their exploration, Prudence didn’t mind. She loved being touched anywhere up in her crease. Another gasp caught in her throat as Matthew’s finger slipped inside her. She squeezed him tight and he rubbed her insides, causing her to squirm and her toes to curl with pleasure.

She kissed him hungrily, if he kept doing what he was doing she would soon climax. Another finger found its way inside her and he thrust them in and out, while his thumb pressed over her clit.

“Matthew,” she moaned, closing her eyes and rolling onto her back. She spread her legs and thrust her hips up. What she wouldn’t give to be able to feel his throbbing member inside her right now. She panted and gasped and held onto Matthew’s arm, making sure he didn’t withdraw his fingers from her. Not really sure what he was supposed to be doing, Matthew followed Prudence’s lead. He had found the spot which seemed to cause her the most pleasure and worked his fingers against the small nub and her hot, moist insides.

Watching his wife consumed with pleasure, writhing on the bed under his touch, Matthew felt himself becoming hard once more. He smiled and kissed her. He went to slide his hand from her, but she stopped him.

“Please don’t stop,” she moaned against his lips.

“But I’m ready again,” he murmured softly. Prudence blinked her eyes open and stared up at him, still softly panting. She let go of his arm and pushed him onto his back. His member was stood straight up, hard and quivering.

Without wasting another moment, she climbed on top, straddled his hips and took his manhood inside her soaked entrance. She sank down slowly with a wanton moan and swallowed up his whole length. Matthew arched up and moaned with her. She was tight and hot, nothing like he had ever felt before. 

Prudence started off slow, rocking her hips forward, keeping him deep in her body. She must have been doing something right, as Matthew grabbed onto her hips and guiding her movements. Her body was already so charged she crested her wave and squeezed him tight as her body fluttered and pulsed around him. She cried out and slumped forward to catch her breath.

“Is everything alright, dear?” Matthew asked, rubbing his hand over her waist.

“Oh yes,” Prudence moaned and started to rock her hips once more, dropping a hand down to finger her clit. Matthew stared up at her; a light sheen of sweat covered her body, making her shine in the low candlelight. Her firm breasts bounced attractively the more she rolled her hips. She threw her head back and cried out. He had never seen anything like it, someone so passionate and aroused and unabashed. The hand that wasn’t busy between her thighs came up to squeeze one of her breasts and she moaned a low beautiful sound and it caused Matthew to thrust his hips up. Prudence cried out in delight.

Matthew needed Prudence on her back. He wanted to pump his hips against her to draw that sound from her again. He manhandled her off him and rolled her down onto the mattress. Moving above her, he swiftly entered her and thrust his hips in a desperate manner. Prudence wrapped a leg up around him and let him take what he needed from her, all the while moaning low against his ear.

She enjoyed it most when his thrusting became slow and deep. He rolled his body against hers, his hips pressed hard against her thighs and delved deep into her, every inch enveloped by her velvet warmth. She clutched at his back, nails raking over his skin and trembled with need and desire. He controlled his breathing, keeping it slow and steady.

Quickening his pace, Matthew grabbed onto the bedhead, panting softly as he felt the beginnings of his climax. Unlike before when it had taken him by surprise, this time he felt his balls tighten and draw up, his stomach clenched and he groaned low and long. He jerked inside her and emptied out once more.

Prudence barely noticed as she was in the midst of her own climax. The wave broke over her, her muscles spasmed and fluttered more intensely then before and she let her hips rock up against Matthew, wanting to feel his hard member rubbing against her tight muscles. They both slumped and panted heavily.

Once he had regained control over his thoughts, Matthew carefully moved off Prudence and lay at her side. They were both tired and exhausted. Without saying anything, Prudence cuddled into Matthew’s side and they fell asleep, wrapped around each other.


	33. Chapter 33

Sophie was first down to breakfast. She hadn't slept very well knowing Prudence had been with Matthew for the whole evening. Ever since the men from Canterbury Hall had become regular visitors to their Townhouse, in those three months Prudence had taken to her husband's bed more often and Sophie was lamenting not being able curl up against Prudence's soft naked curves every evening after they had made love.

She had just sat down with eggs and sausages when Mitchell came into the room. He looked decidedly cheerful and was whistling softly as he served himself from the buffet of silver cloches.

"You are in a jovial mood this morning, darling," Sophie observed. "I assume you had an enjoyable time with Mr Watling. Billiards again, was it?" There was a cheeky glint in her eye. Mitchell smiled and sat down beside his wife. There were no secrets between them. Messrs Anderson, Williamson and Watling were leaving town this morning and Mr McClenaghan had wanted to give Mr Watling a proper and very thorough goodbye. He had left the townhouse after dinner the previous evening only to be seen now.

The butler entered the room with a formal knock and handed Sophie a letter. "This has just arrived, Ma’am," he said with a quick nod of his head. She took the envelope and the butler took his leave. Opening the seal she read the contents.

It was from her mother. Just a regular letter telling her about her father, her sisters and the estate and how they were all missing her terribly.

Mitchell swallowed his mouthful of sausage before speaking.

"From your mother?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Sophie asked in surprise.

"You always have the same expression when you read a letter from your mother. It starts off as joy and then slowly morphs into vexation," he explained before continuing on with his breakfast sausage.

"She can be very heavy handed with the assumption she will be a grandmother quite soon," Sophie replied. She folded up the letter and continued with her own breakfast.

"I have been thinking about that," Mitchell said. He put his cutlery down and turned in his chair to face his wife.  "Neither of us are getting younger. Perhaps we should try for that heir your estate needs."

"I have been thinking on that too," Sophie admitted. Unlike Prudence the idea of making love to a man did not excite her. Just as the prospect of bedding a woman did not interest her husband. "And in regards to your proclivities, I may have an idea." 

Mitchell's attention was piqued. "Indeed? Shall we try then? Tonight?"

Sophie thought for a moment and butterflies of nerves sprang to life in her stomach. It was one thing to have Prudence enter her with their leather phallus, it was quite another to allow a man to spill his seed inside her. A long time ago a previous lover had once told her that men who enjoyed the company and pleasure of other men did so because they needed to use their power and strength in their intimacy. Another man could handle it whereas a delicate woman could not and would be easily hurt and bruised.

Sophie instinctively knew her husband would not hurt her, but stories whether they are true or not sometimes held a lasting impression on the mind.

"Yes, tonight," she breathed out, suddenly feeling apprehensive. Mitchell placed a hand over hers for a moment then went to finish his breakfast.

When Lord and Lady Gisborne arrived in the dining room, Sophie and Mitchell had all but finished eating. Prudence made a beeline for Sophie and whispered low into her ear.

"I must speak with you," she said with a smile. "It cannot wait."

Sophie excused herself from the table and the girls went into the adjoining antechamber.

"Whatever is the matter?"

Prudence wrung her hands nervously. She bit her lip, as though deciding on the words to use.

"I think I am with child," she whispered.

"Oh my!" Sophie exclaimed and held Prudence's arms. "Are you certain?"

Prudence shook her head. "No but I have symptoms. I have been feeling ill. My breasts are sore and I cannot remember the last time I bled."

Sophie put her arms around her and hugged her tight. "My beautiful girl. I believe you might be right"

"I am so scared Sophie," confessed Prudence. "I know nothing about raising a child."

"It will be fine, my love. Many women have done this before and I will be with you every step of the way." Sophie kept her tight hold on Prudence and stroked her thick dark tresses. "In fact," she added, "Mr McClenaghan and I were discussing just this morning that we should try for a child as well."

Prudence quickly lifted her head from its position against Sophie's breast. "Is this true," she asked excitedly. "Oh please do. I won't be half so scared if you are going through it with me."

"We will try," Sophie said, "but I cannot promise anything." She placed her hand on Prudence's cheek and kissed her softly. "Congratulations." Prudence blushed shyly.

"Come, you need to eat for two now," Sophie said with a grin and took Prudence's arm to lead her back in for breakfast.

The day disappeared all too quickly. While they had been in town for the summer Sophie had been quietly making preparations in case there was talk of producing an heir. She had been thinking about how to make the act more enjoyable for both of them and had stumbled upon an idea. Discreetly she had visited the shop where she had first bought her leather phallus and spoke with the proprietor, who had given her direction to other establishments that could help her out. So sitting in a trunk at the bottom of her closet was everything she needed. One more thing she needed was Prudence's help.

After Matthew and Mitchell had retired for brandy, Sophie and Prudence hurried upstairs.

"Ten, he said," Sophie said immediately unfastening her gown. "That gives me forty minutes to get ready."

"What do you need my help with?" Prudence asked. Sophie in her gown that was half falling off sifted through the trunk and held up what looked like a corset, but it didn't quite seem the right shape.

"This. I can't lace it by myself."

It was five past ten when there was a knock on Mitchell's bedchamber door. He was sitting in bed, dressed in his nightshirt, a candle fluttering on the nightstand and a book open on his lap. He wasn't reading, instead he was thinking about Sophie's idea and what he was to expect.

"Come," he called and brushed down the covers either side of his legs. If he was expecting anything at all it wasn't the young man who came into his room. He was very pretty. His blonde hair was combed back and tied back into a neat queue with a dark ribbon. A light shadow adorned his soft jaw. His jacket fitted well over what Mitchell assumed was a boyish figure similar to that of Mr Watling's and breeches clung to firm thighs. A prominent bulge was visible in the low light through the light fabric. His boots made only the lightest noise on the wooden floors as he walked forward into the light.

Mitchell leaned forward. He was well intrigued by this man and his manhood was already stirring with the prospect of bedding this pretty stranger who had appeared in his bedchamber, until he saw the young man’s green eyes. He knew those eyes.

"Sophie?" he whispered in amazement.

"I'm not Sophie tonight," she said in a low and slightly husky whisper.  "You may call me Sam."

Sam came further into the room and stood at the end of Mitchell's bed. Sophie had done a magnificent job. Her makeup was blended to give her jaw a stronger look and the hint of what could be seen as stubble in the low light. Mitchell could see no hint of womanly bosom underneath the vest and shirt and her figure was no longer a feminine hourglass. Sophie didn't have the curves that graced Prudence, so reducing her figure to a more masculine look was not too difficult to achieve.

"You look amazing," Mitchell whispered, almost lost for words. His eyes lingered on the bulge in Sam's breeches, forgetting for a moment that what was nestled underneath the tight fabric could not be real. Sam gracefully slipped out of his jacket and laid it across the foot of the bed. Slowly he pulled out the cravat at his neck and Mitchell felt a throb in his burgeoning member.

He ran a hand over the front of his breeches, lightly squeezing the bulge and moaned softly. Mitchell echoed the low moan, becoming more and more involved in the fantasy.

Sam put Sophie's wicked tongue to good use, using words and expressions she knew aroused Prudence in the hope it would do the same for Mitchell.

He stroked along the protuberance, affecting a slow deep breathing as though the touch was turning him on. "Do you take it?" Sam asked in his low voice, keeping his eyes locked on Mitchell's. He didn't answer; instead he stroked his own hardness through his bedclothes.

"You want my prick inside you, don't you?" He pronounced the hard k, letting it linger in the dark room.

Again Mitchell didn't answer, but licked his lips in anticipation, again his eyes straying down to Sam's crotch.

Deliberately slow, Sam unfastened the top button of his breeches and knelt up on the end of the bed. Mitchell extricated himself from the bed covers and slid down on the mattress with his thighs spread.

Sam swallowed nervously, his bravado slipping for a moment to see Mitchell so eagerly offering his most intimate corner to the young man. Inexplicably Sophie felt a pang of jealousy. She quickly shook it off so Sam could continue. Another button popped open, and another until the front flap of his breeches was hanging down exposing what lay beneath. Sam wrapped his hand around the head of the phallus and rubbed it with his thumb. Sophie had this made especially. It was coloured to match the tone of her skin and the harness was made of flesh coloured ribbons holding it on to her pelvis so the sight of black leather didn't detract from the fantasy. It also had little sacks attached that gave the impression of full male genitalia.

Mitchell stared at the sight before him. In the low candlelight it looked so real and only under closer inspection the deception would be revealed. He glanced up into Sam's face. No longer did he see Sophie hidden under the facade, now he only saw the pretty young man he wanted to slide his own hot and throbbing manhood into.

Mitchell grabbed Sam and pulled him into a rough passionate kiss. Sam whimpered in surprise at the sudden. He closed his eyes and kissed back. Sophie had never kissed a man before. There was a different smell, there was the scent of sweat and spice and less of a floral aroma. But Mitchell's lips were soft and plump and his jaw was smooth without the scratchy beginnings of a beard. He could have been a woman apart from the strength in which he held her and the lack of soft fleshy mounds pressing against her chest.

Sophie let Sam take over again and allowed herself to sink into the fantasy. Sam's hand sought out Mitchell's hard member, tentatively exploring the long shaft and tight head. There was already a bead of fluid oozing from the tip. Mitchell's breathing hitched and he moaned. Sam took the cue and rubbed the real phallus more firmly. It felt so hot in his hand. A sudden urge came over him and without really thinking he lowered his head to run his tongue along its length. That drew another low moan from Mitchell.

"Put it in me," he groaned out, bringing his knees up. "Let me feel it."

Sam explored his fingers lower, tracing over the tight firm balls that shifted and twitched under the teasing touch. He explored a little further until he felt the tight quivering pucker beneath his fingertips. He rubbed at the hole, surprised at how eagerly it drew in a fingertip. Mitchell moaned again and the muscle tightened.

A little glass phial was pressed into Sam's hand. It was oil. With shaking hands, Sam tipped the contents onto his fingers and massaged it slowly around the tight muscle, feeling his finger slip inside even more easily. The excess he rubbed over the leather phallus and moved in closer. Still almost fully dressed - as Sophie didn’t want the illusion spoiled by revealing her bound breasts and her womanly figure under the men’s clothing she wore - Sam pressed the hard member against Mitchell’s slippery entrance and with a gentle shove felt it easily enter him. Mitchell exhaled a low guttural moan and grabbed onto Sam to pull him deeper.

Fully seated inside her husband, Sophie looked into Mitchell’s eyes. They were wide and dark, filled with desire. He was looking at her as he had never before and Sophie felt a little thrill go through her. No more than good friends, this was perhaps the beginning of something new, something special they could share together. Prudence had been enjoying the intimate company of her husband, and there was no reason why Sophie couldn’t do the same. What fleeting jealousy Sophie felt knowing that it was Sam her husband was lusting after had gone and she herself was started to enjoy pleasuring her husband in this way.

Sam spoke in his low whispered voice. “You love having my big thick cock inside you.” Mitchell replied with a moan. Sam jerked his hips, making Mitchell moan again.

“You want more?” Sam growled and Mitchell exhaled a soft “yesss.”

The thrusts began slow as Sam gauged what Mitchell liked and what he didn’t. It didn’t take long until Mitchell was keening and begging for more.

“Harder,” he murmured in a longing whisper and Sam obliged. His thrusts were deep and hard, their bodies slapped loudly against each other. After more low begging, Sam was soon pounding into Mitchell’s body, drawing heavy grunts and gasps from him. With a strong hand Mitchell grabbed onto his swollen manhood and firmly rubbed. More fluid began to leak from him and his muscles started to tighten up. It took a moment for Sam to realise what was about to happen.

“No,” Sophie cried, breaking the fantasy and slapped Mitchell’s hand away from his quivering member. “It needs to be in me.”  Mitchell blinked, panting softly and looked up at Sam.

“Oh, Sophie,” he groaned and arched his back, managing to hold back his climax. “Sorry.”

“Is there still more?” she asked, looking at the dribble travelling down his length.

“Yes, yes,” he panted, “but we need to do it now.” Quickly Sophie pulled out of Mitchell and moved down onto her hands and knees beside him. She thought this way he could still pretend it was Sam he was about to enter. She pushed down her breeches to her thighs, exposing her round derriere.

Just as quickly, Mitchell moved in behind her, rubbed the leaking head of his manhood up between Sophie’s thighs exploring the place where she was wet and open and then pushed into her with a grunt. Sophie gasped and her body clung tight to his hard length. Without hesitation, Mitchell thrust quickly. He closed his eyes. In his mind he was still enjoying the hot body of Sam and the young man writhed and whimpered beneath him. It felt strange to Sophie not to have her breasts heavy and swinging beneath her as their bodies rocked together, and for them not to be touched or played with as she made love.

With his hands at Sam’s hips, Mitchell pulled him back fully onto his manhood as his climax came on suddenly. Mitchell cried out and spilled his seed deep into Sam’s body. After a moment’s pause, Mitchell began to thrust again emptying out all he had to give.

Sophie wasn’t use to the feeling of a real manhood inside her. She had felt it swell, filling her and then it jerked, finding that spot inside her that almost caused her to melt. It did feel good and she would be very happy to feel him inside her again. Slowly Mitchell stopped his thrusting and carefully pulled out to flop down onto his back.

Sophie did the same and smiled over at her sated husband.

“Was that alright, darling? Did I make a good man for you?” she asked in a soft timid voice. Mitchell turned to smile at her.

“Oh my goodness, Sophie. You are a marvel,” he said with soft sigh. “And such a wicked tongue.” Sophie blushed.

“I do believe,” Mitchell added. “That Sam may become one of my favourite lovers.” Sophie blushed a deeper red.

“You mean, you would like to do this again?” she asked almost hopeful.

“I would, if you would,” Mitchell replied. “But I think we need to try again tonight at least. I want to make sure I seeded you properly.”

Sophie couldn’t keep the joy off her face. “Yes, I’d like to do this again.”

Mitchell leaned over a kissed her softly on the lips.

Sophie then smiled and curled up against her husband while he dozed, waiting for him to be able to become aroused again. She thought about the strange turn her love life had taken. She never thought she would ever sleep with a man, let alone enjoy it.


	34. Chapter 34

With a round, swollen belly, Prudence carefully flopped down onto the sofa, fanning herself from the unseasonal heat. Heavily pregnant and due to give birth at any moment, she had moved from her bedroom upstairs to the cooler sitting parlour on the south side of the house.

“I feel like an elephant,” she complained softly and Sophie chuckled. She was three months behind in her child bearing and wasn’t showing as much as Prudence.

“You are not an elephant,” Sophie smiled and sat down on the chair beside the sofa.

“I am. I am heavy and ugly,” Prudence sighed dramatically.

“You are beautiful, Pru, as you well know,” Sophie countered. Prudence bore her child weight well, she had grown only around her belly and had in all essence kept her figure well. Sophie stroked her own engorged stomach and felt a small kick.

Sophie picked up some needlework and while Prudence lay draped on the couch. The afternoon went by quietly. One of the housemaids came in to offer them refreshments. As Sophie was taking a drink of the cool cordial, Prudence cried out. She held onto her belly and groaned again.

“Pru?”

Prudence gritted her teeth and clutched at her skirts. “I think the baby is coming.”

*****

By the evening, Lord and Lady Gisborne were blessed with a new baby boy. Prudence fell back into the pillows of her bed, sweaty and exhausted from a long labour. Sophie sat by her side and held her hand. The baby was cleaned and wrapped by the midwife.

“May I hold him?” Prudence asked. The midwife placed the baby in his mother’s arms. He squirmed and whimpered, so Prudence held him closer.

“He’s beautiful,” Sophie said. “Just like his mother.”

Prudence smiled sleepily and gently brushed a finger down her son’s cheek. “He’s so small,” she said then spoke to the baby. “You’ll soon have a little brother or sister.”

Sophie smiled and touched her tummy. “That’s not how this works.”

“It might as well be,” Prudence replied, her eyes starting to flutter closed.

“You need to rest now, Lady Gisborne,” the midwife said and reached down to take the baby from Prudence’s arms. “He will need feeding soon.” She rewrapped the infant and placed him down in the cradle. Sophie leaned up to kiss her lover on the forehead.

“Sleep now, beautiful girl. I’m so proud of you,” she whispered. She settled back in the chair and stayed by Prudence’s side.

****

The household welcomed a new baby girl in three months’ time and two more boys from Prudence in the following years. Matthew’s family were delighted by the bevy of boys to inherit the family titles. The Devines were happy now they had an heir after Sophie to continue the family estate. Both Matthew and Mitchell loved their children very much, especially Mitchell to most people’s surprise who doted on his baby girl and always played with her, read to her and was determined to give her a wonderful childhood.

Prudence and Sophie sat out in the sunshine watching their husbands play with the children. The youngest boy totted around on stumpy legs, while his brothers played hide and seek with their sister. Matthew picked up his baby boy and sat him on his hip, coming to join his wife on the lawn chairs. He kissed Prudence on the cheek.

“How are two of my favourite girls?” he asked.

“I’m one of your favourite girls?” Sophie asked with a smile.

“Of course you are. You make Prudence happy and that makes me happy,” he said and bounced his boy on his knee.

“I do my best,” Sophie replied.

Prudence looked at her husband, then over to her other sons and finally settled her gaze on the woman she loved more than anything in the world. “I couldn’t be happier.”


End file.
